Desde que te conoci Killuakun
by Taiyou No Hikari
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que se separó Killua Zaoldyeck de sus amigos... Se a ido a vivir a la ciudad de Shizuoka... donde conocerá a alguien muy especial. Una historia que va más allá de un encuentro accidental... -UploadCap.52- *recien subido*
1. Casualidad del destino

Habrá pasado por una casualidad..??

_Todo comenzó por un tropiezo del destino..pero jamás se pensó que el destino cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.._

Las hojas caen impulsadas por el viento tiñadas de dorado, comenzando el otoño la temporada de lluvia y fríos vientos…

"_Estaba apurada, solo pensaba llegar rápidamente a mi destino, pero mi vista se estaba nublando no entendía que pasaba lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia fue que algo me estrechaba con una calidez que nunca había sentido…"_

Tal vez pasó mucho tiempo que estaba inconsciente antes que volviera a saber que me había ocurrido… pero jamás olvidaría una mirada tan intensa que solo tendría alguien alertado por lo obvio…

¿¿??: Te sientes mejor o... ¿aún se siente debilitada señorita…?

Hikari: Si… un poco…. ¿Te conozco...?

¿¿??: A decir verdad no, pero si no fuera porque te atrape en el aire te hubieras accidentado…

Hikari¿Me hubiera accidentado¿Quieres decir que me desmaye??

¿¿??: Bueno se puede decir que si pero no comprendo porque te desmayaste de repente… hasta creí que estabas muerta…

Hikari: a mi tampoco se me ocurre porque de repente perdí la conciencia…

De repente Hikari sintió un leve ardor en su mano izquierda, como si se hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza contra algo…

Hikari: "¿que es esto? Porque mi mano esta sonrojada "a_caso al caer con este chico mi mano se lastimo con algo…_" "

¿¿??: Te ves preocupada… ¿Te pasa algo?

Hikari: sí mi mano se lastimo, me duele mucho….

¿¿??: Si quieres mejor te levantas… no lo crees, porque estas sobre mí… jeje

Hikari en menos de una milésima de segundo reacciona, no se le paso por su cabeza que hace rato estaba sobre un chico, pero que cosas pasarían por la mente de ese chico al que acababa de conocer por "accidente"…

Hikari: (sonrojada) Perdón no se me paso por mi mente que estaba sobre ti muchas gracias por haberme ayudado…

¿¿??: No es nada… no me gusta que me den las gracias no estoy acostumbrado a ayudar, fue solo una mera casualidad que estaba a unas cuadras de donde estabas…

Hikari: (pensando) " _Unas cuadras… pero como… si hubiera estado tan lejos de donde estaba en el momento de mi desmayo… aun corriendo no me hubiera podido atrapar…es imposible_…."

¿¿??: Ahhh por si acaso ni siquiera te pregunte tu nombre ni yo te dije el mío… mi nombre es Zaolyeck Killua…

Flash Back

Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que nos separamos y cada uno siguió su camino definitivamente…

Escasas veces recibía llamadas de mi único amigo, ese amigo incondicional que solo se encuentra una vez en la vida… Gon… la última vez que respondí una llamada de él, en el que había contado que habría conseguido la ubicación de su padre y además de eso había conseguido algo que nunca se me hubiera pasado por mi mente… tenía novia…

Desde que ya no tenía compañía me sentí muy abandonado, los extrañaba a todos… hasta extrañaba las frases de Leorio, era un buen tipo que a nosotros siempre nos sacaba al menos una sonrisa…

Ya nada me importaba… hasta ya no me gustaba el sabor de las golosinas, ya no le tomaba interés a nada…porque tal vez ya no tenia que compartir… me sentía muy solo

Comencé a vagar por las calles como todas las mañanas y regresaba unas horas después de haberme saciado en un restaurante, al estar solo mi dinero no disminuía demasiado, al fin y al cabo el dinero que obtenía en el coliseo de cielo era muchísimo…

Pero en uno de esos desiertos días… sentí que un aura disminuía rápidamente, a unas cuadras de donde estaba, corrí con todas mis fuerzas y gracias a mi agilidad… logre atrapar a una chica (de cabello largo castaño oscuro y vestia un vestido con mangas largas y una bufanda violeta estaba alrededor de su cuello) que estaba a punto de caer al vacío, porque en ese momento estaba subiendo unas escaleras que se estaban dirigiendo a un templo…

Nos impactamos fuertemente sobra la hierba, y en ese momento intente hacer que la chica reaccionara… pero no pasaba nada… me empecé a asustar porque su aura estaba muy disminuido…

Cielos… pensé que pasaría si alguien me viera con una chica muerta en mis brazos... me sentiría culpable por el resto de mi vida… ya no asesinaba desde que le había prometido a Gon que no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo… ahora sentía un profundo remordimiento de conciencia…

Pero en ese momento su aura volvió rápidamente a la normalidad, la chica abrió lentamente sus ojos, se le notaba que aun se sentía aturdida por el impacto…

Fin del Flash back

Hikari: pensando_)"Killua??"...espera un momento, estoy segura que escuche ese nombre en alguna parte...pero donde??_

Killua: (pensando) "_me pregunto porque se desmayo, tal vez será que está enferma o alguien para lastimarla logró su objetivo, pero ¿por qué?"_

Hikari: Mi nombre es Yukitzu Hikari, mucho gusto en conocerte...Killua-kun

Killua: Y... a donde te dirigias...??

Hikari: Al templo Kusanagi, lo que pasa es que hace unos días le pedí un favor muy importante, por eso vine a darle las gracias.. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas..?

Killua: Por si acaso... ¿hay alguien que te detesta, o que intente dañarte?

Hikari:...bueno.. a decir verdad hace unos meses me tropecé con un chico amargado que casualmente lo ehh.. divisado muchas veces...

Killua: Como era ese chico...??

Hikari: deja recordar... era un chico con una forma de vestir un poco extraña, tenia vendas en ambos brazos y su cabello era negro azulado...

Killua: Vestia extraño??? a que te refieres con eso??

Hikari: Me refiero a que su forma de vestir era demasiado ...satanico se podria decir... vestia de negro con unas figuras extrañas en su chaqueta,y ademas de eso tenía un tatuaje de una estrella al reves en uno de los guantes que tenia puesto..

Killua: (pensando) "_que llamativa forma de vestir... pero si por tropezarse con alguien es inicio de venganza_,.. _no de seguro ese tipo tiene algo en contra de esta chica.. pero que será lo que oculta ella??_

Hikari: Killua??? hay algo malo en lo que te dije... ¿estoy en peligro?

Killua: no estoy seguro, pero si ese tipo lo haz visto demasiadas veces cerca de ti, de seguro que será cierto...

Hikari:(aterrorizada) "_.. tengo miedo no se que tendrá ese tipo en contra mia."_.., porque todas las cosas malas me pasan a mí...

Killua:QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO??

Hikari: ehhh...lo que pasa es que hace mas menos cuatro años mientras estaba de turista en la ciudad de York, divise a un extraño hombre vestido de payaso.. manchado en sangre...y.. que me miro con cara de asesino...T-T

Killua: Hace cuatro años?? en la ciudad de York...

Hikari: siii.. en la ciudad de York estuve un largo tiempo hasta asistí a una subasta, en que en ese entonces se subastaba un extraño juego..llamado " La isla de la ambicion"...

Hikari: Ahhh??

Killua: que pasa?

Hikari: Ahora lo recuerdo... En esa subasta escuche tu nombre... un chico con cabello puntiagudo lo decia muchas veces..

Killua: ahhh, si yo en ese entonces asistí con ese chico a esa subasta, él era mi amigo...

Hikari: era tu amigo??que acaso ya no es tu amigo??

Killua: hace cuatro años que no lo veo en persona y ademas de eso escasas veces tengo noticias de él..

Hikari: ... perdona no era mi intencion lastimarte...

Killua:... ya no importa..

Hikari y Killua en ese momento sienten una fuerte presencia demoniaca que aumenta a cada momento...

Hikari:(pensando) _"Siento una fuerte presencia, que aumenta a cada momento, y esta acercandose.."_

Killua:(pensando) _" Hace mucho tiempo que no sentia un nen tan fuerte, si llegara a pasar algo no sabria que hacer para que Hikari huya..." _

Hikari: Killua-kun, parece que alguien viene, y no con buenas intenciones...

Killua:(pensando) "_Parece que Hikari puede sentir nen, pero segun su mirada esta confundida.. _

Hikari: Mira, Killua-kun...

Killua se da cuenta que de repente, todo comienza a nublarse, y unas sombras comienzan a acercanse...


	2. Entre una espesa niebla

_Divise entre la niebla unas sombras que mostraban unas auras de color rojo intenso, Killua ya no mostraba una mirada normal.. sino que mostraba unos ojos vacios.._

_Me empece a sentir insegura, no sabia que pasaria conmigo, pero al ver a Killua-kun note que estaba enojado..._

Killlua: será mejor que vayas a un lugar seguro, no es bueno que te arriesgues de esta manera...Hikari-chan..

Hikari: no te preocupes por mí, puedo ver que son cuatro personas con auras rojas los que estan detras de la niebla...

Killua:(pensando) _"puede ver el aura, pero como... creí que Hikari era una chica comun y corriente, espero que pueda defenderse sola.. no esta claro quienes son esos tipos..." _

Hikari: Killua que te pasa, te preocupa algo...

Killua: no es nada, sabes que es el nen??

Hikari: bueno, entiendo algo sobre eso, porque?

Killua: (en voz baja) Me especializo en transformar el aura... aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo utilizo...

Hikari: hace años, mi abuela me mostró como saber cual era mi tipo de aura... parece que yo era materializacion o algo parecido...

Killua: sabes controlarlo??

Hikari: no creo que lo sepa controlar, yo tampoco utilizo el nen hace años..

Killua: si no te molesta, vamos a mi departamento para que entrenemos un rato..

Hikari:(pensando intrigada) _"__a su departamento__, nos acabamos de conocer y me invita como si nos conocieramos hace años..."_

Killua:(pensando) "_parece que le impresiono la idea... mientras nadie moleste mejor para mí...jijijjji" _

Hikari:(pensando) "en que pensará Killua-kun.. tiene una cara rara.."

Killua-kun me tomo de la mano como lo mas normal y nos olvidamos de las sombras... nos dirigimos a un gran hotel, parece que Killua-kun tiene mucho dinero..

Hikari:(asombrada) este hotel es gigantesco, en serio vives aca??

Killua:(sin darle importancia) si, donde vivia antes ni se compara con este lugar...

* * *

Killua y yo pasamos por varios lugares, el hotel era increible tenia de todo... me sentia emocionada por cada cosa que habia alli, pero a Killua-kun le parecia de lo mas normal...

De repente paramos en una habitacion,.. Killua-kun saco unas llaves y entramos, su departamento era gigantesco... estaba el piso alfombrado y la ambientacion era un poco anticuada pero se notaba que alguien sin preocupaciones como Killua-kun vivia ahí..

* * *

Killua: Parece que tienes hambre, te traere algo enseguida.. Hikari-chan..

Hikari miro a Killua entrando a la cocina, su rostro se tiño de un suave sonrojo...

Hikari:(pensando) _"Que pasa conmigo, no debería ilusionarme de esa manera... de seguro tiene novia..."_

Hikari:(pensando) _"Pero aun asi, este lugar es estupendo, y estos sillones son muy comodos,demasiado comodos para mi gusto..__."_

Killua: Hikari-chan, te traje algo... ¿donde estas?

Killua miro los sillones burdeos..pareciera que alguien se sento ahí y se dio cuenta que Hikari estaba en una situacion muy vergonzosa...

Killua: ajajajajajjaja...

A decir verdad...Hikari le paso lo mismo que en el viaje de Gon y compañia cuando viajaban en el tren para ver a Killua.. el sillon casi se la traga..

Hikari:(sonrojada) No fue mi culpa, lo que pasa es.. ES QUE TUS SILLONES SON DEMASIADOS COMODOS..!!!

Killua: ajajajajajaja... por lo menos estas bien sentada...ajajajajajaaj

Hikari se miro un segundo, se habia olvidado que andaba con vestido...y se le veian los calzones..

Hikari:(sonrojada)_" me habia olvidado... que verguenza..."_

Despues de aquello, Killua y Hikari empezaron a comer... ella no habia comido mucho que digamos en su casa, asi que comia muy gustosa..

Hikari:(comiendo) Killua-kun... y porque querias que entrenaramos con el nen, acaso pasara algo...

Killua:(comiendo) No estoy seguro..Hikari-chan..pero esos tipos que estaban observandonos parece que controlaban el nen con toda naturalidad..

Hikari:(mirando a Killua) Parece que estas en lo cierto, pero no estoy segura si puedo manejar mi nen..

Killua:(mirando a Hikari) Si quieres protegerte de esos tipos, será mejor que perfecciones tu habilidad con el nen y le des una forma definitiva para defenderte...

Hikari:(asombrada) ¿Darle una forma a mi aura?... pero como??

Killua: (pensando) "parece que sabe menos del tema de lo que pensaba..."

Killua: Hikari-chan... Comencemos...

Hikari: Pero como??

Killua(pensando) "ACASO TENGO QUE EXPLICARLE TODOO??"

Despues de la explicacion sobre el nen,hatsu y etc...Por fin Hikari comprende las indicaciones del chico,(que le cargaban tantas preguntas)..

Hikari: ahora si que comprendo todo...que hay que hacer primero, Killua-sensei...

Killua: Primero tienes que utilizar Ten, mantener tu aura para ser menos vulnerable... y no me llames sensei.. me haces sentir viejo...

Hikari:(apenada) ...Perdon

Killua: Ahora que lo puedes mantener en tu interior,entrenaremos todos los dias para que le des una forma definitiva a tu nen...

Hikari:(en voz baja) "_...que molesto_"

Killua: Dijiste algo??

Hikari: no...nada

Hikari:(pensando) "_me siento a gusto con Killua-kun, asi que mejor tomaré en serio mi entrenamiento..."_ -

Killua:(pensando) "A medida que Hikari-chan entrena el nen, aprovecharé de entrenar yo tambien"

Despues de un agotador entrenamiento durante un mes, Hikari empezó a sentir un cariño por su "amigo"... y Killua como entrenaba a Hikari, se sintío mas acompañado que nunca...

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Hikari se le complicaba manejar el nen, a decir verdad le tenía miedo...

Killua se reía de Hikari cada vez que intentaba darle una forma, aunque en verdad él estaba muy conforme con el lento avance de sus habilidades, ya que de esa manera aprovechaba de olvidar su soledad..

Despues de tres meses de duro entrenamiento, Hikari logró darle una forma a su aura, era una hoz.(muy parecida a la que usa Len Tao de SK...)

Pasó el tiempo... Hikari ya dominaba las partes basicas del nen, y Killua le había prometido que era el momento de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre él y ella...

Hikari: Despúes de cinco largos meses en el que aprendí y manejepropiamente mis habilidades con el nen, estoy lista y ansiosa para enfrentarme a tí...Killua-kun!!

Killua: Yo tambien entrene en el momento que estuve contigo... empecemos...Hikari-chan...

Killua miro a Hikari, estaba muy cambiada..Un aura de color entre violeta y azul brillaba alrededor de Hikari

Ya no parecia la inocente chica que conoció tiempo atras... ahora utilizaba unos pescadores negros con una polera azul cielo y se habia cortado el cabello. (quedando parecido al corte de akane de ranma sin arreglar..)

Killua dejó de mirala..su mirada cambio del chico pasivo a seria...

Tanto él como ella tomaron su posición de ataque... el enfrentamiento entre la alumna con el maestro estaba a punto de comenzar..


	3. Enfrentando sentimientos

_Ambas auras cambiaban una y otra vez de intensidad, pero eso no solo significaba un enfrentamiento entre alumno-maestro.. sino algo muy distinto.._

Mientras el primer enfrentamiento entre la alumna contra el maestro comenzaba, afuera estaba lloviendo producto de una semana de interminable niebla...

Hikari: Este día lo estuve esperando hace mucho tiempo, y por eso me esforzare al maximo..

Killua: espero que cuando termine esto..., no me vayas a odiar si pierdes...

Hikari: primero debes observar cada movimiento.. porque será en serio..

Hikari tomó rapidamente impulso para dar un fuerte golpe, pero Killua lo esquivó facilmente... Hikari intentaba golpealo pero Killua lo evito sin problema...

Hikari dió un gran salto para parle una patada, pero fue esquivado con facilidad, Killua en varias ocaciones intento noquearla pero Hikari se lo evitaba.. tomando en serio Killua desaparecio de la vista de Hikari, pero ella cerrando sus ojos, lograba esquivar los ataques de Killua...

Mientras ambos se repartian patadas y puñetaños, alguien los observaba sin perder ningun detalle..

De repente, Hikari sintió un dolor muy agudo en su tobillo izquierdo y al ver Killua que ella no podia seguir luchando en esas condiciones... decidio que él habia ganado en este combate..

Hikari:(enfadada) No es justo, deberías haber decidido que fue un empate...

Killua: Esta bien es un empate... pero porque no me contaste que te habias lesionado...

Hikari: No quise tomarle importancia, total no es tan grave...

Hikari:(apenada) "_Me siento tan fustrada...aunque aceptó que esta es mi primera derrota... mis lágrimas me brotan sin que pueda evitarlo..."_

Killua-kun me miraba preocupado, pero de repente pusó sus manos sobre mis hombros...

Killua: Hikari-chan...No debes echarte toda la culpa, en algún momento tenías que pasar por esto...

Killua secó mis humedas mejillas y mire sus ojos violetas.. _"que hermosos son me gustaría perderme en ellos..." _

Killua pusó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica... tanto para ella como para él... era su primer beso...

Killua:_ "En este momento, quiero sentirte como alguien importante para mí... al menos por esta vez no me preguntes... ya llegará el momento en que pueda responderte.."_

Killua me soltó y miramos hacia una ventana, ya habia dejado de llover...

Miré la hora...Ya se había hecho tarde... si sigo aqui mamá me regañará...

Hikari:(asombrada) LA HORA QUE ES!! Killua-kun... ya tengo que irme... nos veremos mañana...

Killua: Si quieres te acompaño.. a estas horas ya es peligroso salir solo...además aprovecharé de comprar algunas cosillas...

Hikari tomó sus cosas y juntó a Killua salieron del hotel.. pero ella no notó que alguien los observaba...

Killua: Quien está ahí!!

Hikari:(acercandose a un arbusto) Que lindo!! es un gatito...

Killua:(mirando a Hikari) _"Parece que le gustan mucho los animales..."_

Hikari: Acercate gatito.. no tengas miedo...

Killua: Parece que ahí viene un colectivo... si quieres a ese gatito..abrigalo con algo...

Hikari:(tomado en brazos al gatito) Aqui tengo una manta... ya no tendrás mas frio...

Killua:(acariciando al gatito) Ahora ya no sentirás mas solito..

Paró un colectivo ante ellos, Killua le hizo unas señas a Hikari... y se subieron al colectivo...

Un desconocido miró alejarse el colectivo...se sintío un poco aliviado..

¿¿??: Por un momento pensé que ese chiquillo me iba a descubrir.. pero esa chica notó a ese gatito... de cualquier forma.. no permitiré que sigan juntos por más tiempo...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Recuerdos sin olvido

_Este capitulo esta basado en los recuerdos guardados por todas las personas que tarde o temprano pasan por los caminos de la adolescencia..._

Despues de despedirme de Killua-kun... subi a mi habitacion que se encuentra en el segundo piso...

Cerré la puerta de mi pieza y busque en un pequeño estante, mi diario de toda la vida...donde relataba mi vida a traves de mi punto de vista...

Junto al estante, estaba sentado un conejito alado que sostenía entre sus manitos...un girasol.

Ese conejito era un regalo muy especial para mí, uno de los regalos más inolvidables para mí..

Tomé mi diario de toda la vida y al encontrar el año en que me obsequiaron el peluche de conejito comencé a leer y relatar ese año con toda exactitud..

FLASH BACK...Hace dos años aproximadamente...

Mi familia habia decidido mudarnos a la ciudad de Shizuoka... tan alejada de mi natal Ishikawa..

Le pregunte en varias ocasiones el porque de la mudanza a mi madre, pero ella nunca me respondió el motivo...

Cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, la encontre estupendamente bella y aunque al principio me estaba quejando de no mudarme, estaba ansiosa de conocer mi nueva habitacion..

Aunque tenia un hermano pequeño, mis padres me dejaron elegir mi pieza, y como tenia muchas cosas (como la cama, el closet, etc.) fue facilmente llenar esa inmensa habitacion...

En el tercer dia de vivir en nuestro nuevo hogar.. mis padres me anunciaron que iria a un colegio que estaba a unas pocas cuadras...

Al conocer mi colegio en la primera semana de asistir, supe que mis compañeras y compañeros eran mas desorganizados en comparacion a mis compañeros de Shizuoka...

Tras pasar el primer mes, llegó a nuestro salon un nuevo estudiante (ya que mis compañeras fueron las primeras en anunciarlo antes de la profesora) y que tambien venia de otra ciudad.. su nombre era Yamakawa Hikoichi

Al principio, él pocas veces se juntaba con los chicos de nuestra clase... tal vez porque estaba disgustado de cambiarse de ciudad...

Pasó el primer año en Shizuoka y despues de unos cuantos empujones de mis compañeras... comencé a hablar con él..y nos volvimos amigos...

Pero a comienzos del tercer año en Shizuoka, él me contó que por decision de sus padres... iba a mudarse de nuevo.. cosa que me pusó muy triste.. pero como despedida fuimos juntos a una tienda con cosas de anime...

Me hizo elegir cualquier cosa, y cuando vi a ese peluche, él se lo pidió al vendedor y me dijo..._"Este conejito es mi regalo de despedida para que nunca me olvides y siempre dure nuestra amistad.." _

FIN FLASH BACK...

Desde ese día tengo a mi conejito alado y dos veces a la semana me envía una carta para contarme sus vivencias en Ichikawa (Sii..donde yo vivia antes).. ahora él debe estar postulando a un preuniversitario...y yo??.. bueno yo... aún no veo eso como algo que quiera hacer aun... pero de cualquier forma estudiaré algo que me gusté.. sin ir a la universidad..

Cuando ví a Killua-kun por primera vez (cuando niño) me recordaba mucho a Hikoichi.. aunque él primero tiene el cabello albino y el segundo tenía el pelo más normal.. o sea negro…


	5. Desde que me fui sin rumbo

_Todo comienza por unos problemas familiares..pero termina con un momento agradable… con una sonrisa y uno que otro sonrojo..-_

Hikari estaba cansada de correr, ya no queria estar en su casa... tantas peleas, tantos malentendidos...necesitaba ser consolada para parar este sufrimiento...

Tras descansar por uno minutos sus cansados pies...giro su vista a una cafeteria..

Hikari:_(pensando)"Tal vez pueda tomar algo alli, pues apenas pude comer algo en casa..."_

Se sentó en una mesa desocupada y llamó al mesero para que le trajera un jugo de naranja, para entre otras cosas, calmar su sed y relajarse un largo rato...

Miro entre las ventanas del lugar... la calle tan concurrida a esas horas... eran las once y media de la mañana... en ese momento estaria ordenando su habitacion y preparando el almuerzo... si estuviera en su casa...

Hikari:_(pensando) "En estos momentos..Mamá ya estaría en su trabajo y Papá habria dejado a Eizan (su hermanito)con su prima que vivia a unas cuadras de su casa..."_

Hikari:_(murmurando) "De segura nadie estaría preguntando donde estoy.. si a nadie le importa que le pasará a su hija de dieciseis años.."_

Killua en esos momentos tras escuchar los murmuros de Hikari... le responde...

Killua:_(mirando para otro lado)"Si nadie se preocupara de ti... no hubiera entrado para preguntarte que sucede contigo...Hikari-chan.."_

Hikari: Killua-kun.. ni siquiera te vi entrar...

Killua:_(poniendo una cara picara)_ Ya te dije en otra oportunidad.. que cuando camino casi ninguna persona puede escuchar mis pasos..

Hikari:_(riendose) _Ya se me habia olvidado...perdon...

Killua:_(cambiando de tema)_ Porque tenias esa cara de pena.. paso algo en tu casa??

Hikari:_(poniendo cara de pena)_ En mi casa mis padres se pelearon.. y me escape sin que supieran de mi casa...

Killua:(recordando)_ "cuando me escape de casa... fue por un motivo parecido..para ella debe ser muy triste.." _

Hikari: Y tú??, porque estas aqui... por lo que se tu vives solo..

Killua: Antes de verte en este lugar.. Me estaba dirigiendo a mi departamento...

Hikari:(sonrojada) _"Cuando Killua-kun pone esa cara pensativa se ve tan lindo..." _

Killua: Porque me miras así.. tengo algo en la cara??

Hikari: No es nada... solo es que ... olvidalo..

Killua: Tienes hambre??.. si quieres te invito a comer...

Hikari: Es que yo...

Killua:(chantajeandola) Si aun no quieres volver a tu casa para pedir explicaciones...

Hikari: Esta bien... acepto...pero no me pongas esa cara...

Killua:(poniendo cara angelical) Asi esta mejor..

Hikari:(poniendo cara de enojo)_"Parece que a este le gusta ponerme nerviosa.."_

Killua no noto la mirada de enojo que sobresalia de la cara de Hikari...pero como recordo que este día en el restaurante que va todos los días... se sirve su comida favorita... tomo a Hikari de la mano para apurarse.. y salir del local

Hikari quedo en shock y como Killua estaba muy apurado.. la tuvo que arrastrar para que se moviera..

Killua:(tras notar que no se mueve) _"Hikari muevete...quiero llegar a comer..."_

Hikari: .. Ehhh..Killua-kun..

Killua: Ya era hora que dijeras algo... te pasa algo??

Hikari:(Mirando para otro lado..)"_No me pasa nada..a mi ya me dio hambre..."_

Killua: Apuremonos ..mejor y menos conversa..

Hikari y Killua salieron corriendo del local y por poco... se quedan sin asientos ya que el restaurante estaba bastante concurrido..


	6. Mi primera cita

_Para ella era un sueño...para él unos de esos días a su lado...ambos deseaban que ese momento fuera especial para los dos..._

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa que había sido desocupada por una pareja... y llamaron a un mesero para pedir su orden...

Mesero: Buenas tardes, que se van a servir jóvenes?

Killua: Un Kinpira gobou y un jugo de manzana..

Hikari: Un Kimpira gonbou y un jugo de durazno..

Mesero: en unos minutos, les traigo su orden..

Hikari no paraba de mirarlo.. lo encontraba tan relajado..

Ella para fijar su vista en otra cosa... bebió su jugo de durazno y pensó que pasaría en su casa al darse cuenta de su ausencia... si la estarán buscando..o no..

…l miraba como de costumbre, las calles a través de los vidrios de la ventanas... cada vez que ella comía su Kinpira gobou la encontraba muy linda... no comprendía el porque de mirarla sin que ella lo notara pero era algo que no lo podía evitar..

Tras pasar por su cabeza que ella estaba sola..en un restaurante con Killua... pensó- "Esta sería nuestra primera salida juntos.."

Killua: Te ves contenta.. acaso nunca haz salido a comer con alguien..??

Hikari:(sonrojada)_"Esta sería nuestra primera salida juntos.. después de conocernos.."_

Killua:(mirando hacia otro lado) sí.. es cierto..pero no debes darle tanta importancia.. ya que tu cara esta como un tomate..

Hikari: no tienes porque decir eso.. no es culpa mía que me sonroje cada vez que... tu me..

Killua:(mirándola fijamente) "Que yo que..Hikari-chan..??

Hikari: (tapando su sonrojo) Noo..naada.."_que pasa conmigo..porque no puedo tranquilizarme... no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me mira tan fijamente..."_

Killua:(tras mirar su vaso vacío) "_si quieres te pido otro vaso..para que te relajes un rato..y evitar que te deshidrates..jajajajaja.."_

Hikari:(dentro de si)_"Le hace mucha gracia ponerme nerviosa.."_

Tanto ella como él no notaron que el tiempo pasaba lentamente a su alrededor..

Hikari: Me siento tan feliz..tras esperar toda mi vida para que llegara este momento..siento que este día será inolvidable..

Killua pensaba de una forma parecida..no podía evitar verla..era primera vez que estaba tan cerca de alguien sin tener que hacerle daño..

hace unos años atrás..su forma de pensar era totalmente distinta.. desde pequeño le habían enseñado que las personas que no tenían ningún tipo de vínculo con su familia.. solo servían para obtener ganancias con su muerte, ya que su familia desde siempre han sido asesinos profesionales..

Pero desde que escapó para nunca mas regresar..comprendió que nada de lo que había vivido en su niñez era real.. todas las personas necesitan la ayuda y el cariño de otros para subsistir... una de ellas era la amistad...enseñada por sus amigos...y la necesidad de querer a alguien... enseñado por ella...

Y ahora que conocía a Hikari...algo en él...provocaba esas ganas de protegerla y verla sonreir para evitar sus lágrimas...que solo le recordaban su larga soledad...


	7. Un día especial para mí

_Ambos se fueron juntos al centro comercial, ya que necesitaban estar a solas como siempre.. pero no pensarían que después de eso pasaría algo que los uniría más.._

Amanecía un nuevo día.. y como siempre ...Hikari se sentía feliz..

Aún en su mente recordaba su primera cita... la encontró única por fue solo una casualidad.. como siempre tuvo un final feliz...

Abrió las ventanas de su habitación, se respiraba una sensación agradable como jardín recién regado..

Hikari: (poniéndose una cadena en el cuello) "Tengo tantas ganas de salir.. creo que este será un gran día.."

Hikari bajó las escaleras para llegar al primer piso de su acogedor hogar, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno y su abuela acariciaba a su gatito sentados en el sofá... su padre no estaba en casa, ya que era un hombre muy ocupado en su oficina..

Hikari: Mamá, Abuelita.. y Kyo(el gatito) buenos días..

Haru:(madre de Hikari) Buenos días hija, estas de buen humor como todas las mañanas..

Zuki:(abuela de Hikari) Buenos días pequeña.. te ves muy contenta .. saldrás con tu chico otra vez..

Hikari: Abue.. siii... pero no estoy segura a donde..

Haru: Puedes ir al centro comercial... hoy hay una liquidación y se inaugura un nuevo stant de comida rápida... será divertido si vas acompañada..

Hikari: Mamá.. tienes razón... entonces iré para allá..

Haru: Pero antes que te vayas.. toma desayuno.. y no te olvides de tu celular..

Hikari: jajjajaja... se me había olvidado..

Hikari después de tomar desayuno con su familia, tomó su celular y sacó del frezzer un jugo de manzana..

Hikari: Nos vemos... regresó antes de la cena..

Haru: No te olvides de traer algo para la cena..

Hikari: Hai!!

Hikari camino unas cuantas cuadras y llegó hasta el hogar de "su chico" en un grandioso hotel..

Hikari:(pensando) "Cuando vengo para acá.. me siento tan diminuta.. UU

En ese momento al bajar la mirada del gran edificio, se percata que Killua sale del mismo..

Hikari:(corriendo hacia él) Killua-kun.. buenos días..

Killua:(tras divisarla) Hikari-chan... buenos días..

Killua: Y... que haces aquí... que también hoy tienes libre..??

Hikari: Si... es que hoy no tenía mucho que hacer..

Killua: Y.. a donde quieres ir hoy..

Hikari: Al centro comercial, que quiero vitriniear un poco..

Killua:(mirándola)"Hikari-chan.. me pareces tan predecible .. pero tan agradable...

Hikari:(mirándolo)... Eres tan chido... me gusta cuando estas tan serio.. -

Se subieron a un colectivo y al llegar al centro comercial...

Hikari:(emocionada) _"Este lugar es estupendo..."_

Killua:(pensando) _"Se ve emocionada.. creo que esta bien que viniera con ella..."_

Hikari corría de una tienda a otra, se sentía muy emocionada... (sobre todo porque le habían pagado... su mesada ...)

La chica de repente se quedo mirando perpleja una tienda de peluches... ya que aún... sigue siendo como una niña... solo que mas crecidita XD

Hikari:(mirando a traves de una vitrina) Estas compras ahora son perfectas... pero todos estos peluches son kawaii... no puedo decidirme... mmm...

Killua:(mirándola de reojo) "... vaya... ahora se quedará mas de dos horas en decidirse... ¬¬Uu "

Hikari: Killua-kun... ayudame en decidirme... por favor... siiii ...

Killua:(resignado)... esta bien... ya voy... _"como si fuera poco las cantidad de cosas que se a comprado... ¬¬Uu"_

Hikari:(mirandolo)... Killua-kun... te pasa algo...pareces molesto...

Killua:(simulando)... No... no es nada...

Hikari:(cambiando de tema)... ¿Cuál de todos encuentras más kawaii..?

Killua:(confuso) "_... Para mí.. todos son iguales...todos son animales...de peluche..._

Hikari: Dijiste algo...??

Killua: Naadaaa.. pero ..después de que compres...

Hikari:(emocionada)... Siii ...[Pensando que le iba a comprar algo..

Killua:(con cara de niño peque) Podemos pasar por las consolas... siii??

Hikari:(a punto de caerse)... Killua-kun..._"Creo que le toca a él elegir donde ir.." _Esta bien ... pero me ayudas a elegir mi peluche...

Killua:(pensando) .."Esperaré unos minutos más..mientras ella sea feliz... "

Tras decidir entre tantos peluches xD... ambos se dirigieron a una tienda especializada en consolas de videojuegos.. algo que a este chiquillo es algo que le apasiona... además de los dulces.. XDD

Hikari al entrar a la tienda de videojuegos .. mira a su alrededor y recuerda... que es mala jugando contra esos equipos (triste pero cierto )...

Killua mientras tanto corre de un lugar a otro... al contrario de Hikari... se vuelve hiperactivo.. teniendo consolas cerca XD

Killua:(obligando al vendedor a sacar gran cantidad de consolas) .. Y esta cuanta memoria tiene... cual es su precio ..blablabla..

Hikari:(con cara de aburrimiento) _" Y.. que él decía que yo era fácil de convencer... mira por donde.."_

Al salir de la tienda de consolas.. Killua se sentía satisfecho ya que tenía algo mas para su colección.. de cosas que a veces.. usa..

Hikari lo agarra del brazo y le señala un stant de comida rápida.. que ese mismo día había sido inaugurado..en el centro comercial..

Hikari: Killua-kun.. tengo hambre.. comamos algo..

Killua:(mirándola a los ojos) .. Elige lo que quieras comer no importa el precio..

Hikari: Ehh!!... Está bien.. Killua-kun..

Ambos entraron al stant de comida rápida y pidieron su orden.. dos grandes helados..(los mas caros del lugar.. algo que al cajero le impresiono mucho..)

Se sentaron en una mesa de a dos ubicado en el patio de comidas del centro comercial..

Hikari:(disfrutando el helado) Killua-kun.. estos helados son muy caros... te queda acaso dinero para el pasaje de regreso??

Killua: Demás... yo tengo demasiado dinero... ni siquiera me gaste la décima parte de mi capital..

Hikari:(asombrada) En serio.. pero .. yo jamás te veo que trabajes.. acaso tus padres te envían dinero..

Killua:(molesto).. No[Hikari no sabe que él es de una familia de asesinos..

Hikari: (triste).. Te molesto mi pregunta.. no quería hacerte enojar..Killua-kun..

Killua:(levantándole el rostro) Hikari-chan.. no estoy molesto contigo.. solo que.. yo..

Hikari: Sucede algo malo..??

Killua:(pensando)_ "Que hago.. le digo la verdad o no?? ".. Hika.._

_Hikari: Si ... no puedes decirlo .. te entiendo.. yo también tengo secretos.._

_Killua: Ya no importa.. Hikari-chan.. se hace tarde.. tenemos que regresar ya.._

_Hikari: Es cierto.. ahora que recuerdo ..compremos algo para la cena.. Mamá me pidió que llevara algo para la cena.._

_Killua: Cerca de aquí hay un supermercado.. apúrate.. y nos vamos .. se hace de noche.._

_Hikari: Hai!! regreso inmediatamente.. _

_Tras esperar unos minutos sentado en una banca (con las bolsas molestándole) Hikari regresa con cosas para la cena.. para su casa.._

_Hikari: Ahh!! _

_Killua:(preocupado) ..Pasa algo.._

_Hikari: Ahora que recuerdo.. Mamá me dijo que si querías venir a cenar a mi casa... quieres venir conmigo..??_

_Killua:(sonriendo) Por supuesto.. sólo si me acompaña.. la chica más linda de este mundo.._

_Hikari:(sonrojada) Killua-kun.. yo.._

_Killua: Es una broma.. así me ahorras hacer mi cena.. jijijijiji.._

_Hikari:(enojada) Kill.. "No debo enojarme con él.. ya que .. estuve toda la tarde a solas con él.." _

_Killua:(mirándola de reojo) "Está es una de las tantas veces que estamos a solas..." " Cada vez que estoy con ella.. me siento feliz.."_

_Se tomaron de las manos... y sonriendo.. caminan juntos hacia la salida del centro comercial.. iluminado por una brillante noche cubierta de estrellas.._


	8. Cena familiar noche de luna llena

_En este capitulo.. Killua acepta a ir con Hikari a cenar... para entre otras cosas... Mejor no le doy mas detalles jijiijji _

Como la casa de la familia Yukitzu (familia de Hikari) solo quedaba a unas cuadras del centro comercial, se fueron juntos caminando...

Hikari tras divisar su hogar a lo lejos, notó que Killua estaba con una mirada que jamás había notado en él... estaba nervioso??... [ sería de no creer Uu

Hikari sacó una llave plateada de sus bolsillos para ingresar a su hogar..

Tras abrir la puerta, un pequeño gatito azul marino de ojos verdes se acerca a los recién llegados saludándolos con un tierno maullido..

Hikari: Kyo.. como éstas?? ...

Killua: Ehh?? Hikari-chan..

Hikari: Sii? que sucede...??

Killua: Que ese gatito no es el de la otra vez??

Hikari: Exacto.. es él.. le puse Kyo... no es lindo??

Killua: Sii... pero y tu familia.. ??

Hikari: Llegué contigo recuerdas?? ¬¬Uu ... Yo tampoco se donde se habrán ido..

Killua: Es cierto.. pero que hacemos ahora..??

Hikari: Mmm... quieres.. comer algo.. conmigo??

Killua: Por supuesto.. solo si llegas a hacer algo comestible.. jijijiij...

Hikari: Oye...

Mientras Hikari se introducía a la cocina, Killua seguía con la mirada al pequeño Kyo que se estaba acercando a una planta de Cola de zorro roja [un tipo de planta de interior

Killua tras ver a la planta, empieza a jugar con ella al igual que Kyo [Como un gato más XD

Hikari mientras tanto revisa el freezer y saca algunas verduras y unos trozos de carne.. para preparar la cena.. hasta que...

Hikari: (tras ver una nota en la puerta del freezer) Pero esto es.. una nota de aviso de mis padres..

NOTA   
Nos hubiera gustado quedarnos en casa, pero teníamos un imprevisto... no te preocupes.. regresaremos pronto!!

Papá & Mamá…

Hikari: Vaya... así que tuvieron que salir... que lástima..

Killua: Hikari-chan... Kyo esta corriendo como loco.. puedes venir... para ver que le pasa??

Hikari: Ya voy...  
Hikari tras ver a l pequeño Kyo moviéndose de un lugar a otro lo toma entre sus brazos...

Hikari: Que te pasa..?? que tienes... Kyo??

Killua: Este.. parece que quiere ir al baño.. 

Hikari: Kyo... además de mojarme las manos, ensuciaste el piso T-T

Killua: Si quieres yo llevo a Kyo al patio y aprovechas de cambiarte.. Ok??

Hikari: Ok!! T-T

Killua teniendo en sus brazos al pequeño gatito, ve como se aleja ella.. subiendo por la escalera al segundo piso.. donde esta su habitación...

Killua:(mientras Kyo juega con un botón)_ "... Te ves tan linda con esa polera sin mangas ¬//¬ "_

Hikari busca un chaleco celeste... en su closet pero no lo encuentra por ninguna parte..

Hikari: Kuso!! ...Maldito chaleco.. donde estas..

Mientras en el patio de la casa de los Yukitzu..

Killua: (soltando a Kyo) Parece que lo necesitabas mucho.. cierto??

Hikari tras encontrar su chaleco, entra a la cocina para apagar lo que había preparado...

Hikari: Listo!! ... Ahora solo tengo que ir a buscar a los chicos -

Killua:(entrando) Hikari-chan... tenemos hambre.. cierto Kyo..

Kyo: Miau!!

Hikari: Ok!! ... toma asiento .. en un momento voy..

Hikari saca los platos de la despensa y mientras él pone los platos en el comedor... ella sirve la cena..

Hikari:(sentándose) .. Y que te parece la comida?? -

Killua:(saboreando) .. Está deliciosa..

Hikari: Gracias... - .. [dirigiéndose al gato Ahh!! Kyo te serviré a ti también..

Le da un poco de la comida... vaciándola en un plato... haciendo que Kyo se quede lamiendo el platillo..

Los tres se quedan comiendo hasta que .. tocan a la puerta..

Hikari:(dirigiéndose a la puerta) ... _" Pero quien será a estas horas?? serán mis padres??"_

Inoue y Haru:(cargando bolsas) Buenas noches Hika-chan...

Hikari: Papá.. Mamá buenas noches... les ayudo??

Haru: Vaya.. que sorpresa.. tenemos visita..

Inoue: (tras ver a Killua) Hikari.. él es tu .. amigo??.. ¬¬

Hikari: (sonrojada) .. Si..sii Papá... su nombre es Killua.. Zaolyeck Uu

Killua: Mucho gusto señor y señora Yukitzu..

Haru: El gusto es nuestro.. hace mucho que están.. solos??

Hikari: .. Nooo.. llegamos hace como 3 minutos..

Inoue: Hikari.. como ibas a presentarnos a tu amigo.. fuimos al supermercado.. ¬¬

Haru: Pero al volver había mucho tráfico..

Hikari: Entiendo... pero.. y la abue Zuki??

Haru: Como sabes... Hoy mamá se reunió con sus amigas de la universidad.. así que volverá el domingo..

Hikari: Ahh.. y... el abue Zen (padre de Haru) .. también fue con ella??

Haru: Sii.. también fue con ella..

Inoue: Entonces.. cenemos... la mesa está lista...

Todos: Hai!!

Inoue y Haru llenaron de preguntas a Killua... algo que a Hikari le encantaba ya que así lo conocerían mejor...

Hikari: Papás... Por hoy.. Killua-kun se puede alojar en la habitación de huéspedes.. ya es muy tarde..

Inoue: Pero solo por esta vez... recuerda que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.. 

Haru: recuerda que mañana es el ensayo ... tienes que ser puntual..

Hikari: Se me había olvidado.. entonces.. me voy a dormir..

Killua: Con permiso.. yo también me voy a dormir.. hasta mañana..

Haru: Hija.. no olvides poner el despertador..

Inoue: Y llevar a Killua-kun a su habitación.. ¬¬

Hikari: Ok!! .. vamos Killua-kun.. Hasta mañana..

H y I: (al unísono) Que tengan buenas noches..

Tras subir las escaleras, Hikari se dirigió a un porta-llaves.. y sacando las llaves de las habitaciones.. ambos se fueron caminado por el pasillo...

Hikari llevo a Killua a la habitación donde debería irse a dormir.. pero en vez de eso.. él le tomó la mano.. como si tuviera que contarle algo..

Hikari:(sentándose en una silla).. Si.. necesitas decirme algo.. dímelo ahora..

Killua: Bueno.. es sobre lo de hoy..

Hikari: .. Pasó algo..??

Killua: Podría decirse.. que nada malo..

Hikari: Entonces..

Killua: Solo.. quería darte las gracias..

Hikari:(sorprendida).. Y.. porque..?? Si ya hemos salido varias veces.. últimamente..

Killua: ... Es que.. Cuando salimos hoy juntos.. me hiciste recordar.. algunos momentos felices que pase con mis amigos..

Killua: Eso era todo lo que te quería decir.. (la besa en la mejilla)

Hikari:(sonrojada) Po-por na- nada..

Hikari:(dirigiéndose a la puerta) Mañana.. tengo que levantarme.. temprano.. buenas noches..

Killua:(sonriendo) Para ti también.. Hikari-chan.. buenas noches!!

Hikari cierra la puerta de la habitación.. dejándole solo..

Killua se recuesta en la cama.. mira hacia su lado derecho.. y mira en ella una mesita de noche.. abre uno de sus cajones.. saca una lapicera y arranca una hoja de una libreta..

Killua:(escribiendo en ella) .. _"Espero que puedas leerla.. a solas.. y que llegues a entender lo que no puedo decirte solo en palabras.."_ tras terminar de escribir.. Killua apaga la luz.. y guardando la carta en la mesa de noche.. se duerme..


	9. Días de Lluvia Insti Nakayomi

_Comenzaba un nuevo día de clases.. en el instituto..algo que significaba distanciarse mas seguido.._  
_Que ocurrirá más adelante?? ... Léanlo y lo sabrán.. -_

_------_

Mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno, todos ya se habían levantado.. algunos para trabajar y otros para estudiar..

Hikari escuchaba la monótona melodía del despertador... eran las 6:30 de la madrugada...

Hikari tras estar lista para comenzar el día, tomó su mochila y bajo por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al comedor..

Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras bebía un café... su madre ponía la mesa para cinco personas..

Hikari:_ "Pero si los abuelos no están.. ahh!! verdad.. Killua-kun se quedo a dormir.."_

Haru: Buenos días.. cómo dormiste.??

Hikari:(tomado asiento) Bien.. veo que otra vez soy la última en llegar a desayunar..

Haru:(bebiendo un té) Killua-kun aun se esta bañando..

Hikari: Ahh!!.. no tenía idea.._" Creo que no será bueno subir... jijijjiji "_

_Inoue: (dirigiéndose a Hikari) A que hora debes estar en el Instituto??_

_Hikari: Antes de las 8:30 a.m... pero aún así.. como tendré que hacer un examen de historia.. tengo que irme a las 7.50 am.. Porqué?_

_Inoue: Te preguntaba... solo porque pensaba llevarte a clases.. pero no podrá ser así.._

_Hikari: Es una lastima.. _

_Haru: Hija... piensas irte al Instituto sola??_

_Hikari: Creo que si... si no tengo otra opción.._

_Killua:(tomando asiento) Si es posible.. yo la acompaño.._

_Haru:(conversando con su esposo) Podría ir Hikari acompañada de Killua-kun irse juntos al Instituto..??_

_Inoue:(mirado a Hikari) Si ella no tiene ningún inconveniente.. ¬¬_

_Hikari:(feliz) En serio.. Papá.. puedo irme con Killua-kun..??_

_Inoue:(seriamente) En serio.. pero no llegues muy tarde a casa.. ya que mañana regresan los abuelos.. ¬¬_

_Hikari:(Agarrando su bolso) Ok!!...muchas gracias... mamá y papá.._

_Haru: Espera Hikari... te olvidas de tu pasaje.._

_Hikari: es verdad.. se me había olvidado... _

_Tras tomar su pasaje, Hikari acompañada de Killua.. se despiden de la familia Yukitzu.. _

_Killua:(mirándola) En serio.. no te molesta que vaya contigo??_

_Hikari: Pero como me vas a molestar... _

_Hikari:(sonrojada) Es una suerte que mamá nos dejará irnos juntos.._

_Killua:(riéndose) Vaya suerte.. _

_Hikari: Si.. parece que mamá notaba que necesitaba conversar..contigo.._

_Killua:(mostrándose confundido) Que quieres decir.. Tienes dudas??_

_Hikari: Si.. desde ayer.. quería preguntarte algo.. que no me deja tranquila.. _

_Killua:(seriamente) Es sobre.. mi origen.. o no??.._

_Hikari: Si no te molesta.. _

_Killua: Creo que todavía no es el momento.. ya llegamos a la estación.._

_Hikari: Es cierto.. pero prométeme que me lo contaras.._

_Killua: Ok!!.. cuál es el tren que debemos tomar??_

_Hikari: Aquel.. Pero esta muy lleno.. el próximo llegara en cinco minutos.._

_Killua: Ya veo.. y.. a que ensayo se refería tu madre??_

_Hikari: A un ensayo de teatro.. ya que en unos días será el aniversario del instituto.._

_Killua: vaya!! ... " esas serian unas de las cosas que me estaría perdiendo.." "aunque sería una perdida de tiempo.. ¬¬Uu "_

_Se sentaron en una banca, y tuvieron que esperar los 5 minutos faltantes.. _

_Por alguna razón.. se produjo un silencio que parecía ser infinito ... hasta que pasaron detrás de ellos.. unos niños pequeños corriendo mientras su joven madre intentaba alcanzarlos... _

_Llegó por fin el tren que estaban esperando, ambos caminaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna y al sentarse percataron que los mismos niños de la vez anterior habían ingresado también.. _

_¿¿??1: Mira lo que tengo.. es el Hipermegaton 2007.. no como el tuyo.._

_¿¿??2: Que dices, tenemos el mismo.. solo de distinto color..¬¬_

_¿¿??1: El mío es más espectacular.._

_¿¿??2: Di lo que quieras.. el mío lo compraron primero.. así que es el mejor.._

_¿¿??3: Dejen de estar peleando y quédense tranquilos.._

_¿¿?? 1-2: Sii.._

_Hikari tras escuchar como peleaban esos niños.. le produjo cierta incomodidad.. quiso llamar su atención.. pero él no parecía notar su presencia..[Llevaba un MP3, haciéndole parecer que andaba en otro mundo.._

_Hikari:(apenada) "Es una lastima que comience mis clases del 2º semestre.. ya me había acostumbrado a estar mas seguido.. con él.."_

_De repente paro el tren.. y entró mucha gente.. haciendo que se apretará la gente unas con otras.. salvo la gente sentada que no tenían ese inconveniente.. pero aunque se evitaran los empujones.. era inevitable.. esquivar las pisadas.._

_Aunque el vocero del tren informaba por el parlante, indicando la próxima parada.. con tanta gente hablando al mismo tiempo.. Hikari escuchaba apenas lo que decía.. _

_Tras aquello, el vocero informó la próxima parada que tanto había esperado.. se dirigía al instituto Nakayomi y.. al santuario Kusanagi ..[si no se acuerdan lo nombre en el primer capitulo ¬¬_

_Hikari espero a que la gente bajara y tomandolo del brazo.. Killua pudo percatarse de que habían llegado.. y que ya era hora de bajarse del tren.._

_Caminaron por las concurridas avenidas... y Hikari aún acompañada.. le indicó las tiendas que acostumbraba a visitar.. sin éxito.._

_Pararon.. era el momento de la despedida.. habían llegado al lejano instituto.. Hikari suspiro débilmente.. no quería que se marchará.. _

_Killua, al mirar la mirada triste de ella.. solo quiso mirarla por última vez antes de marcharse.. _

_Ella vestía su uniforme de instituto.. Llevaba una parka verde oscuro con la insignia del instituto bordado en ambos brazos, una polera manga larga blanca y una falda también blanca con los bordes rojos con verde.._

_Se veía para su gusto.. muy linda.. [si llego a la posibilidad de mandarla a una pagina para que la puedan ver mejor.._

_Hikari le hizo unas señas .. de que tendría que ingresar a clases.. _

_El introdujo su mano en su bolsillo, que para sorpresa de ella.. era un Choco-robot.. esos que [sin saberlo él le fascinaban.. y se entrego a ella.._

_Lo abrazó y con una sonrisa le dio las gracias.. se separaron y lentamente.. ella vio como se alejaba.. como si toda su felicidad se hubiera ido.. y que jamás regresaría.._

_Hikari aún podía divisar su silueta a lo lejos.. ella no quería separarse de él.. hasta que salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien le tironeaba la parka.. _

_¿¿??1: Hika-chan.. despierta.. ya tocaron el timbre.._

_Hikari: Shizu.. ka-chan.. Ohayo.._

_Shizuka: Ohayo.. escuchaste lo que dije.._

_Hikari: Noo.. que cosa??_

_Shizuka: Ayy dios!!.. Porque nunca escuchas nada.. --Uu_

_Shizuka:(gritando)YA TOCARON EL TIMBRE, TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR A CLASES..!!!!! ò.ó _

_Hikari:(con los oídos tapados) Ya te escuche.. no era necesario que me gritaras.. O.o_

_Shizuka: Mejor nos apuramos.. los profes ya deben estar por ingresar a sus respectivas clases.._

_Hikari: Auchh!!.. No quiero ir.. TT_

_Shizuka: Yaa.. te llego la flojerita... No tienes remedio ¬¬Uu_

_Las chicas subieron por las escaleras hasta el desierto pasillo del tercer piso.. _

_Hikari: Etoo.. que no hay nadie..??_

_Shizuka: están en clases... sii definitivamente eres la Yukitzu Hikari que conozco.. ¬¬uU_

_Entraron a su sala.. muchas chicas se pasaban el rato conversando acerca de sus vacaciones.. no querían pasar el rato escuchando las aburridas clases que estarían por comenzar.. ya que el profesor aun no llegaba.._

_Pasaron las horas de clases, lentamente.. como si la vida estuviera eternamente dedicada a estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un lugar de estudios.._

_Hikari no podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden.. era la primera vez que se había enamorado profundamente por alguien y fue correspondido.._

_Sonó el timbre.. anunciando que se terminaba el martirio de estudio de ese aburrido día.. quería irse pronto.. estar sola.. para tener solo en su alrededor.. algo que realmente le importaba.._

_Hikari tomo su mochila y salio con su única y mejor amiga de la abandonada sala de clases, ya que sus otras compañeras.. solo les cruzaba algunas palabras para llenar el vacío .. de las diferencias social y sicológica que divide a la gente.._

_Vio como se marchaba del instituto.. despidiéndose con un débil "Hasta mañana" ... tapando el imponente silencio que las rodeaba en ese momento.._

_Hikari sin tomarle importancia dio por mirar el cielo.. las grises nubes cubrían el alegre sol que había iluminado durante el día.. _  
_Unas finas gotas de lluvia resbalaron sobre la tapada frente de la chica y cayeron rápidamente una lluvia que parecía querer inundarlo todo.._

_La chica semi-empapada no tenia nada con que cubrirse, varias tiendas habían cerrado, así que estuvo varios minutos buscando un refugio.._

_Agotada de correr.. la chica se sentó en uno de las pocas bancas de espera.. para tomar el autobús.. _

_Miro hacia el piso.. intentando ver su reflejo en algún charco.. pero en ves de verse ella vio que alguien se acercaba .. y traía un paraguas consigo.. _

_¿¿??: creo que al haberme atrasado al salir de la sala.. tuvo como recompensa.. encontrarme contigo.. mi Hikari.._

_Hikari sonrío al ver a esa persona que le ofrecía su paraguas... y encontrarle a ese momento como algo bueno.._

_Hikari: Pero si eres tú.. Yugi Sayamitzu..[este apellido es inventado - _

_[Yugi siempre a mirado a la chica como a una hermana menor.. ya que Hikari tiene solo un año y medio menos que él_

_Yugi:(pasándole un paquete).. Recibe esto .. solo como a cambio de la bufanda de la otra vez.._

_Hikari:(abriéndolo) Ohh!! gracias.. pero si es.. Un peluche de un gato .. que Kawaii -_

_Yugi:(mirándola tiernamente) La ultima vez.. me dijiste que te encantan los peluches... y como no tienes mascotas.. quise reemplazarlo con esto.._

_Hikari:(abrazando el peluche) Ya tengo una mascota.. pero .. igual.. muchas gracias por el obsequio.._

_Yugi: Y.. Como haz estado últimamente.._

_Hikari:(apenada) Bien.. pero.. aún.. no logró olvidar a... tu sabes.._

_Yugi:(seriamente) .. es cierto.. Hiko-kun.. hace tiempo que se fue.. pero estoy seguro que aun no te ha olvidado.._

_Hikari mira hacia el cielo.. como agradeciendo que su primer amigo desde que llego a la ciudad.. solo con él.. habla de lo que realmente siente.. ya que ella le tiene más confianza .. que a cualquiera de sus amigas.._

_Yugi se sienta a su lado y..mira a la chica.. él desde que la conoció en la secundaria.. que son amigos.. y él también le tiene confianza.. para contarle sus secretos.._

_Yugi nota que la chica esta empapada... y abre su bolso.. sacando de el una parka.._

_Yugi: Ponte esto.. no me gustaría que te enfermaras..._

_Hikari:(sacándose el chaleco) Arigato!!.. _

_Yugi mira a la chica poniéndose la parka.. nota que en su cuello lleva una cadena que nunca había visto.. _

_Yugi:(pensando) "Tal vez se lo regalaron... Se le ve muy bien..."_

_Hikari:(mirándole de reojo) "Es una suerte que llegará.. ya me estaba dando frío".._

_Hikari abre también su bolso.. y saca una bolsa.. echando la chaleco empapada al interior de esta.._

_Ambos se levantan de la banca.. y caminan llevándose consigo el paraguas.. después toman un autobús.. y Hikari en vez de bajar en el paradero de su casa.. baja en otro.. como si fuera a visitar a alguien.._

_Yugi:(viendo que ella se levantaba) Hikari.. que no te dirigías a tu casa??_

_Hikari:(mirándolo) Eso era.. pero ahora.. quiero hacer algo primero.._

_Yugi: Entiendo.. entonces.. nos veremos mañana.._

_Hikari: Ok!! Hasta mañana.. Mitú-kun... [para ella y sus amigas.. utilizan ese apodo para no confundirse con ella _

_Hikari baja del autobús.. mientras el mismo se aleja.. Yugi la mira alejándose con una mirada triste.._

_Hikari camina a paso lento hacia un sitio que le es muy concurrido.. El departamento de él.. Killua Zaolyeck.._


	10. Algo que no se esperaba

_Hikari va a visitarlo.. pero jamás se imaginaría que esa visita.. la lamentaría..y la agradecería ..al mismo tiempo.._

este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado.. espero que a uds. también les guste.. y.. dejen comentarios

--------------

Hikari: Ok!! Hasta mañana.. Mitzu-kun... [para ella y sus amigas.. utilizan ese apodo para no confundirse con ella

Hikari baja del autobús.. mientras el mismo se aleja.. Yugi la mira alejándose con una mirada triste..

Hikari camina a paso lento hacia un sitio que le es muy concurrido.. El depto. de él.. Killua Zaolyeck..

Lentamente la chica subió por el ascensor hasta el sexto piso.. camino por el pasillo y tras buscar y buscar encontró el nº6019...

Hikari:(mirando el nº) _" Debe ser aquí.. estoy más que segura.."_

Sacó un llavero que tenía un gatito[es fan de los nekos - y cuatro llaves..

Introdujo una de las llaves.. y abrió lentamente la puerta..  
Deja su bolso en uno de los sillones del living.. entra al baño y se cambia de ropa.. [vaya.. cuantas cosas lleva en ese bolso U

Tras estar con ropa seca, Hikari se acerco a la ventana para ver si seguía lloviendo..

Hikari:(mirando hacia la ventana).._"Me gustaría saber donde estas.. te necesito cerca.."_

Hikari se sentía desesperada.. no podía dejar de observar el reloj de la pared.. 15..20..25..30 minutos esperando..

De repente, notó que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar..

No sabía que hacer en ese momento.. como si fuera una intrusa.. ¿Y.. si se había equivocado de lugar..??

Hikari se levantó rápidamente del sillón donde estaba sentada.. y tomando sus cosas.. entró al cuarto de baño.. para poder observar si alguien entraba..

Entró por la puerta, un joven de aproximadamente 25 años.. traía consigo unas cajas.. ¿un encargo??..

El joven dejando las cajas a un lado de la puerta, la dejo entreabierta.. entrando ahora un chico de mas menos de su edad.. vestido de una parka negra que cubría tanto sus ojos y parte de los pantalones también negros.. (solo le faltaba la guadaña para parecer un verdugo --uU)

El chico se bajo el gorro de la parka que le cubría la mayoría de su cabeza.. descubriendo su peculiar cabello albino.. y.. sus irreconocibles.. ojos

El chico presencio que alguien.. había ingresado..[a excepción del cargador claro.. ya.. que en un sillón había quedado olvidado.. un envoltorio de dulce..

Hikari tras notar que él.. había llegado.. salió lentamente del baño.. y como si la fueran a regañar.. miro apenada. al chico recién llegado..

Killua vio a la chica salir de su escondite.. como si.. hubiera echo algo malo..

Hikari:(disculpándose) Killua-kun.. esteee. yo..

Killua: Hika..ri-chan.. me extraña que te acerques a mí.. como si te fuera a reñir..

Hikari: Tienes.. razón.. ni siquiera.. yo se.. porque.. me siento nerviosa..

Killua:(tras notar su vestimenta) .. Pero .. que no habías ido a clases..??

Hikari: esteee.. si.. lo que pasa.. es que me empape.. eso es todo..

Hikari: .. y esas cajas.??

Killua:(tras ver las cajas).. Ehh.. olvídate de ellas..

Hikari:(notando cierta desconfianza) _"Que me estará ocultando.. espero que no sea nada..No.. Hikari.. él no se atrevería"_

Killua:(tomando las cajas) Mejor ... las voy a guardar.. en el armario.. puedes.. ir por mientras al..

Hikari: si.. te refieres a la cocina.. con mucho gusto..

Los chicos tras terminar lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.. tomaron..algunas cosas.. para la cena.. [ya.. parecen mas que una pareja XD

Killua se sentía a gusto.. teniendo a la chica en su depto.. como si le recordara.. a alguien.. que.. quiso mucho..

Hikari dejando cocinando la cena.. abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al chico... sintiendo.. ese calor tan agradable.. que sintió la primara vez que estuvo.. entre sus brazos..[Kyaa!! no puedo evitarlo

Hikari inconcientemente.. miró hacia una de las mesitas de estar... a un costado de los sillones.. notando un cuadro.. fotográfico..

Dispersándose de Killua tomó el cuadro. vio en ella a cuatro niños pequeños.. una pequeña de 10, un niño de 6, un niño de 4 .. y una pequeñita de tan solo dos años.. abrazados por su ... supuesta madre..

Killua.. le quitó de las manos.. el cuadro.. de esa familia.. ¿¿sería acaso el momento de la verdad..??...

Hikari miró al chico notando en él una mirada.. que jamás en su vida a su lado había divisado.. su mirada.. de tristeza..

Killua se sentía perturbado.. ni siquiera él mismo comprendía el porque de ocultarle su familia.. su origen..

Hikari seguía mirando esos ojos vacíos.. _"creo que es mejor que me vaya.."_

Hikari se dirigió hacia la puerta.. pero algo la detuvo.. Killua aun con su mirada vacía la había detenido..

Killua: .. Hikari-chan.. hay.. algo que me es mi deber.. contarte..

Hikari: Dilo.. te escucho..

Killua: .. Yo.. hace cinco años.. me fui de mi hogar.. ya que no quería volver a.. vivir.. junto.. a esa.. gente..

Killua:.. Podría.. decirse.. que mi familia... no era.. como .. las demás..

Hikari: Killua-kun...

Killua: Lo que quiero decirte.. es que.. yo.. me escape.. porque.. pertenecí.. a la familia Zaolyeck... una familia de asesinos!!!

Hikari quedó atónita... sintió que el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento.. asesinos.. tenía que ser una broma..

Hikari: ... Ase..asesinos.. pero.. Killua-kun..

Killua:(mirando al piso) . si.. asesinos.. ya no podía.. seguir aguantando.. viviendo así..

Hikari sintió un dolor muy agudo.. sus lágrimas resbalaban rápidamente por sus mejillas..

Killua:(acercándose a ella) Yo.. no supe como decirte la verdad.. para que.. después.. nadie te cuente algo.. que ya no soy..

Hikari:(secándose las lagrimas) Killua-kun..

Killua: Eso ya está olvidado... yo..ya no pertenezco.. a esa familia.. ya.. que..

Hikari: ya que..??

Killua:(sonrojado) Te tengo.. a ti... y para mí eso es suficiente..

Hikari lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas... está muy emocionada por las palabras de él.. era la primera vez que su cariño le era correspondido.. y para ella era más que suficiente..

Tras mirar el reloj... Hikari toma sus cosas y le propone.. que se vayan juntos hacia su casa.. ya que se estaba anocheciendo...

Bajaron por el ascensor y salieron con un paraguas ya que aún seguía lloviendo... esperaron un colectivo y tras cruzar la mayoría de la ciudad en auto.. llegaron por fin a la casa de Hikari..

Ambos bajaron del colectivo y Killua pagó el pasaje.. tomaron el paraguas, ella abrió la reja que sellaba la entrada a su casa..

Killua antes de despedirse.. le dio un beso en las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica.. que por alguna razón.. Killua se le hizo notar..

Killua: Hikari-chan... tus mejillas están sonrojadas..

Hikari:(disimulando) No... no es nada... estaré bien…

Killua: Entra a casa... te prometo.. que vendré a verte..

Hikari: Gracias.. Killua-kun..

Killua le da un paquete.. y metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de la parka de la chica.. le hace saber que lo abra en su casa..

El chico sonriendo.. le hace señas desde lejos.. y ella entrando a su casa.. le dice a distancia..

Hikari: KILLUA-KUN.. AI SHITE IMASU!!

Al escuchar a hikari, Killua sigue su camino… con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con las manos en los bolsillos… sigue su camino de regreso asu hogar...

---------------

espero que les haya gustado.. nos vemos!!


	11. Una carta un secreto un te quiero

_Hikari tras volver a casa.. entra a la habitación donde se hospedo Killua-kun.. ¿que pasará al encontrar aquella carta?_ ... lean y lo sabrás…

-----------------

Hikari al traspasar la puerta, notó que tanto su padre como sus abuelos estaban tomando once.. mientras su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina..

Hikari: Ya llegué.. Ahh! buenas tardes..

Inoue: Mmh.. buenas tardes.. como te fue en el primer día de clases..

Zuki-Zen: Buenas tardes.. Hikari-chan.. como haz estado..

Hikari: Muy bien.. y.. como les fue.. en su visita.. a Yokohama..

Zuki: muy bien.. hasta mi Zen, estuvo muy feliz de volver a ver a las chicas de nuevo ..

Zen: Si vieras como a cambiado Yokohama.. desde nuestra última visita..

Hikari: me lo imagino.. ya que es el lugar donde se conocieron.. y estudiaron juntos -

Zuki: Como nos habría gustado que nos hubieras acompañado.. pero tenías que regresar a clases..

Hikari: Sii..

Inoue: Hikari.. por cierto.. porque.. no estas con tu uniforme..? ¬¬

Hikari: esteee.. lo que pasa es que.. con la lluvia.. me empape.. Uu

Haru: Hija.. toma asiento.. te voy a servir tu once..

Hikari: Hai!

Hikari se sentó justo al frente de su padre.. se le notaba su seriedad.. como si sospechara algo.. por lo que la chica se sentía más que presionada..

Hikari: Gracias por la comida! ..._ " papá está mas serio que nunca.. _Uu

Haru: Hikari.. y como te fue en clases..?

Hikari: Bien.. sobre todo la parte... en que me llenaba de preguntas Shizuka..

Haru: Ya es de imaginarse.. ya que ella estuvo fuera del país... en las vacaciones..

Inoue: Con permiso.. me voy a dormir.. buenas noches querida..

Haru: Descansa bien querido.. no te olvides de encender el despertador

Inoue: Sii... que tengas buenas noches... ¬¬

Hikari: Esteee.. si tu también.. papá.. U

Inoue sube las escaleras con dificultad.. como si algo en uno de sus pies le molestara.. algo que Hikari notó tras desaparecer al entrar al pasillo del 22do piso..

Hikari:(tras ver que su papá ya no la puede escuchar) Mamá.. que le pasa a papá..está cojeando?

Haru:(murmurando) Inoue tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Tsukamoto-san en el trabajo..

Hikari:(murmurando) Ahh.. _"vaya.. eso explica el porque.. jejej"_ u

Hikari sube las escaleras tras despedirse de sus abuelos y de su mamá..

Camina por los pasillos.. su habitación es la cuarta.. por lo que obviamente tiene que pasar por las tres anteriores..

Hikari:(pensando) ... Pobre papá.. como le carga encontrarse con Tsukamoto-san.. se tienen mala desde hace años..(suspira)

Hikari:(suspira).. Yo.. si quería ir con Zuki y Zen-baasan.. pero papá no quiso.. hasta a mamá le pregunte.. pero él aún así no accedió..

Tras pasar por la tercera habitación.. le entra la curiosidad.. de entrar a esta.. prende la luz.. y ve como un espejo la refleja..

Hikari:_"Vaya.. esta igual que la ultima vez..esta es... la habitación.. donde.. Killua-kun.. durmió ..." _

Hikari se sienta en la cama.. notando en ella.. una fragancia que le es inconfundible.. es su colonia.. (de él claro..)

Hikari:(se acuesta en esta) Mmh.. se siente.. como si aún.. estuviera .. aquí.. -

La mano de ella choca con la lámpara de la mesita de noche.. y antes de que estuviera a punto de caerse al piso.. la alcanza a atrapar..

Hikari: Uff! .. Casi.. Ehh! y eso?

Hikari nota que el cajón de la mesa de noche.. está entreabierta..notándose.. que algo está adentro..

Hikari:(mostrando cierta malicia) .. Como dicen.. la curiosidad.. mató al gato ejeje...

Hikari abre el cajón.. y toma una carta.. supuestamente escrita..

Al abrirla.. nota al terminar el escrito.. que fue escrita por Killua-kun.. ya.. que tenía dibujado el logotipo de Choco-robot..

Hikari comienza a leer la carta.. comenzándose a sonrojarse con cada palabra.. como si estuviera a centímetros de estar con él.. ya tenía algo de él en sus manos.. estaba mas que emocionada..

_ Hikari-chan..._

_Desde que te vi por primera vez.. pensé que jamás formarías parte de mí.. _

_Al pasar todo este tiempo a tu lado eh.. notado que .. eres totalmente opuesta a como creí que llegarías a hacer.. si no te hubiera conocido.._

_Solo te escribí esta carta.. para decirte.. que yo.. te amo.. espero que sientas lo mismo por mí.. y te juró.. que nunca permitiré que salga.. una lagrima de tu brillante y tierna mirada.._

_Ai Shiteru..!_

_Logotipo de Choco robot.. y unas pequeñas manchitas de tinta.. que formas una huellita de neko.._

_Hikari:(suspira y toma un leve sonrojo) Killua-kun.. _

_Hikari abraza hacia sí la carta, cierra el cajón y se levanta de la cama.. apaga la luz.. y cierra suavemente la puerta.._

_Camina de nuevo por el pasillo y abre la puerta de su propia habitación.. se dirige a la ventana de enfrente y cierra las cortinas ocultando la lluvia.._

_Hikari se sienta en el escritorio y abre su diario personal.. dejándose caer.. un peluche de felpa alado.._

_Hikari:(tras ver el peluche caído) "Hikoichi-kun... "_

_Hikari apoya el peluche junto a un posa-lapiceras.. y comienza a escribir.. en el diario.._

_ En los últimos días de lluvia _

_Últimamente.. la lluvia.. me ha dado muchos momentos maravillosos.. como .. encontrarme.. con Mitzu-kun.. y salir juntos de la mano..con mi querido Killua-kun.._

_Creo.. que ahora... deberé de respetarla.. ya.. que ella .. me ha dado.. algo.. que ninguna otra estación... me ha dado... Mi primer beso.._

_Hikari:(sonriéndole a un espejo que estaba al frente de ella) Killua-kun.."ese día .. me diste.. algo.. que jamás creí que afectaría por completo.. mi forma de pensar.. y de sentir.."_

_Hikari saca de sus bolsillos la carta de él.. recordando esa palabra.. Ai Shiteiru!_

_Hikari:(agarrando la carta con fuerza) ... Killua-kun.._

_Hikari termina de escribir.. guarda la carta y cierra su diario, dejándolo como todos los días.. junto al peluche alado.._

_Saca de debajo de su almohada su pijama.. se desviste y guarda su ropa en el closet.. se pone el pijama y destapa su cama.. prende su despertador que esta sobre la mesa de noche que esta a su costado derecho.. y apaga la luz.._

_Hikari:(cerrando los ojos) ... que tengas muy buenas noches.. Killua-kun.._

_------------_

Estos capítulos los tengo hace rato editados… y como creí que nadie los leería… no puse más… ¬¬

Gracias por tu comentario… ya que es el primero… pondré más si es eso lo que quieres… 

Nos vemos!


	12. Shizuka es solo una amiga

_Como la vez anterior me dedique a solo los pensamientos de la protagonista, esta vez pondré como es un día "normal" alrededor de Yukitzu Hikari.._  
-------

Haru Yukitzu tras levantarse de muy buen humor... empezó por preparar el desayuno.. mientras Inoue Yukitzu salía de la ducha… se escuchaba el monótono sonido del despertador de su hija de 16 años..

Haru:(apagando la tetera) Inoue! El desayuno está listo!

Inoue:(besando a Haru) Buenos días querida...

Haru:(sonriendo) Buenos Días! ... Querido... Hikari ya se levantó?

Inoue:.. No lo sé... si no se levanta... será problema de ella… ¬¬

Hikari en ese momento, baja las escaleras... algo que a sus padres les impresiona… ya que ella... pues... se demora bastante en levantarse…

Hikari: Ohayo!

Haru: Vaya... buenos días…

Inoue: Buenos días... Hikari...

Hikari: Mamá... y que hay para desayunar…

Haru: esteee... ahh!...inmediatamente te sirvo… (se dirige a la cocina)

Inoue: Y... que te pasó?..

Hikari:(sin entender) Que me pasó que?

Inoue: Que bajaste inmediatamente…

Hikari: Ahh! eso...

Hikari: Bueno es que… ayer deje todo listo… para desayunar antes…

Inoue:(volviendo a la normalidad )Se te va a hacer tarde... siéntate y toma desayuno.. ¬¬

Hikari se sienta en la mesa y se toma el desayuno con toda tranquilidad.. tras terminar.. deja la loza en el lava lozas.. y se va detrás de su padre, ya que él la deja a unas cuadras de su instituto..

Haru: Hikari… te olvidaste de tu bento…

Hikari: esteee.. Papá me esperas en el auto..?

Inoue: Está bien... pero te apuras! .. ¬¬

Hikari se despide con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y toma el bento.. y su cartulina.. para trabajar en clases..

Hikari:(desde la puerta) Sayo! mamá… nos vemos en la tarde…

Haru:(con la escoba en una mano) Ve con cuidado...

Hikari se sube al auto de su padre.. y saca su disk-man.. algo que a su padre no parece agradarle..

Inoue: Hija.. eso se permite.. en clases..? ¬¬

Hikari: Ehhh.. bueno.. jejejej

Hikari lo guarda en su mochila, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y cierra la puerta del auto..

El auto parte.. y Hikari mira como se aleja de su hogar.. le produce un poco de tristeza.. pero al recordar esa carta.. le produce una gran alegría..

Paran levemente porque hay luz roja en el semáforo.. así que al cambiar a verde.. siguen adelante..

Tras pasar unos cuantos minutos.. el vehiculo frena a dos cuadras del instituto.. ya que su padre tiene que ir al trabajo.. por lo que debe cambiar de dirección..

Hikari se despide con una sonrisa de su padre.. y se baja del vehículo tomando sus cosas.. acomodándolas antes de cruzar hacia la vereda.. [pareciendo una malabarista XD

Tras cruzar la vereda... Hikari es ayudada por un chico de apariencia tranquila de cabello azul marino... ambos suben las escaleras y se dirigen al tercer piso entrando por la puerta nº 19..

Dejan los materiales encima de una mesa y simultáneamente se sientan el la mesa continua para conversar..

Hikari deja su mochila sobre una silla y en forma de agradecimiento, saca de uno de sus bolsillos un caramelo y se lo entrega al chico pelo azul..

Hikari: Arigato!.. Mitzu-kun..

Yugi: No es nada.. ya que te lo debía.. por la maqueta de infraestructura de la semana pasada..

Hikari: Bueno... como quieras..

Suena levemente el timbre.. iniciando así.. el comienzo de las clases..

Yugi: Ahh! ... el timbre..mejor me voy a mi sala.. nos vemos en el receso..

Hikari: Hai! No te vayas a olvidar de la carpeta

Yugi:(regresando junto a la chica) Jejej.. se me había olvidado..

Hikari:(entregándole la carpeta) Toma.. que te vaya bien.. en el receso..

Yugi se despide de la chica desde la puerta y desaparece entre la gente que cruzaba por el pasillo..

Hikari suspira y saca de su mochila un cuaderno violáceo.. tenía en su portada un sticker de anime y revisa las páginas.. parando en las páginas blancas..

Hikari:(mirando fijamente la hoja en blanco) Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.. Hik...

Shizuka:(sonriendo de oreja a oreja) Ohayo Hikari-chan!

Ante ella.. aparece una chica de 15 años.. de apariencia dócil..llevando en su cabeza un cintillo sujetando su cabello castaño...

Hikari:(saltando) Shizu..ka-chan.. me asustaste.. Oo"

Shizuka:(riendo) Hika-chan.. perdón.. :P

Shizuka cuelga su mochila en el soporte de la silla y se sienta en la silla continua a la de Hikari..

Shizuka(tras ver la mirada perdida de la chica) Hika-chan.. pasa algo..?

Hikari:(mirando hacia otro lado) Noo.. nada..

Shizuka:(poniendo carita llorosa) Hika-chan.. Di..me..lo.. si?

Hikari: Noo.. me ..pasa ..nada..

Shizuka: ... No.. seas..mala.. como te voy .. a ayudar.. si.. no me cuentas..

Hikari:(rendida)... Esta bien.. Me acorde.. de Hikoichi.. Te acuerdas de él..?

Shizuka:(pensado) _"... Hikoichi? ..umm.. "_

Shizuka:(con carita de aprobación) Síii.. Hikoichi Yamakawa-kun.. el chico kawaii de nuestro curso... (le quebra la voz) Que estaba con nosotras.. el año pasado..

Hikari: Sii.. él... antes tenía contactos con él.. pero ahora.. hace un mes.. que no ehh.. sabido nada de él..

Shizuka:(con depre) Si.. que lastima.. yo también tenía contacto con él.. pero ahora tampoco ehh.. sabido nada..

Mientras Shizu-chan y Hika-chan conversaban.. son interrumpidas por alguien.. que para variar.. no le agradaba para nadita.. [Si vieran XD

: ... Tan temprano y ya andan perdiendo el tiempo Yukitzu-baka... y Shizamine-baka.. ¬¬

Hikari:(con cara de odio) .. Como si no tuvieras otra cosa que hacer.. Nana-baka.. ¬¬

Nanase: Mira por donde.. jeejej.. mejor me voy.. no vaya a ser que se me pegue la ignorancia..

Hikari veía como se alejaba Nanase Zorayami.. una chica de cabello teñido a rubio.. (desde lejos se veía mas que falso) tanto a ella como a Shizuka.. les ardían la venas con solo escuchar sus comentarios...

Hikari: Grrr! me carga.. tenerla cerca.. como me gustaría que tuviera un accidente.. ¬¬

Shizuka: Yo también.. pero no es bueno decir eso.. tal vez.. alguna vez.. deje de hartarnos.. Hi..

Hikari:(con cara de ira) Dejar de molestarnos.. DESDE QUE ENTRE A ESTE CURSO.. QUE NOS MOLESTA!

Shizuka:(tranquilizándola) Hika-chan.. no sigas.. que viene la OTRA..

Entra junto al profesor.. una chica de cabello negro con mechas violáceas.. con cara de mala junta.. y mira con cara de desagrado a las chicas.. tras dejar de mirarlas y dejarlas asustadas.. mira como un angelito.. a su mejor "amiguita" .. Zorayami Nanase..

Shizuka:(asustada aún) Saca el cuaderno de biología.. que parece.. que no es bueno "Echarle más leña al fuego" .. no crees?

Hikari:(asustada también) Jejejej.. tienes toda la razón Shizu-chan..

Tanto las chicas como los escasos chicos del 3º medio "b".. se apuntan a la clase... pasan las horas.. y tocan la campana.. iniciando el receso.. (o recreo)...

Hikari:(soltando sus muñecas adoloridas de escribir)... Ahh! por fin.. Shizu.. que no es Mitzu-kun..? oO?

Shizuka:(con cara de asombro) Ehhh... pues creo que sí... Oo?

Las chicas se apoyan a la pared... un chico se ve que es perseguido por varias chicas... corriendo a toda velocidad… y bajando por las escaleras.. las deja mirándose absortas…

Hikari:(asombrada) Jejejej... parece que mejor busco en el botiquín.. alguna que otra vendita... jejej

Shizuka:(asombrada) Ahh! te acompaño..

Tras cerrar la sala con candado.. las chicas bajan las escaleras lentamente.. y encuentran al chico sentado en una banca.. un tanto adolorido.. moreteado.. etc..

Hikari:(asustada) Mitzu-kun? estas bien?

Yugi:(chillando de dolor) Que pregunta.. que no me ves.. ¬¬

Shizuka:(pasándole un paño humedecido en el brazo de este) Mitzu-kun.. que paso.. porque esas chicas te perseguían..?

Yugi: Ni siquiera yo lo se..

Hikari:(insatisfecha) .. Debiste haber hecho algo.. no lo ocultes.. ¬¬

Shizuka:(apretándole una venda) Dilo! òó

Yugi:(gimiendo) En serio.. yo no "Hice nada.."! òo

Hikari:(apretándole un brazo) DILO!

Shizuka:(mirando con cara de pocos amigos) DILO!

Yugi:(gimiendo) YO.. NO HICE NADA..!

Mientras comenzaba la pelea, aparece de la nada una chica y las separa..ellas .. ya la conocían por ser una chica seria, que llamaba la atención entre los chicos.. de cabello anaranjado.. apretaba con fuerza la mano del adolorido chico ...

: Perdona a las chicas.. a mí.. por haberte hecho esto?

Yugi:(adolorido) _"lo sabía.. sabía que no había hecho nada malo" ¬¬u_

_: Nos perdonas... Yugi-kun?_

_Yugi: ..._

_Hikari: esteee.. Michiru-chan... que paso?_

_Michiru: Bueno... lo que pasa es que .. por error.. confundimos.. a Yugi-kun.. con otro chico.. --uU_

_H y S:(al unísono) Ahh! oO_

_Yugi:(enojado) Ven... les dije.. ¬¬_

_H y S: Gomen nasai! _

_La chica termina de.. atender al mal afortunado chico... las chicas (HyS) se alejan con una señal de mano... las chicas compran una que otra golosina.. y suben al tercer piso.. ya que tocaran la campana... _

_Continúan las clases... las chicas.. se sienten.. aun mal.. por.. no haber.. confiado en el desafortunado chico... tocan la campana.. se terminan las clases.. del día.._

_Las chicas salen con sus cosas y se despiden de los únicos chicos que hay.. y de las otras chicas de la clase.. obviamente a excepción de Nanase y Hotaru._

_Las chicas no se dan cuenta y chocan con "alguien" que no será su sorpresa con quien se encuentran.._

_Yugi: (en el piso) Auch! tengan mas cuidado.. USTEDES?_

_HyS: Jejejejejej... Mitzu-kun..._

_HyS: Gomen nasai... perdónanos.. por no creerte!_

_Yugi:(mirando para otro lado) Ésta.. Bien!_

_Mientras las chicas conversaban entre ellas y Yugi bajaba con ellas hacia la salida.. una chica les llama la atención desde la escalera.._

_Nanase: Yugi-kun! Mi vida.. ya andas mal acompañado (¬¬)_

_Yugi: Ahh! Nana-chan.. Ohayo! _

_Nanase:(tomándole la mano) Yugi-kun.. Que te pasó? (mirando con odio a las chicas)_

_Yugi:(sonrojado) Esteee.. tuve un accidente.._

_Nanase:(mirando a las chicas) Espero que no le hayan hecho Uds. esto a "Mi Yugi-kun!"_

_HyS:(asustadas) Nosotras no fuimos.. _

_Yugi:(abrazando a la chica) No te enojes con ellas... nos vamos.. Nana-chan?_

_Nanase:(emocionada y sonrojada) Sii! _

_Yugi se va de la mano junto a la "alegre" Nanase, y después de ello las chicas respiran aliviadas.. la tensión ha pasado.._

_Hikari:(agotada) Por fin!.. da miedo tener a esa loca cerca no! _

_Shizuka: Y que lo digas.. _

_Hikari y Shizuka saliendo del Instituto.. caminan hacia la estación, toman el tren y conversan acerca de las cosas que harían y no en el Instituto..["Que harían para que a Nanase la echaran.."_

_Hikari:(colgándose su mochila) Shizu.. tú crees que Mitzu-kun.. siente algo por esa.. baka?_

_Shizuka:(abriendo un snack) No sabría decirte.. tal vez si.. tal vez.. no.._

_Ambas cruzan por un parque donde están jugando niños pequeños.. algo que a Shizuka se pone feliz.. pues ha reconocido a alguien.._

_Shizuka: Hika... mira.. que no es Misao? .. con Shin..?_

_Hikari tras escuchar el comentario de la chica.. dirige su mirada ante una chica de unos 19 años aproximadamente.. vigilando a un pequeño de tan solo 2 años.. [el pequeño es su sobrino.._

_Hikari:(tras dejar de mirar) Sii.. tienes toda la razón.. pero donde estará la madre de Shin [no tiene nada que ver con el de Crayon Shin-chan_

L_as chicas se acercan al grupo y sorprenden a Misao .. ya que ella no se había percatado de su presencia.._

_Misao: Vaya... pero si son las chicas… Ohayo!_

_HyS: Etto.. sii.. _

_Hikari: Misao.. y estas sola con Shin-chan?_

_Misao: Noo.. Misaki.. viene en un momento.. además.. Shin. ha estado bastante tranquilo.. desde que ella no.. esta.._

_Shizuka:(levantando al niño) Ohayo! Shin-chan.. como haz estado?_

_Shin: bien.. Shizuki-nee-chan…_

_Hikari:(dirigiéndose al niño) Eso si que es bueno... ahora habla más claro.. _

_Mientras las chicas hablan y Shizuka ve como Shin juega en la caja de arena.. Misaki se acerca a su bebé y le entrega un yogurt.._

_Misaki: Ohayo! _

_H&S: Ohayo!..._

_Misao: .. Lamento la bienvenida.. pero se hace tarde.. _

_H&S: Es cierto... nos veremos.. otro día.. Sayo!_

_M&M: Sayonara! Ii-tekimasu!_

_Shizuka:(mirando a Hikari) Hika-chan.. si sigues.. acompañándome.. a mi casa... se te hará de noche .. antes... de que llegues.. a tu casa.._

_Hikari:(mirando al cielo).. No te preocupes.. ya que antes.. iré a ver a alguien.. después.. esa persona.. me acompañará a mi casa.. -_

_shizuka:(impresionada con el comentario) Nee!... acaso tienes novio.. Oo?_

_Hikari:(tapándose la boca) Ehhh! que dices?_

_Shizuka:(sarcástica).. No mientas.. como que " No te preocupes.. ya que antes.. iré a ver a alguien.. después.. esa persona.. me acompañará a mi casa.. "_

_Hikari:(apenada) "Ahh! se me salió mi secreto" .. esteee... ejejejej_

_Shizuka:(abrazándola) Dilo! ya lo dijiste... es acaso Mizashi ... el de 4º..? _

_Hikari:(sonrojada) No! él no es.. es.. --/--_

_Shizuka: Nee! ya llegamos.. a mi casa.. maldición... _

_Hikari:(cansada) Es una lastima... "Que bien.. me salve de una explicación"_

_Shizuka(entrando a su casa) Ashita mata nee! nos veremos.. mañana.._

_Hikari: Ashita mata nee! " Ahora.. a donde él.. y después a mi casa... ya que mañana... entraré a clases… más tarde.. " _

_-----------_

El motivo por el que no actualizaba antes era por pura flojera… lo reconozco.. además estaba tan ocupada en actualizar el otro fic que me olvidaba de poner más capítulos..

Buen.. esa es mi excusa… nos vemos!


	13. Una llamada una ausencia

Hikari desde que a vuelto a clases... como que se a sentido... sin ganas...  
Siente que en su interior... hay algo que la motiva a seguir adelante... y ocultar... ese vacío que siente...

-------

Hikari tras dejar a Shizuka en su casa... camina unas cuadras hasta parar al frente del hogar de la persona que se lleva sus pensamientos...

Sentía una gran inseguridad en si misma... sabía que no tenia que porque engañarse de esa manera... si al fin y a cabo su amor por él es correspondido...

Hikari tomó aire lentamente e ingreso al lujoso hotel donde vivía esa persona... miro a su alrededor notando que las personas que viven en el lugar son... pues... gente adinerada...

Subió al ascensor y tras ello camino hasta llegar al departamento... saco sus llaves y abrió lentamente la puerta anteriormente sellada...

Entró y nuevamente no lo encontró... se sentó en el sillón del living y... sonó el celular... indicando un recordatorio...  
lo sacó del bolsillo de su parka y busco en él el supuesto recordatorio... cual sería su sorpresa al comenzar a leerlo...

Hikari:(leyendo)_"Hoy es el día... vendrá Killua-kun a mi casa... espero que estés allí sea como sea...; D..." _

_Hikari:(tras terminar de leer) Ahh!! Pero como...!!_

_Hikari salió rápidamente del departamento y entró corriendo al ascensor.. tras llegar al primer piso.. corrió hasta la calle y paró un colectivo.. debía de llegar lo mas rápido posible ... _

_Tras cruzar la mitad de la ciudad... la chica le pagó el pasaje al colectivero y sacó nuevamente sus llaves y entró a su casa.._

_Hikari: Uff!!.. Pero como puedo ser tan olvidadiza.. _

_Hikari abrió lentamente la puerta ... tragó un poco de saliva pues se sentía mas que nerviosa.. una de ellas era.. porque sus padres no sabían nada de que él la vendría a visitar.. y la otra es porque tal vez.. él la estaría esperando de hace muco rato.._

_Miro de reojo en su interior.. no había nadie?? pero porqué..??_

_Hikari dejó su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor.. se sienta en uno de los sillones y suspira.. aún se siente cansada por toda la carrera que hizo en vano..._

_Hikari toma su mochila y camina hacia la escalera para subir al segundo piso... saca sus llaves y deja nuevamente su mochila.. en una mesa.._

_Hikari cae desvanecida en su cama.. toma su celular.. y marca el numero de celular de Killua-kun.. ya que esta sola.. y aburrida.._

_Se sienta de rodillas en su cama y espera a que deje de sonar "ocupado".. preocupada porque no le contestan.. lo intenta de nuevo.. sin resultados.._

_Mira hacia el techo.. y nota que esta dibujado en él.. una luna con un resplandeciente brillo celeste.._

_Se levanta de su cama y mira el peluche alado... de Hikoichi.. como lo eh.. podido olvidar.. dice entrecortada.. el alter-ego de la chica.._

_Intente dormir... pero... note que algo parecía vibrar en mi cama.. será el celular..??_  
_Hikari emocionada.. toma su celular que estaba sobre su cama.. y en vez de encontrar "que alguien llamaba" se encontró con.. un "mensaje de texto"??_

_Extrañada por ver esa sorpresa.. abre el mensaje de texto.. encontrando ... un recado.. de un Nº de celular desconocido.._

_ Encontrémonos.. en la cafetería "Hokaido" en el centro…es necesario que estés presente... si es que te carcome la curiosidad_

_Hikari tras leer el mensaje.. se cambia de ropa.. se viste.. con una polera sin mangas.. blusa gris.. y jeans.. negros.. guarda sus llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y toma un bolso de mano para llevar dinero y otras cosas.. por si acaso.._

_Baja rápidamente y sale de su casa sin antes dejar un recado a sus padres... indicando que llegara tarde.._

_Corre hasta la estación del tren e ingresa a uno de los trenes que se dirigen a la supuesta cafetería.. del centro.._

_Tras esperar unos minutos.. baja del tren.. y camina hasta la cafetería.. notando que.. hay.. poca gente.. llamándole mucha su atención.. un sujeto vestido con una parka negra... sentado en una de las esquinas del local.. mirando TV.. y bebiendo una taza.. de café.._

_La chica dejando de mirar al sujeto de negro.. se sienta en una mesa que da a uno de los ventanales del local.._

_Mira nuevamente el celular… no sabe que pensar… quien será.. y que querr�?_

_El chico que está vestido con una parka negra pide su orden.. y acto seguido.. se sienta justo al frente de la chica... que sigue mirando perdida.. el Nº del celular.._

_El chico se baja el gorro de la parka que cubre la mayoría de su cabeza.. y le quita el celular a la chica.. haciendo que reaccionará.._

_Hikari al notar que "alguien le había quitado su celular" reacciona enojada...levantando la vista hacia aquella persona..._

_Killua mira a la chica sonriente.. como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin verse.. la chica lo mira sonrojada.. y nerviosa.._

_Killua:(mirándola fijamente)Hika-chan.. tú aquí.. ?? _

_Hikari:(sonrojada) esteee...si..yo.. Mmh...esteee.._

_Killua:(mirándola de reojo) Quieres comer algo??_

_Hikari:(sonrojada) esteee.. sí... un té .. y.. una.. pizza.. ejejej.. -//-_

_Killua:(sonriendo) Me esperas un momento.. ok!!_

_Hikari:(aun sonrojada) Esta bien.. -//-_

_Hikari mira al chico conversando con la cajera para incluir la orden de ella... mira como se entrecierran sus labios.. la chica lo mira aun sonrojada.. sabe que estando a su lado será.. feliz.. y.. eso es.. lo único.. que importa.. ahora.._

Hikari disfruta del momento a solas con Killua-kun.. recordando que a principios de año sin querer leyó su horóscopo... que le decía que conocería a alguien que cambiaría totalmente el rumbo de su vida..

Killua comiéndose un trozo de pizza nota que la chica luce nerviosa.. incomoda.. algo que le preocupa.. ya que ella normalmente.. luce feliz cuando están juntos..

Killua:(mirándola fijamente) Hika-chan... te sucede algo??

Hikari:(disimulando) Esteee.. no.. Por qué??...

Killua: Entonces dime.. porque.. no haz comido..?? ¬¬

La chica se siente acorralada.. no comprende el porque de ocultarle su inquietud... si solo le mandaron un mensaje de texto.. junto cuando ella iba a responderle.. suena un celular...

Killua:(viendo que la chica tomaba su celular) No te molestes.. es mi celular.. el que esta sonando..

Killua:(respondiendo la llamada) sí.. con quien hablo... (silencio)... pero... (silencio).. como quieras... (silencio) Sayo!! (corta la llamada)

Hikari:(mirándole) Killua-kun.. quien era... ??

Killua:(levantándose) Lo lamento... me tengo que ir..

Hikari:(tomándole la manga de la parka) no te vayas... dime al.. menos.. quien era… (la gente nota la escena)

Killua: (sentándose) Comamos... y... en el camino.. te contare.. todo..

Hikari: Ok!! (la gente deja de míralos)

Tras terminar de comer.. caminan hasta la puerta del local.. Killua notando que ya nadie los observa... le roba un tierno beso a la impactada chica... dejándola atónita...

Hikari:(en shock) Oo

Killua:(tomándole del brazo)... caminemos... a por si acaso.. abriste.. el paquete.. de la otra vez..

Hikari:(despertando) Ehhh... no... pero.. lo abriré.. apenas.. llegue a casa.. Ok??

Killua:(cambiando el tema) Ok!!..Te conté alguna vez.. sobre..que.. tenía amigos ??

Hikari: No.. porque.. ??... era.. uno de tus amigos.. él que te llamaba por celular ??

Hikari:(mirándole triste) Si.. no quieres.. decirme.. te entenderé...

Killua:(sacudiendo la cabeza) Hika-chan... si no te lo cuento.. no existiría.. entre nosotros.. la confianza..

Hikari:(acurrucándose en su brazo) Tienes razón...

Killua mira a la chica sonrojado... nota.. como le impresiona la madurez.. de ella.. al hablar.. de esos temas..actualmente ella… había tomado un papel fundamental en su vida.. 

Killua:(fija su mirada al cielo) ... Esa persona.. era.. un gran.. amigo.. el primero...

Killua: Era.. una gran persona.. nunca me discrimino.. ni me miro.. en menos.. ni sintió miedo al saber que era. de la familia Zaoldyeck..su nombre era... Gon.. Gon Freecss..

Hikari:(pensando)_"Gon... no será... el.. chico de aquella vez?? " " ese chico que estaba con él en esa subasta?"_

Mientras ellos conversaban acerca de la llamada por celular... se sientan el una banca que estaba ubicada en el parque...

Hikari:(sentadose en la banca) Killua-kun.. _"estoy más que segura .. que es él chico.. de la subasta" _y ese chico... como es..?? físicamente??

Killua:(jugando con el celular) ... bueno.. es un chico moreno.. de cabello negro.. solo si no se le a ocurrido teñírselo.. eso no más puedo decirte.. ya que te diré.. que hace más menos tres años que no lo veo..

Hikari:(mirándole) Ahh!! _"me gustaría verlo físicamente.. al menos en una fotografía.. es una lastima.."_

Killua:(acariciándole el cabello)_ "me gustaría saber.. que.. significa.. querer.. a alguien.. tanto.. como te quiero a ti.. Hikari-chan.."_

Hikari:(acurrucándose en él) _" espero que.. siempre.. seas así de.. agradable.. conmigo.. Killua-kun "_

Killua:(mirando fijamente a una pileta) Hika-chan.. crees que si una persona comente un error.. podrá ser perdonado.. aun.. cuando le hizo mucho daño.. a otra persona..??

Hikari:(preocupada)_" espero que no te refieras a ti mismo" _Dependiendo de que.. pero si hizo algo muy grave..no creo.. que sea perdonado..

Killua:(con mirada vacía) Ya .. veo..

Hikari:(intentado levantarle el animo) Ya que se esta haciendo tarde.. porque .. no.. antes .. de .. que lleguemos.. a mi.. casa.. comemos algo.. ??

Killua:(levantándose de la banca) Que buena idea.. Si.. pero.. que no sea helado.. ya que..me dará mas frío .. Ok?? ¬¬

Hikari(riéndose) Ok!! Pero.. igual.. comeré helado... tu come otra cosa.. como hamburguesa.. algo tibio.. (hace poco comió y aun tiene hambre)

Caminan hacia un local de comida rápida... y .. mientras ella se come un cono de helado... con fresas y todo.. él.. se come una hamburguesa..

Salen del local y terminan de comer en la banca... tras esto..caminan un par de cuadras...llegando ya a la entrada de la casa.. Killua y Hikari se dan otro beso.. como despedida..

Killua:(alejándose de ella) .. Gon.. me dijo por celular.. que dentro de una semana.. vendrá a visitarme.. si llego a tener más noticias.. te avisaré..

Hikari:(metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sacando sus llaves) Ok!!.. cuídate..

Killua:(dando media vuelta) No te olvides del paquete.. y evita.. resfriarte... Sayo!!

Hikari:(abriendo la puerta) Ahh!! es cierto.. lo abriré apenas entre a mi pieza.. .. y del resfriado.. no te preocupes estaré bien...Sayo!!

Hikari entra a su casa.. nota.. que nadie esta en el living.. tampoco en el comedor...sube las escaleras..camina por el pasillo.. al dar media vuelta.. logra escuchar una conversación..proveniente de la habitación.. de sus padres..

Desde la puerta, Hikari se da cuenta...que es su papá quien esta hablando.. pero usando el celular..

Inoue:(molesto)Setzukawa..[compañero de trabajo Como quieres que no me enoje.. Si a ti no más .. se te ocurre.. decirle al jefe.. que mañana.. no había actividades.. ¬¬

Inoue:(tomando una hoja en la que escribe) Y.. en que lugar.([silencio) hora..(silencio)..Nos vemos mañana entonces..Sayo!!

Haru:(hablándole a Inoue) Querido.. sabes si Hikari.. llego ya a casa.. ??

Inoue:(cerrando la puerta) No tengo idea.. pero.. espero.. que en la mañana.. la vea en su habitación.. porque si no... tendrá problemas.. ¬¬

Haru:(acostándose en la cama) Ella.. tiene bien claro que es muy joven para llegar al día siguiente a su casa..

Hikari tras escuchar la conversación.. corre hacia su habitación.. para evitar ser vista por su padre si en ese momento se le llegue a ocurrir ir a verla..

Hikari:(apoyándose en la puerta) Uffff!! Fue una suerte.. que a papá se le ocurrió mirar a mamá al cerrar la puerta.. o sino.. [asustada estaría frita ejejej -//-

Hikari se acerca a su escritorio... abre uno de los cajones de este.. y saca.. delicadamente un pequeño.. paquete.. [bueno.. no tan chico.. del tamaño de un modem

Hikari:(abriendo una tarjeta que llevaba consigo al paquete) "Este.. es paquete.. que me habías entregado... esa noche.." "esa vez.. deje este paquete guardado.. porque.. estaba cansada.. y más tarde.. me había olvidado ya de esto" 

------------

_Hikari-chan..._

_Veo.. que han.. pasado unos meses.. desde.. que.. nos conocimos.. y... desde que nos dimos.. nuestro primer.. beso.. como que no puedo.. dejar.. de pensar.. solo en ti..._

_Se.. que es normal.. entre.. dos personas.. que.. han compartido.. grandes momentos juntos.. regalarse cosas.. y.. bueno.. como tú .. no haz.. tomado la iniciativa.. ejjej... te envió este regalo.. espero.. que te guste.. y.. que..seamos.. felices.. juntos.._

_Sayo!! _

------------

Hikari:(cerrando la tarjeta) "Killua-kun.. tú siempre tan.. lindo conmigo... X3

Hikari deja la tarjeta sobre el escritorio.. y abre cuidadosamente el paquete que de dio esa noche... descubriendo que es... UNA CAJA DE BOMBONES!!

Hikari: Kyaa!! una caja de bombones!!.. marca choco-robot... deben ser deliciosos.. [Killua-kun...no era de esperarse de ti..chico neko X3

Hikari saca un bombón.. relleno...y rápidamente se come otro.. y otro y otro..[vaya.. chica..XDD

Hikari deja de comerse los bombones.. y deja solamente.. 10 bombones.. de los 20 que traía.. [bueno no tanto.. pero recordemos que comió pura comida chatarra

Hikari se cambia de ropa.. y guarda los bombones con la tarjeta.. de nuevo en el escritorio...

Abre las tapas de la cama.. y apaga la luz.. se acuesta.. y cierra lentamente.. sus cansados .. ojos..

---------

Nada que decir… nos vemos!!


	14. Nuestro primer adios

Hikari sale de muy madrugada hacia el supermercado… ya que su madre la había hecho levantarse temprano para comprar la mercadería para preparar el almuerzo…

Haru: Hikari, me puedes hacer un favor??... que estoy muy ocupada en la cocina...

Hikari: Si mamita… Cual es el favor..??

Haru: (anotando una lista de compras) Quiero... que vayas al supermercado...

Hikari: Ehh!! Al supermercado..?? Tan temprano?? y con este frío??

Haru: (pasándole la lista) Exacto!! Porque entre las cosas que compraras están las cosas para el almuerzo.. Ok!!

Hikari: (malhumorada) Ok!! _"Y yo que quería descansar hoy… y ver un poco de tele..." _

Hikari aún malhumorada tras recordar el recado que le mando su madre.. cruza la calle.. sin darse cuenta que choca con alguien..

Hikari: (Al darse cuenta que se cayó al piso) Kuso!! Lo que me faltaba...

Shizuka: (levantando a la chica) Hika-chan.. Ten más cuidado... Este lugar no es una carretera...

Hikari: (asombrada de ver a su amiga) Shizu-chan… ejejje.. Ohayo!!

Shizuka: (viendo que Hikari lleva una lista en mano) Hika-chan.. Porque ibas tan apurada.. A donde te diriges??

Hikari: (mirando la lista) voy al super.. Mamá quiere que compre la mercadería...

Shizuka: (parándose de repente) Ahh… Bueno.. nos vemos en el Instituto..

Hikari: (mirándola extrañada) Ehh!! Yo creí que me ibas a acompañar.. A donde vas??

Shizuka: (jugando con sus dedos) Estee… voy.. [suena el celular de ella la hora que es!! [corre apurada Sayo!!

Hikari: (confundida) Shizu-chan… " a donde irá tan apurada" ¿oO?

Hikari: (mira al cielo)… y ahora que hago?? TT… y yo.. que quería que el camino fuera mas corto.. que mala suerte..TT

Hikari al llegar al supermercado… saca la lista.. y tomando un carrito de supermercado.. saca las cosas que están anotadas en la lista… [vibra el celular.. del bolsillo de la parka

Hikari: (sacando el celular) Es Killua-kun!! -

Killua : (desde el celular) Ohayo!! Como estás Hika-chan!! …

Hikari: (emocionada) Bien!!.. Para que me llamas??.. "una cita ejjeje.. que suerte."

Killua: (desde el celular) Estee… te converse ayer sobre Gon... o no??

Hikari: (confundida) Sii… Porqué??

Killua: (desde el celular) Hoy tengo que viajar… ya que él tenía cosas importantes que hacer..

Hikari: (impactada) Ehh!! Viajar… hoy.. ??.. pero…

Killua: (desde el celular) Si.. hoy.. no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera de Japón..

Killua: (desde el celular) perdóname.. se que nos encontramos todos los días.. pero hoy.. no podrá ser.. me voy en unos minutos más..

Hikari: (llorando) Killua-kun!! … _" estoy en este supermercado.. y no puedo.. ni siquiera despedirme.."_

Killua: (haciendo click en cortar la llamada) Hika-chan… cuídate.. Prometo que volveré..

Hikari:(llorando) Killua-kun!! [se corta la llamada Killua-kun!!

Hikari: (llorando) Kill… No te vayas… no me dejes aquí sola...

Hikari tras pasar por todas las vitrinas.. Saca las mercaderías.. pasa por la caja.. paga la cuenta… sale del supermercado.. y para un colectivo.. llega a casa.. abre la puerta.. y deja las bolsas del supermercado junto a los sillones.. acto seguido sube las escaleras…

Haru: Hikari!! _" pero que le pasa a esta niña" _…. Será la edad ?? oO

Hikari corre por el pasillo entra a su habitación.. y se apoya en la puerta.. aún llorando..

Hikari: (llorando) _"Segunda vez.. Primero con Hikoichi-kun.. que me dejó aquí y desde entonces.. no tengo señales de él.. dijo que… volvería.. sniff!!... esto es tan injusto… no se si volverá ahora ... Killua-kun…. Me dejaste sola.. sufriendo.. sufriendo de nuevo…_


	15. Esperanza

Hikari tras llegar e inspeccionar en el depto. de Killua-kun... encuentra una gran cantidad de cajas en el armario...  
Que será lo que encontrara... y sabrá el motivo.. que espera llegar.. a descubrir?

----------

Hikari abre una de las cajas del armario (a decir verdad era una habitación usada como armario)

Hikari:(metiendo una mano a la caja) Veamos que hay aquí!!...

Hikari:(intenta sacar su mano) Auch!!... no puedo sacar mi mano.. se atoró!!

Hikari con todas sus fuerzas logra abrir con su otra mano la caja... se encuentra con que la caja esta llena de... chocolates... y un paquete... rectangular.. manchado con chocolate derretido U

Hikari:(sacando el paquete) Vaya.. un paquete... _"Será esto .. lo que Killua-kun.. quería que no viera??"_

Hikari sin pensarlo dos veces.. abre el paquete... y encuentra una fotografía... y una carta...

Hikari:(dejando la fotografía a un lado y fijarse solo en la carta) Esta carta??... de quien.. será...

Hikari da vuelta la carta para ver el remitente... pero al encontrarlo.. está borrosa..

Hikari:(dejando el sobre a un lado) Kuso!!... estaría mal.. abrirla... será mejor que la deje ahí...

Hikari sale del armario.. con la fotografía en manos... no se atreve a mirarla.. siente inseguridad... se sienta sobre los sillones... y mira la fotografía de la familia de Killua.. sobre una mesita... fija su mirada en el pequeño niñito de cabello albino... unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos...

Hikari secándose las lagrimas... dirige su mirada.. a la fotografía que esta en sus manos volteada.. y la gira... ve que solamente..

Hikari:(sonrojada) Killua-kun... y... yo??

Hikari mira la fotografía... sale ella y él... mirándole fijamente... y acariciándole sus mejillas... ella sonrojada.. pero contenta..

Hikari aún con la fotografía en mano.. nota por primera vez... que hay en el piso... una hoja doblada... y.. pisada... U

Hikari:(se agacha y toma la hoja) Vaya... ni la vi...que ser�?

Hikari:(abriendo la hoja..) veamos... -York Shin City... dirección... Mitzuru # 3470 Viernes entre las 14:00 a 16:00 hrs.Preguntar por Kurapika...-

Hikari:(terminando de leer) Es solo una nota... quien es Kurapika... ¬¬ _"Espero que no sea una chica... grrr!!"_

Hikari mira hacia a techo y se levanta del sillón y con la fotografía en mano... sale hacia el balcón... mira la gente pasar por las calles... los autos... a lo lejos... un parque de juegos...

Hikari:(mirando la ciudad) _" Tantas cosas que podría estar haciendo junto a ti.. y no estas... desde que haz estado a mi lado... ehh.. sentido.. algo.. parecido.. a lo que sentí.. con Hikoichi-kun... Creo.. que estoy.. enamorada... Killua-kun.."_

Hikari aprieta la fotografía con fuerza... nuevamente salen lagrimas de sus sonrojadas mejillas...

Hikari:(mirando de nuevo la foto) Se que no estoy segura... que si... volverás... pero... aún así.. te quiero...

Hikari camina hacia la pieza de Killua y deja la fotografía junto a la fotografía de los demás...

Hikari:(acariciando la foto de ellos juntos) Si te llevará a mi casa... no se que pasaría más adelante... pero.. aun así... estoy.. feliz.. de que existas.. -

Hikari recoge su mochila que estaba sobre la cama de Killua y sale de la pieza... le da una ultima mirada a la pieza de él... y abre la puerta...

Sale del lugar... y asustada.. ve a un chico alto vestido de negro y fumando saliendo de entre la oscuridad [ya que el pasillo estaba un poco oscuro intenta retroceder... pero nada sucede... está inmovilizada...

: Y tú quien eres... que haces en este lugar...??

Hikari:(nerviosa) Esteee.. _" y ahora que hago?? "_... vine a ver.. a un.. amigo...

:(mirándola sarcásticamente) Un amigo... no te creo... pero aún así.. eres muy bonita...

Hikari:(retrocediendo) Esteee... no te acerques...

:(agarrándola del brazo) Y porque no... que acaso tienes novio.. bonita??

Hikari:(sonrojada) Sí!!... porque??

: Mmh... eso no es problema.. si quieres..yo lo reemplazo...

?2: Kazu-kun... que estas haciendo con esa niña??

Kazuma:(soltando a Hikari y encontrarse a una chica pelirroja y malhumorada) Kimi-chan!.. yo..no..nada... ajjajaja..

Kimine:(mirándole enojada) Como si te fuera a creer..mentiroso..(acercándose a Hikari) Pequeña.. estás bien??

Hikari:(aliviada) Sí!! estoy bien.. gracias... señorita...

Kimine:(sonriéndole) No es nada... Yo soy Harukaze Kimine y tú??

Hikari:(sonriendo) Yukitzu Hikari... -... Upps!! Se me hace tarde... Adiós Kimi-san...

Kimine:(agarrándole el brazo al tipo) Nos vemos!! Hikari-chan...

Hikari corre por el pasillo para dirigirse al ascensor.. al llegar... toca el botón para bajar.. y lentamente se abren las puertas... sale de este una niña pequeña.. en traje de baño.. junto con una joven madre..

Hikari entra al ascensor y mira como la niñita camina de la mano con su mamá... y la puerta se cierra...

Se abre el ascensor.. y llega al primer piso.. camina por el pasillo... y se encuentra con mucha gente adinerada... en traje de baño saliendo por una puerta de vidrio...

Hikari mira su interior.. y se encuentra que esa gente sale de una piscina... Hikari se aleja de la puerta de vidrio.. y sale del hotel..

Se acomoda la mochila...camina por las veredas... suspira.. nota que se esta anocheciendo... mira su reloj de muñeca... son las 19:00 hrs...

Llega a su casa.. y saluda a su mamá que se encuentra saliendo del patio con una cesta de ropa seca... Hikari le abre la puerta y entran juntas...

Hikari sube las escaleras... mientras su madre pone la tetera... para preparar la cena...

Camina hasta su habitación... la abre y se acuesta sobre su cama... mira el reloj de pared.. son las 19:10 hrs.

Suena su celular .. Hikari abre su mochila y se encuentra con una llamada de él...

Hikari:(emocionada) Killua-kun!! ...

Killua:(desde el celular) Ohayo!! Hika-chan.. me extrañaste mucho??

Hikari:(apegada al celular) No sabes cuanto... dime como estas?

Killua:(desde el celular) Sí.. bien... te escuchas.. un poco triste... Volviste a llorar??

Hikari:(apegada al celular)_ " Como se nota que me conoces "_ ... Sí... pero ya paso... me siento mejor.. ahora que me llamas...

Killua:(desde el celular) que bien!!... Hika-chan.. te metiste por si acaso en mi depto. .. hoy??

Hikari:(atónita) Ehhh...

Killua:(desde el celular) Me lo esperaba... encontraste.. por casualidad una hoja.. doblada.. por ahí?

Hikari: ... sí... decía algo sobre York no se cuanto.. y pregunta sobre Kurapina?

Killua:(desde el celular) Sí... y es Kurapika...no kurapina.. Hika-chan...

Hikari:(apegada al celular) Y.. quien es Kurapika?.. _"Porque si es una chica te juro qué.." _

Killua:(desde el celular) Kurapika... es un amigo.. sale en una fotografía... que esta en mi habitación.. la viste por casualidad... esa foto??

Hikari:(acertando) Sí.. es muy bonita esa foto.. y.. te ves tan.. .-

Killua:(desde el celular) Tan q.. Hika-chan??

Hikari:(apegada al celular) tan bonito... -

Killua:(desde el celular) Ahh!! eso... ejejej.. bueno.. ya tengo que colgar... Adiós...

Hikari:(apegada al celular) Está bien... ok... adiós...

Killua:(desde el celular) No te preocupes... volveré cuando pueda... Ok!!

Hikari:(apegada al celular) Ok!! [se corta la llamada

------

Mientras tanto Killua estaba acostado en una cama... se abre la puerta y entra un chico moreno en la habitación...

Gon:(viendo el celular) Killua..acaso estabas conversando con alguien??

Killua:(con el celular en mano) Sí... estaba hablando por celular... a que vienes??

Gon:(tomando un cojín de la cama) Esteee.. quería que me perdonaras por haberte... obligado a traerte aquí..

Killua:(con el celular en mano) Ahh eso... y porque.. no fuiste tú... para donde yo estaba... además a ti se sale mas barato??

Gon:(jugueteando con los dedos) Esteee... es que... Yuzani.. no quería que me fuera... y eso...

Killua:(con el celular en mano) Ehhh!! y... quien es esa??.. es tu novia?

Gon: Sí...  
----------  
Como será esa Yuzani... que pasará con Killua y Hikari separados... espero sus comentarios… Nos vemos!! 


	16. Quien eres?

Hikari tras llegar al instituto junto a shizuka.. conocerá a través de Mitzu-kun.. a un chico muy.. peculiar..

Que pasará de aquí en adelante.. shizuka que le estará sucediendo... se habrá enamorado a primera vista..

------

Hikari se sentía contenta al escuchar el monótono sonido del despertador que anunciaba las 6:40 de la mañana...

Entró al baño para ducharse y.. sacó de su closet su uniforme de instituto.. se hizo unas coletas... se puso calcetines.. los botines... busco sus cuadernos de clases y los guardo en su mochila.. y finalmente bajo al primer piso..

Su madre vestía a su pequeño hijo de un año en su respectiva habitación... mientras que su padre se encontraba en el comedor bebiendo una taza de café...

Hikari caminó hasta el comedor y al estar ya sentada... mordisqueó un pan con jamón y queso mientras su madre preparaba la mamadera de su hijo menor...

Hikari:(terminado de masticar) Buenos días pap�!

Inoue: Buenos días Hikari... (se bebe otro sorbo de café)

Sus abuelos se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron también el desayuno... su padre se levantó y subió al segundo piso..

Hikari: Buenos días Abue's!!

Z y Z:(al unísono) Buenos días Hikari-chan!!

Hikari se bebió su taza de leche chocolateada y se dirigió a la cocina.. dejo su taza en el lava lozas y su madre le pasó el pasaje para el tren... tomo su mochila y se encamino a la puerta...

Hikari:(acomodándose la mochila) Nos vemos a la tarde!! ...Sayo!!

Haru:(desde la puerta) Sayonara Hikari, ve con cuidado!!

Caminó por la vereda y tranquilamente cantaba unas estrofas de su canción favorita.. siendo interrumpida por Shizuka...

Shizuka: Ohayo Hika-chan!!... Nos vamos juntas hasta el Instituto??

Hikari:(mirándola) Por que no... vamos!!

Las chicas caminaron por la vereda y cruzaron la calle... doblaron unas cuadras.. y llegaron hasta la estación de tren...

Hikari:(bajando por las escaleras) Te vez contenta... que ha pasado en esta emocionante vida?

Shizuka:(sonriéndole) Bueno no mucho.. solo.. me han pasado.. dos cosas.. que me ponen así de contenta..

Hikari:(confusa) Ehh!!.. dos cosas... que te ponen contenta?? o.O

Shizuka:(acomodándose la mochila) Sisisis!!... dos cosas..

Hikari:(emocionada) Nee.. Cuenta cuenta cuenta!!

Shizuka:(mirando su reloj de muñeca) Upps!! El tren del Instituto!! corramos o nos deja...

Hikari:(le toma la mano) Corre!

Comienzan a corren "como si alguien las persiguiera.. "por las escaleras, doblan un pasillo y entran casi de milagro al tren...

Shizuka:(agotada) Uff!! es una suerte que me di cuenta...al ver la hora.. ejejejej...

Hikari:(agotada)Uff!!.. S-sii... lo que d-di-gas...ejejej..

Las chicas se sientan juntas y se quitan las mochilas.. Shizuka saca de su mochila su cuaderno de biología y se lo pasa a Hikari...

Hikari:(recibiendo el cuaderno) Y... cuales eran esas dos cosas...??

Shizuka:(sonrojada) Esteee... yo... ejjejeje uU

Hikari:(riéndose) _"Vaya.. Shizuka sonrojada... entonces será algo importante ejejej" _

En el momento que Shizuka iba a contestar.. entra un montón de gente.. la gente murmura a todo volumen...que impide que Hikari lograra escuchar lo que decía Shizuka..

Se abren las puertas del tren indicando que ya han llegado.. Hikari toma su mochila.. y Shizuka la persigue...

Corren lo más rápido posible.. ya que el reloj de la estación anunciaba las 7:38 de la mañana... cruzan algunas cuadras.. doblan por otras.. y llegan finalmente a su lejano... Instituto...

El Instituto anuncia la entrada a clases.. se acomodan las mochilas y camina a sus casilleros... Shizuka guarda en el suyo su bento... y .. deja sus zapatos .. cambiándoselos por otros más cómodos... Hikari la imita..

Suben las escaleras y se encaminan a su respectiva sala.. ven que sale de su sala... su amigo Mitzu-kun conversando con un chico de cabello color burdeo..

Shizuka al solo ver a ese chico que acompaña a Mitzu-kun.. se sonroja... Hikari no lo nota.. ya que se entra a su sala...

Hikari se sienta en su asiento.. cuelga su mochila y se gira para hablar sobre el tema que le quedó pendiente.. pero al ver al frente nota que.. Shizuka no est�!

Enojada.. se levanta de su asiento... y ve que Shizuka está "hipnotizada"... mira hacia todos lados.. y logra ver a su amigo conversando con un chico... que nunca había visto...

Hikari:(se acerca a Yugi) Ohayo Mitzu-kun!!... con quien estas??

Yugi:(sonriendo) Ohayo Hika-chan!! ... él.. es.. un compañero nuevo.. Se reintegra esta semana a clases..

Hikari:(mirándole fijamente) Ahh!!.. pe..pero.. si le hablabas recién tan animadamente.. es porque..

Yugi:(abrazando con un brazo al otro chico) Es cierto.. Y es porque era un ...ex-compañero de curso en la primaria..

Hikari:(asombrada) Vaya!! ... _"Que suerte tienes.."_Y... como se llama...

Yugi:(sonriendo) El se llama... Takeru... Takeru..Hayase..

Hikari:(riéndose) Apps!! Takeru-kun ... Y de que ciudad vienes?

Takeru:(mirando a Shizuka acercándose a ella) soy de... Ichikawa...

Shizuka:(mirando a Takeru) Ohayo..yo.. Mitzu-kun.. y..??

Yugi:(tras ver a Shizuka) Ohayo!!... Shizuka-chan.. el es Takeru Hayase...

Shizuka:(nerviosa) Ahh... Ohayo… Takeru-kun !! Mu-mucho gusto conocerte...!!

Takeru:(tras ver que su profesor se acerca) Ejejeje.. para nada... Shizu-chan.. el gusto es mío... Yugi-kun... Viene el profe..

Yugi:( tras escucharlo) Mier !!... el profe... ¬¬uU

Hikari:(al escucharlo todo) Este... mejor nosotras nos vamos... [agarra a shizuka Nos.. vemos en el receso..

Takeru:(tras la puerta) Sayo!! Hika-chan y.. Shizu-chan ...

Hikari y Shizuka se despidieron con señas.. y se dieron media vuelta ... entraron a la sala.. se sentaron en su mesa.. no fueron divisadas por nanase ni por hotaru.. porque aun no llegaban...

Hikari:(sacando su cuaderno de la mochila) Shizu... te vi muy nerviosa ... cuando estabamos con Takeru-kun... te sucede algo??

Shizuka:(sonrojada) No lo se... pero.. creo que me agrada...-//-

Hikari:(riéndose) eso es cierto... ejejjeje... ya era hora.. que te gustara alguien...

Hikari le saca conversa a la sonrojada chica.. hasta que entra nanase acompañada de hotaru pero en esa ocasión no se acercaron a molestarlas porque con ellas había ingresado el profesor de lenguaje y comunicación..

La primera clase comienza y shizuka le explica a la confundida hikari las pautas de trabajo que no entiende.. nanase le pasa algún que otro papel para conversar entre ellas para no ser sorprendidas por el profe... tocan la campana y empieza el primer receso...

hikari sale acompañada de shizuka de la sala y bajan las escaleras a comprar al kiosco del instituto... hikari se bebe un jugo de naranja frío mientras que shizuka se come un yogurt..

las chicas se sientan en una banca y conversan sobre su fin de semana.. hikari en ese momento recuerda a Killua.. y le cuenta su triste sentimiento de vacío... a su amiga confidente..

Hikari:(con la cabeza gacha) me siento tan sola... aunque se que se fue solo... a ver a un amigo a otro país... me da pena... no se si podré aguantar esta tristeza..

Shizuka:(seriamente) uchaa!! que fome Hika-chan.. y .. porque no me llamaste por el celu??.. de más te hubiera ido a ver.. si te sentías tan mal..

Hikari:(mirando sus zapatos) No se porque no te llame.. me sentía demasiado triste como para darme el amino de llamar por teléfono... --...

Shizuka:(seria) Y.. te pudiste despedir de él.. antes que se fuera...??

Hikari:(se pone a llorar) eso es lo que mas me duele.. cuando el se despidió de mi.. fue de una manera muy fría.. nos despedimos por el celular.. yo estaba en el centro haciendo compras.. en la noche me hablo por celular.. pero no pude entender mucho lo que me intentaba decir..

Shizuka:(apenada) Discúlpame .. yo no debí haberte echo llorar.. te entiendo muchísimo...

cambiando de tema..como me gustaría ver a tu novio...

Hikari:(intenta sonreír) ejejejejj... a decir verdad.. es difícil de explicar su forma de ser .. a mi también me gustaría que lo vieras en persona... ejejej..

Yugi: Hola Hika-chan... ehh...acaso estas llorando.. ??

Hikari: No nada... solo que se me entro un basurilla en el ojo.. ejjejej... "será mejor que por ahora no le diga nada... no me lo creería.."

Takeru: Que bueno que solo sea eso... ... veo que te ves muy linda así.. con tu carita sonrojada... tal como shizuka.. ejejejej..

Hikari mira a shizuka y la ve muy roja.. se ríe.. y mira a Takeru.. un chico que se le ve muy parecido a Mitzu-kun... pero de cabello rojizo.. de ojos negros.. vestía el uniforme de instituto.. pero.. a diferencia de los demás chicos.. llevaba consigo una muñequera en una de sus manos.. hikari miro esa muñequera detenidamente... pero es sorprendida..

Hikari miro esa muñequera detenidamente... pero es sorprendida.. por su dueño...

Takeru:(confundido) Ehhh... Hika-chan.. que tiene de malo mi muñequera... ?? oO

Hikari:(saliendo del trance XD) N-noo..nada.. esto... que practicas algo??... U

Takeru:(quitándole la caja de jugo vacía) Sii... tenis.. pero por lo que veo.. no podré practicar..nada.. ya que parece que no hay cancha.. ¬¬

Hikari:(le quita la caja vacía) Pero.. de mas que puedes jugar tenis.. al salir de clases... de seguro.. Mitzu-kun te lleva... hay una cancha de tenis como a unas cuadras de aquí..

Takeru:(tras escuchar a Hikari) Podría ser... oye.. hikari??

Hikari:(mirándole) Que??

Takeru:(confuso) Desde que nos encontraron afuera de la sala... le decías a cada rato.. Mitzu-kun.. a yugi.. porque?? oO

Hikari: Etto... ejejjejej... le digo .. mejor le decimos.. Mitzu-kun a Yugi... porque... como la mayoría de lo que me conocen que no son amigos.. como los profes o las inspectoras... me llaman yukitzu.. que es mi apellido... Entiendes..??

Takeru: Ahh.. "Que lío .. mas raro.. y .. " ..confuso ¬¬

Hikari:(tras escuchar a takeru) Confuso??... te doy toda la razón.. pero.. ya.. se volvió costumbre... entre Mitzu-kun y .. la mayoría...

Takeru: (tras escuchar a hikari) Ehh!!.. " me escuchaste... kuso.. creí que aun lo estaba pensando.."  
.. un momento.. todas??

Hikari:(un poco aburrida de preguntas) Si... todas.. las que lo conocen.. sus fans.. compañeras de curso... shizu... nanase.. hotaru.. y yo..

takeru:(asombrado) espera.. tantas... [casi ahorcando a Yugi Ohh!! que famoso eres mi amigo.. jajaaja.. hasta fans tienes...pero de cualquier forma yo te diré Yugi.. no mas..

Hikari:(riéndose) Siisis.. hasta fans.. tiene... es uno de los chicos con mas fama en el instituto...

Yugi:(mirándole de reojo) Hika-chan.. [sonrojado no des mas detalles... que alguien se pondrá celoso..

Takeru:(tras escuchar el comentario) Ja!!.. celoso..vamos yugi-kun... te aseguro.. que seré mas codiciado que tu... ¬¬

Nanase:(abrazando a Yugi por detrás) Mitzu-kun.. me extrañaste mucho.. este fin de semana??

Yugi:(soltándose de nanase) Se podría decir que si.. pero... ahorita estoy en una riña..con el nuevo ¬¬u

Nanase:(ve extrañada takeru) Y.. tu .. quien eres? "espero que no te metas con mi mitzu-kun.. niño.."

Takeru:(mira a nanase de pies a cabeza) Takeru Hayase.. para servirle..hermosa dama..

Nanase:(se sonroja) hermosa dama.. vaya.. tu si que notas mi gran.. gran..belleza.. -

Hikari:(riéndose para sus adentros) "Que atrevido... hasta ciego salio.. ajjajaj.. nanase dama.. como no.. es una bestia con forma de chica linda..ajjjaja "

Shizuka:(enojada) " Takeru es un donjuán.. odio a los tipos así.. grrr..." [se da media vuelta y se va...

Hikari:(ve a shizu irse) Shizu-chan.. espera... [la persigue

Yugi:(mira a las dos alejarse) y.. a esas que le bicho les picó??...

Takeru:(dándole la razón) Nii.. idea.. pero.. de segurito algo les molestó??..

Nanase:(satisfecha) "que bien.. que bien.. así me lo dejas para mí.. Ellas a veces son raras.. pero.. eso.. más tarde se sabrá..

tocan la campana

Yugi:(se molesta) ya.. tocaron la campana.. nos vamos.. a la sala..

Nanase:(agarrándose de yugi) te acompaño.. Mitzu-kun...

Takeru:(molesto de verlos juntitos) "creí... que con haberle dicho eso de hermosa dama.. se iba a pegar a mí.. pero... creo que algo salio.. muy mal" ¬¬

Takeru:(dando conversa) Oye.. chiquilla linda.. y cual es tu nombre??

Nanase:(apegándose mas a yugi) Nanase Zorayami... Takeru-kun.. "no es tan.. antipático como creí.. si espanto a esas dos.. será mucho mejor para mí.. que sea su amiga ejejej"

Takeru:(sonríe) Nanase.. que lindo nombre... ejjej.. y en que curso vas??... yo voy con.. Yugi en la misma clase..

Nanase:(se apega mas a yugi) Voy en tercero.. con aquellas dos..

Yugi:(un poco molesto) Nanase.. me apretas...que ... tengo que irme a mi sala..

Nanase:(besa en la mejilla a yugi) Ok!!.. pero.. nos veremos al otro receso??..

Yugi:(ya libre de nanase) Como quieras... en el receso... o a la salida.. " lo que sea.. mientras me puedas soltar.."

Nanase:(sonriente) Ok!!.. nos vemos... [se da vuelta para dirigirse a su salón

Ya en la sala, Hikari tras varios fallidos intentos .. logra entablar conversación con Shizuka...

Hikari:(preocupada) Shizu... que te sucede...?? dime algo...

Shizuka:(fijando la vista en la mesa) ... ...Hi-hi..Hi-ka-ri??

Hikari:(preocupada) Si... dime..

Shizuka:(fijando la vista en la mesa) E...en.. tiendes.. el ..por..porque.. me .. fui..??

Hikari:(preocupada) Pues... algo te molesto??...

Shizuka:(murmurando) "Que pregunta mas obvia.." Pues si... al ver la actitud.. desafiante..de Takeru-kun.. pero al mismo tiempo arrogante.. me enoje.. [se tranquiliza Se me noto mucho??

Hikari:(viendo hacia la puerta de la sala) Pues si...demasiado.. Hasta la simpática de Nana-baka.. se dio cuenta.. que te habías ido..

Entraron la mayoría de los chicos y chicas del curso.. al entrar el profesor... hikari quería seguir conversando con Shizuka.. pero el profesor la interrumpió...

Sacaron sus cuadernos.. y el profesor Matsura escribió algunos datos de algebra en el pizarrón... Hikari como estaba sentada al lado de su amiga del alma.. podía entender un poco la materia... [porque.. no le gusta la matemática..

Ya cansados de escribir.. tocan la campana.. anunciando cambio de hora.. para algunos de los estudiantes significaba el último receso antes de entrar a clases... para los demás.. era hora de la salida..

Hikari y los demás de su curso.. incluyendo el curso de al lado [curso de yugi y takeru salían ese día temprano...

Hikari se había levantado de su silla.. para estirar las piernas.. y agitar sus muñecas.. cansadas de escribir...

Shizuka en tanto.. tomaba su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta...

Hikari la persigue... pero al dar la media vuelta no se percata que a chocado con alguien...

Hikari:(en el piso) Ayy!! ... pero quien?? [mier... porque paso por esto.. T.T

Takeru:(dándole la mano) Eso te pasa por andar de apurada...

Hikari:(levantándose del piso) Arigato... Takeru-kun -

Takeru:(mira a shizu bajar de la escalera) Oye... sabes que le pasa a Shizu...?? ... Ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo...

Hikari:(pensando) "A decir verdad.. yo tampoco lo se"...

Ambos bajan al primer piso y salen del Instituto... cruzan la calle.. y llegan al centro..

Takeru:(mira a hikari) Hika-chan.. sabes.. porque shizuka no me quiere hablar..??

Hikari:(se ajusta una coleta) Aun no estoy segura... pero creo que es por...

Takeru:(confuso) Por.. que?

Hikari:(mirándole) De seguro debe ser por... tu actitud con mitzu-kun... ¬¬

Takeru:(riéndose) Ejejjejeje... este.. yo...

Hikari:(tras ver hacia adelante) Mira... takeru... es shizu...

Takeru:(tras verla) tienes razón... pero... y.. que le digo??

Hikari:(sonriendo) Eso yo no lo se... depende este momento solo de ti... -

Takeru al ver la sonrisita de la chica... corre sigilosamente para sorprenderla..

-----------

Trozos… capitulo siguiente es la continuación… matta nee!!


	17. Mi soledad

El capitulo decimooctavode mi fic.. se viene pronto el nº 20...espero que les guste… muchísimo.. o algo.. nos vemos!! 

------

Takeru al ver la sonrisita de la chica... corre sigilosamente para sorprenderla..

Shizuka siente que alguien la observa, y nota que takeru esta justo enfrente de ella..

Shizuka:(sorprendida) Takeru-kun... pero que haces aquí...??

Takeru:(le toma las manos) Cuando te fuiste de repente... pensé que algo te había molestado... así que vengo a disculparme..

Shizuka:(sonriendo) Esteee... yo... esta bien!! -

Hikari los mira desde lejos... ve a shizuka contenta y a takeru un poco sonrojando...

Hikari:(pensando) " Me gustaría preguntarle en este momento que es lo que siente shizu-chan ahora sobre takeru-kun... "

Hikari:(se da media vuelta) "Ahora ...están dando el primer paso..." "Nos vemos... mañana..."

Hikari comienza a caminar para dirigirse a su casa ... pasa por el centro comercial... cierra los ojos.. y recuerda ... la visita que hizo junto a él...

Después de este lugar...pasa cerca de un parque... se ve vacío... ya que se esta haciendo de noche...

Hikari:(pensando) "Cuantas cosas han pasado en estos últimos días... llega un chico nuevo... Killua-kun se va.. ando depre la mayoría del DIA... mitzu-kun sigue aguantando a nanase..." Uffff!!... "mi diario lo he comenzado a tenerlo abandonado porque ya no tengo ganas de escribir..."

De repente para ... y se da cuenta que esta frente a su casa... siente un vacío en su interior.. saca con dificultad las llaves... y abre la puerta...

Hikari:(ingresa y cierra la puerta) Buenas tardes...

Haru:(asomándose desde la cocina) Hikari... ya llegaste... deja tus cosas arriba y tomas once..Ok??

Hikari:(sin animo)... si... bajo altiro...

Sube las escaleras y camina por el pasillo hasta su habitación... deja su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio... se saca la parka del instituto y la cuelga en el closet...

Vuelve a la cocina y su madre le sirve la cena... mira como su madre guarda la loza en un mueble ... mientras ella come... no siente apetito... se voltea a mirar su plato ... y decide comer...

Hikari termina de comer.. y tras ver que su madre ya no esta en la cocina... lava su plato y la taza que le sirvió minutos antes...

Sube las escaleras y nuevamente entra a su habitación... ya satisfecha se cambia de ropa ... la cuelga en el closet y se pone su pijama..

Saca de su mochila los cuadernos de l viernes y los ordena para el próximo lunes... suspira... "se termina esta semana..." y aun no logro comprender la partida de Killua-kun...

Apaga la luz... destapa su cama y se lanza sobre ella... durmiéndose..

-----

No me pregunten.. ni se que estaba pensando cuando escribí este capitulo.. aburrida talvez.. XD… nos vemos!!


	18. De compras con Yuzani

Han pasado dos largos días desde que comenzó el "sufrible" distanciamiento entre estos dos... en esta ocasión pondré el día de killua-kun que corresponde a los tres capítulos anteriores...

-------

Hasta noche me quede pensando... en la falta que me hacia... tenerla alejada de mi… echando de menos su afición por mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa..

Sosteniendo la idea..que no tengo ningún motivo... por el que estoy aquí... hasta ahora que Gon no me a dicho nada de nada.. me siento resignado... como si no tuviera otra opción que sacarle las palabras por mi cuenta...

Todas mis dudas quedaron interrumpidas cuando entro él.. venia como de costumbre solo... al divisarme me hizo señas que indicaban que teníamos que bajar.. así que tome mi mochila .. y me fui con él hasta el ascensor...

Tomamos el ascensor y note que ninguno de los dos queríamos pronunciar palabra.. llegamos al primer piso y cuando estábamos por cruzar la salida.. nos topamos con una chica pelirroja de cabello rizado...

La chica a penas vernos.. se abalanzo sobre Gon... algo que me sorprendió... ya que era primera vez que veía esa escena.. tan comprometedora.. ejejjeje..

Al notar que yo estaba presente... ambos se sonrojaron y lentamente se soltaron...para darme la explicación que esperaba...

Gon: Killua.. ella es yuzani de quien te hable anoche... lo recuerdas..??

Killua:(pensando) " Yu... Yu.. Yuzani... se parece tanto a Yukitzu.. rayos.. hasta su apellido me la hace recordar... ahh!! la chica de anoche de quien me hablo u"

Killua: Ahh! si.. anoche.. y.. para que ella esta aquí??

Gon: Bueno... nos va a acompañar a que conozcas la ciudad.. no te parece..?? Ya que no pudimos salir cuando llegaste ayer...

Killua:(acertadamente) Es cierto.. ya que estaba cansado.. " realmente no estaba cansado.. lo que pasaba.. es que quería estar un momento a solas..."

Mientras Gon y Killua conversaban Yuzani no le quitaba la vista de encima al recién llegado..

Yuzani:(mirando a killua) " De seguro que él... es el amigo que tanto me conversaba Gon-kun cuando comenzamos a ser novios...aunque si tiene lo suyo... pero no debo... lo acabo de conocer... no me queda otra que olvidarme del asunto --u "

Killua:(pensando) " Tendré que aceptar salir con ellos ya que por una parte despejaría mi mente.. pero por otra parte.. me siento decepcionado.. porque en esta ocasión no saldríamos solos... cuando éramos niños.. sino con "su chica.."

Yuzani:(dándome la mano) Yuzani Kirizaki.. y tú debes ser Killua-kun no??

Killua:(asombrado) Ehhh!! pero como.. sabes mi nombre??..

Yuzani:(sonríe) Esteee... cuando conocía a mi Gon.. una de las primeras cosas que me hablo sobre el.. fue una amistad ... con un gran chico... que se llamaba Killua..

Killua tras escucharla miro instantáneamente a Gon.. él al notarlo miró a otra parte.. por lo que deje de míralo y seguí conversando con ella...

Killua:(suelta la mano de ella) Soy Killua.. Zaoldyeck.. como ya dijiste... un gusto conocerte

Decidí acompañarlos.. ya que no tenía nada que hacer... por lo que comenzamos por irnos caminando para no perderme ningún detalle de esta ciudad que solo ellos conocían...

Al principio me pareció estar en cualquier ciudad llena de edificios y de ambiente lúgubre.. pero a medida que avanzaba... me di cuenta.. que la ciudad unía los grandes edificios con los parques llenos de árboles, parques de atracciones y gente extranjera.. era un lugar turístico.. como si un gran festival llegaba para quedarse...

Deje de mirar a mi alrededor.. y me di cuenta que me había alejado un poco de ellos así que apure mi paso.. al alcanzarlos, gon estaba comprando unos helados junto a yuzani...

Me sentía un poco feliz después de estar al lado de Gon... pero en solo mirar al cielo... me hacia recordar cuanta falta me hacia... no comprendo como puedo estar acá... si mi mente esta pendiente de que tenga que estar a su lado...

Rayos... quiero irme... pero... no se que me impide que me vaya… jejejejeje... solo estoy demorando las cosas… bueno... será si … no me queda otra...

Entramos al centro comercial… todo estaba adornado con luces navideñas y un gigantesco árbol cubría el centro de este... gente subía por las escaleras automáticas y los niños pequeños recorrían el lugar… me pareció divertido... ver como se acercaba el fin de año… a decir verdad yo nunca pase la navidad como las familias normales... sino que para mi en ese entonces era solamente una fecha mas...

Killua miro como Gon estaba de la mano con Yuzani... se le veía muy felices...

Killua:(suspira) Hika-chan… como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...

Gon: (mira a killua) Hey!!... y que quieres hacer primero…

Killua:(mira hacia todos lados) Bueno... no se... porque no le preguntamos a Yuzani??

Yuzani:(se queda pensando) Porque no comenzamos por las tiendas de ropa femenina

Ambos se quedan mirando... la ven como su cara brilla relucientemente... [con solo pensar en ello me da un ataque de risa xD

Después de aquello Yuzani camina alegremente por la tienda… como si fuera la primera vez que sale de compras… se acerca a una liquidación de calzado y saca varios pares… entre ellos sandalias y deportivos…

Mientras Killua se quedaba viéndola atónito como lograba todo aquello, Gon estaba bueno… mirando las consolas de videojuegos…

Killua:(aun mirándola) Ehhh!!... que compulsiva… bueno… no hay mas que esperarse... Uffff!! … y Gon??

Gon:(desde el área de videojuegos) Killua!!... Ven a ver esto!!

Killua:(se da vuelta) Que!!... ya voy….

Killua a toda velocidad va hasta donde se encuentra Gon, el piso estaba un poco resbaloso ya que estaba una auxiliar de la tienda limpiando así que llego hasta él casi cayéndose...

Killua se apoya sobre uno de sus hombros y mira una consola vertical sobre la vitrina que observaba Gon...

Killua:(emocionado) Uhhh!!... que bonita... un nintendo Wii… 0

Gon:(sonriendo) Si… y la pienso comprar… para una Revancha de tres lapsos… jejejjeje..

Killua:(sacando chispas) Ah…sí??... vamos quien es el mejor bastardito… jejejejej...

Gon le pasa una tarjeta de crédito al vendedor y una señorita de mas menos de veinte años empaqueta el videojuego… ve como Killua y Gon se amenazan…

Vendedora:(tranquilamente) Gracias por su compra… U…

Gon deja de pelear con Killua y se queda mirando a la joven como le sonríe… algo que Yuzani… como se puede decir.. lo detecto de lejos .. jejej… --u

Gon:(murmura) Eh! Gra-gracias.. jejejej… que bonita eres… …

Yuzani aparece detrás de él… con mirada amenazante… Killua prefiere retroceder…

Yuzani:(enojadísima) Sí… muchísimas gracias… yo sostengo el paquete… ¬¬

Yuzani toma el paquete donde iba envuelto el videojuego y se lo planta sobre la cabeza de Gon...mientras tanto la vendedora y killua no podía aguantar la risa...

Yuzani:(saliéndose de sus casillas) Para la próxima te ira peor.. òó

Gon:(sobándose el chichón) Si solo fue una miradita….

Mientras Yuzani esta "disciplinado" al pobre de Gon... Killua los deja solos y sale de la tienda.. pero de repente para y se queda observando sobre la vitrina de una joyería..

Desde la vitrina se veía anillos de compromiso, colgantes de oro.. pulseras de plata.. y entre ellas se deslumbraba a lo lejos una preciosa caja violácea.. que tenia en su interior unos aretes plateados que no tenían nada escrito.. ya que decía en un letrero continuo que uno podía elegir que escribirle...

En el momento en que Killua se había decidido a entrar.. Yuzani se apego a él.. por lo que al notarla se sobresalta..

Killua:(sobresaltado)Yu-Yuzani.. tu.. aquí... U 

Yuzani:(sonriendo)Sip... ibas a entrar no..

Killua:(mirando hacia otro lado) Esteee.. si.. pero...

Yuzani:(sonriendo) Ahh.. anda no más.. " para que entrar a la joyería??... acaso.. tiene novia??"

Yuzani se le queda mirando pero al darse vuelta choca con Gon..

Gon:(sonrojado)Yu-Yuzani... esteee.. me perdonas..

Yuzani:(sonriendo) Esta bien... pero para la próxima necesitaras algo mas para perdonarte, como un beso..

Gon: Un.. Un.. beso... oO... [mira hacia todos lados y.. Kil..

Yuzani:(le interrumpe) Killua esta un poco ocupado.. pero.. porque no mejor.. vamos a la plaza de comidas..

Gon queda un poco confuso.. pero Yuzani se pone a sus espaldas.. y lo empuja hasta una mesa en la plaza de comidas el centro comercial.

------

Continua en la siguiente…. 


	19. Un regalo para ella

Continuación del anterior… como me gustan dejarlos con la duda XD.. 

-----

Killua se da vuelta.. y al ver que Yuzani ya no esta a sus espaldas..toma un poco mas de aliento y se acerca a una señora.. un poco rellenita y de pelo negro...

Sra.: Buenas tardes, joven... en que puedo servirle??

Killua:(nervioso)Esteee... "Killua.. no es hora de ponerse nervioso.. es solo una pregunta" [traga saliva...

Sra.:(lo mira de pies a cabeza) "Parece que esta nervioso.. es muy atractivo... jojoojojoj... será mejor que le ayude, o sino se quedará horas sin responder.." Jovencito??..

Killua:(se sobresalta) Ahh??... que pasa??

Sra.:(comprensivamente)Vas a comprar algo o no?

Killua:(acertadamente)Si.. era... los.. aretes de la caja violeta..

Sra.:(le sonríe) Ahh!!... esa... [se agacha.. y pone sobre la vitrina varios aretes plateados en blanco Puedes elegir la que mas te guste... es para tu novia??

Killua:(mira hacia otro lado) Sii... mi no..novia.." lo que tengo que hacer por ella.." ¬¬

Sra.:(sonríe)Hay algo que le quieras inscribir... o.. mejor sin nada??  
Killua:(mira hacia otro lado) Un kanji si es posible.. que diga... "ahora no te pongas nervioso" Hi.. hi.. Hikari..

Sra.:(saca otra caja) si quieres... puedes elegir otro par de aretes.. ya que este procedimiento dura unos minutos.. o mejor.. [saca nuevamente otra cajatambién tengo collares..

Killua:(se queda pensando)Esteee... "unos minutos... mejor elijo otra cosa" muéstreme los collares...  
La señora le muestra unos collares de plata fina de varios grosores.. y entre ellos ella saca uno de grosor mediano, que en el medio tiene una figura de un kanji y se lo pasa..

Sra.:(se le queda mirando) Hace un par de años... una chiquilla lo mando a diseñar para regalo.. pero al final no lo acepto.. espero que te guste.. ya que es el único con kanji que tengo disponible..

Killua:(queda mirando la cadena) " Que bonito... este kanji. significa.. fuego... no... Luz.. Hikari.. que suerte -"

Killua:(emocionado) Perfecto... si, me lo llevo..

Sra.:(satisfecha)Ok!.. [guarda todas las cajas de la vitrina, se da media vuelta y le muestra varias cajitas de regalo de muchos coloresSi es para regalo.. elige una caja.. la que gustes!!

Killua:(toma una diminuta cajita violeta) Esta!!.. que es muy parecida al que tiene el mostrador

La Sra. toma la diminuta cajita y la abre.. killua le entrega la cadena.. la guarda en su interior, y la mete dentro de una bolsita plateada...

Killua recibe la bolsita con la cajita dentro y le pasa a la señora un par de billetes..

Sra.:(dándole el vuelto) Gracias por su compra... y.. feliz navidad!!

Killua:(se da media vuelta)Gracias.. y feliz navidad para Ud. también!!

Killua ya con el regalo de Hikari en sus manos.. camina hasta la plaza de comidas..

Killua:(sonriendo) Hika-chan.. espérame un poco... que ya estaré contigo de nuevo.. -  
Aun con el diminuto paquete en mano.. llega a la plaza de comidas en busca de Yuzani y Gon,de repente, Yuzani aparece de la nada y a Killua le toma la mano...

Yuzani:(riéndose) Note de lejos que estabas un poco extraviado.. -

Yuzani junto al "perdido" se dirigen hasta donde Gon, que en ese instante estaba bebiéndose un jugo...

Gon:(tras verlo)Killua!!... donde andabas??

Killua:(desafiante)Por ahí!!...

Yuzani tras ver que estaba por comenzar una pelea, agarra a Killua y lo sienta...

Yuzani:(hacia killua) Vas a querer algo??

Killua:(hacia yuzani)Aún no estoy seguro... no tengo tanta hambre!

Yuzani:(sonríe)Si aún no sabes.. entonces acompáñame..

Killua le dirige la mirada a Gon... pero este lo evade, deja de mirarlo y se va con ella..

Gon:(viendo de a lejos)"Killua... estoy seguro que algo me estas ocultando.. pero que?

Mientras tanto, Killua ya al lado de yuzani se encuentran en la caja.. eligiendo lo que van a pedir..

Yuzani:(sacando cuentas) si elijo este.. me costará... y si este otro... mmmmmm... lo agrego...mmmmmm.. que confuso..

Killua:(frente al cajero) Elijo.. jugo de manzana granizado tamaño extra, dos hamburguesas con doble queso..y.. un helado con crispies.. -

Ya que killua es mas rápido para elegir que servirse, se pone en la fila de pedidos.. mientras que yuzani sigue sacando cuentas...

Yuzani:(ya cansada de pensar) Mejor... un granizado extra de durazno --U

Tras esperar un poco, tanto a killua como a yuzani le entregan su orden y se dirigen a su mesa (obviamente ya pagado.. )

Yuzani:(bebiendo su granizado)Chicos.. ya que estamos algo mas relajados.. que haremos después?

Gon:(mirándolo) Aun no tengo idea.. tu que crees Killua?

Killua:(hacia los dos) Se esta haciendo algo tarde.. nos vamos...

Tanto yuzani como gon se le quedan mirando...mientras killua yace en pie... caminan los tres hacia el ascensor.. hasta que se encuentran con una chica vestida de una polera roja y jeans negros...

Yuzani le mira extrañada.. la chica pasa junto a su lado y le hace un desprecio.. Gon y Killua entran al ascensor.. Yuzani los sigue.. se cierra el ascensor y bajan al primer piso..

Los tres salen del ascensor con sus bolsas.. caminan hasta la calle, cruzan hacia el transito contrario y hacen parar un colectivo..

Yuzani:(sonriendo) Va hacia Baker Street con ArmStrong Street?

Colectivero:(sin mirarlos)Pues claro.. suban..

Los tres suben al colectivo con las bolsas en mano, Yuzani entra primero y las acomoda,mientras Gon y Killua las pasa hacia dentro..

Los chicos entran al colectivo y torna a marchar.. killua se queda mirando las calles ya que no conoce el lugar.. yuzani se queda mirando sus bolsas y gon... anda serio...

Al llegar, bajan del colectivo y Gon paga los pasajes.. [ya que el tuvo la idea de salir u yuzani y killua lo esperan y entran juntos al hotel donde se hospedan..

Yuzani:(hace una referencia) Bueno yo me voy a casa.. nos veremos mañana?

Gon:(con la mano en la cabeza) Esteee.. killua?

Killua:(mira a yuzani) Pues no se... "estaba tan ocupado en saber que hacer con Hika-chan que no puedo pensar en compromisos --u" Vean eso entre ustedes.. yo tengo cosas que hacer..

Tanto Gon como Yuzani se le queda mirando, mientras killua se adentra hasta el corredor que va al ascensor..

Gon:(seriamente)" En que estará pensando.. y cual es ese motivo por el que quieres estar solo?"

Yuzani:(pensando)"se trata que debería estar pasando mucho rato al lado de Gon porque son amigos.. pero en vez de eso se va.."

Gon:(hacia yuzani)Yu-chan.. que no te ibas a casa?

Yuzani:(murmurando)La curiosidad me ahoga... debo saber que pretende -.-!!

Gon:(extrañado)Dijiste algo?

Yuzani:(en si) Ahh?... noo.. nada.. ejejejej.. si mejorcito me voy... hasta mañana..

Gon besa en la mejilla a Yuzani.. y se va... Gon camina hasta el corredor y entra al ascensor..

Gon:(toca el botón del 3ºpiso)"Killua anda en algo.. ayer quiso andar solo.. y ahora trama algo.." "que será?"

-------

Nos vemos!!


	20. Regreso inesperado

Un capitulo nuevo... buen no tan nuevo.. pero uno de mis favoritos.. ya que fue uno de los que mas me costo completar... x3

* * *

Killua a través de un sueño, decide marcharse... y tal vez.. volver al lugar que nunca debió haber abandonado..

Killua sale del ascensor, corre hacia su departamento y saca las llaves que le habían entregado en el hotel..

Entra y se desploma en su cama.. siente sus ojos cansados... y se queda dormido...

Killua se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, no comprendía que hacia solo en ese lugar, hasta que de repente... escucho una voz que lo llamaba...

Voz: Kill... Killua... Killua-kun...

Killua mira hacia todos lados, pero no ve a nadie... cierra sus ojos para poder escuchar mejor..

Voz: Killua-kun... no... me dejes...

Killua intenta concentrarse más.. para lograr escuchar con más claridad...

Voz: Killua-kun... no me dejes... te amo demasiado... no quiero olvidarme de ti...por favor vuelve...

Killua:(abre sus ojos de golpe) Hikari??..

Killua nota que se encuentra nuevamente en la habitación del hotel..

Killua:(suspira)"Cuanto rato habré estado inconsciente"

Killua se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara para quitarse el sueño..

Killua:(murmurando) Hikari… te habré escuchado... de verdad... en mis sueños…

Killua intenta recordar algo de lo que decía ese repentino sueño...

Killua: Decía algo como _"no me dejes.. y.. no me quiero olvidar.. de ti"_ ...

Killua:(mira hacia el techo) "Si te llegue a causar daño... me… perdonarás??"

Killua vuelve a entrar a su habitación, saca del closet la poca ropa que traía consigo...y la guarda con fuerza a su bolso...

Killua:(decidido) De nada me sirve quedarme más tiempo aquí... pensando, mientras ella.. llora por mi ausencia..

En ese momento Gon esta justo detrás de la puerta que da hacia el departamento de Killua.. intentado escuchar algo..

Gon:(enojado) "Haz actuado demasiado raro últimamente, desde que llegaste.." " Y pienso saber por las buenas o por las malas que te pasa"

De repente Gon siente que alguien esta por abrir la puerta y como todo "espía" desaparece unos metros de aquel lugar..

Killua sal de detrás de ella con su bolso y camina hasta el corredor que da al ascensor..

Ya tras haber desaparecido de su punto de vista, Gon sale de su escondite y camina hasta el departamento de Killua...

Gon reflexiona por un momento y corre hacia el lado opuesto del que tomo Killua, que da hacia las escaleras estaban en el 4º piso así que no es mucho bajar  
ya en el primer piso, Gon se centra en buscar a Killua... este aun se encontraba en el hotel ya que tenia que cerrar su hospedaje algo que aun Gon no sabia

Killua:(dentro del ascensor)"Se que no me lo vas a perdonar gon.. por irme sin decirte nada, pero es algo que debo hacer"

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Killua se acomoda el bolso y ante el aparece Gon.. algo que killua no se esperaba ya que no gusta de dar explicaciones..

Gon:(disimulando su cansancio) Vas hacia algún lado Killua, en medio de la noche??

Killua:(decidido) Sí.. hay algo que tengo que hacer.. y tiene que ser ahora.. "de nada te servirá detenerme ya tome mi decisión"

Killua camino a toda prisa dejando a Gon solo.. dejándole con todas sus dudas..

Gon:(apenado)"Yo solo quise retenerte aquí, dejando todo de lado... para que volviéramos a ser los amigos de antes, pero ya veo que tienes tu propia vida.. y yo ya no estoy incluida en ella.."

Killua se acerca hasta la recepcionista para firmar el fin de su hospedaje.. dejando en claro que era definitivo..

Killua:(firmando el libro) "Aquí se terminó todo lo bueno que teníamos juntos, y solo nos quedan los recuerdos.."

Se acomoda nuevamente el bolso que tiene consigo y se encamina hasta la parada de colectivos que da al aeropuerto.. escuchándose un sonoro estruendo que da señal que comenzará a llover..

Killua:(murmurando) "Gon.. se que tal vez no entiendes ni comprendes que está pasando en mi cabeza"… pero mi futuro depende totalmente de lo que ahora estoy haciendo…

Frena un colectivo frente a él, y sin pensarlo se adentra a este con su bolso.. cierra la puerta y el automóvil se da a partir..

Empieza a llover, las gotas de lluvia empañan los vidrios dándole más de tristeza al momento.. Killua aun con la cabeza agachada suspira, mientras a través de las ventanas cruzan varias casas y postes en sentido contrario..  
El colectivo frena, y al bajar de este paga su pasaje agradeciéndose que son las ultimas monedas que le quedan..

Camina hasta la agencia de pasajes que dan con destino a Japón y se enfila detrás de un hombre más menos de su estatura que esta terminando de consultar a la señorita que atiende..

Srta.:(ya desocupada) Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarle?

Killua: Tendría por casualidad, pasajes para esta noche con destino a la ciudad de Shizuoka?

Srta.:(revisando en el PC) Un momento por favor... en este momento se encuentran solamente dos aviones con destino a Shizuoka, El primero es el vuelo B458 que partirá en 15 minutos y el segundo es el vuelo A340 que partirá en 5 minutos..

Killua:(meditando) "Por una parte, elegiría el que parte en cinco minutos, pero mi bolso tendrá que pasar por ese ridículo detector de metales y cualquier otra porquería que quita tiempo.. ¬¬" "No me queda otra que elegir el que se va en quince minutos.. --!!"

Srta.:(esperando su respuesta) Le advierto que.. es interrumpida

Killua:(un poco molesto) Anóteme en el viaje que parte en quince minutos.. le pasa su tarjeta de crédito

Srta.:(anotando en el PC) Su vuelo esta registrado,le entrega su tarjeta de crédito diríjase por el corredor que le indicará el guardia y que tenga un buen viaje..

Killua se encamina donde el guardia y este le indica que vaya al tercer corredor en la sala de espera..

Este se sienta y se relaja un momento, ya que en cualquier momento van a anunciar su vuelo.. en ese momento aparece la chica vestida de rojo con jeans oscuros que estaba en el ascensor del centro comercial, la desconocida ve a Killua quitándose la capucha de la cabeza dejándose al encubierto sus usuales cabellos albinos..

Esta se sienta al lado opuesto del chico que hace un momento estaba observado, ella entreabre sus labios para meterle conversa pero,de nada le sirve ya que él esta escuchado música con su pendrive en mano..

Pasan unos minutos y la chica no deja de observarlo, mientras este mueve su cabeza al compás de lo que escucha.. se anuncia que el vuelo esta por partir y ambos se encaminan al mismo lugar, Killua entrega su bolso y entra al pasillo para dar con su vuelo y la chica hace lo mismo..

Ya dentro del avión, killua encuentra su asiento y se relaja para descansar ya que anunciaban las 22:47.. y a la chica le toco un poco más atrás de este.. y se quedaron ambos dormidos...

* * *

Esta nueva personaje la tenia oculta por muchisimo tiempo...quien será.. ni yo lo se.. XDD


	21. Reencuentro

Continuación del anterior... sigan dejando comentarios XP.. a leer se ha dicho

* * *

Killua ya de regreso en shizuoka, se va directamente a su departamento con las ganas de volver a ver a hikari... sin saber que al poco rato de llegar.. queda de lo más sorprendido...

* * *

Killua se despierta tras darle la luz del sol en los ojos, se baja del avión y retira su bolso en el aeropuerto...

Recorre el aeropuerto en busca del bañopara lavarse al menos la cara sin percatarse que lo están vigilando...

Ya con la cara limpia y seca, sale del aeropuerto y se sienta en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.. saca de uno de sus bolsillos el celular para ver la hora..

Killua:(con el celular en mano) Son las 6:15 de la mañana.. que temprano.

* * *

-Sale del aeropuerto y hace parar un colectivo para volver a su departamento.., se sube en él, y el automóvil parte..-

* * *

Killua:(con el celular en mano) " Me gustaría verte inmediatamente apenas llegue a mi hogar, pero si te aviso... no tendría ninguna gracia.. haberme venido tan temprano.." (suspira)

-Tras unos cuantos minutos, el colectivo frena y Killua paga su pasaje y se baja de este, un poco mas despierto que antes.-

Killua entra al su "adinerado" hotel y en vez de subir al ascensor como generalmente lo hace, sube las escaleras…

-Ya estando en su respectivo piso, saca de su bolso sus llaves y abre la puerta. encontrando todo exactamente como lo había dejado.-

Killua:(extrañado) Según recuerdo, Hika-chan por el celular me había dicho que después que me fui donde Gon había venido para acá.. es demasiado raro que no haya tocado nada.. excepto que ¿¿las cajas que había guardado en aquel armario??..

Killua camina hasta el armario y abre la puerta, hasta que sin querer choca con unas cajas que estaban amontonadas en el piso...se agacha y nota que una caja esta !forzosamente abierta!

Killua:(sonriendo) Así te quería pillar Hikari.. no pudiste evitar la curiosidad.

Al inspeccionar la caja que hika-chan había abierto por la fuerza, Killua nota algo raro en la caja ya que tenía todos los chocolates adentro y no había señales de que se habían comido...

Killua:(extrañado) estoy de lo mas seguro que algo falta en esta caja.. y no son chocolates..

Aun agachado junto a las cajas, su mano siente un papel bajo ella, Killua toma el dichoso papel que en realidad era un sobre con el remitente borroso y rápidamente recuerda lo faltante..

Killua:(iluminado) Claro!! faltaba en la caja el paquete rectangular, que tenía dentro una carta para Hikari y un cuadro que había enviado hace un mes a enmarcar..

Killua se levanta del piso, sale del armario y se dirige a la cocina...

Killua:(con el sobre en mano)" Antes de nuestra salida al centro comercial tenía pensado escribirle una carta y .. cuando la termine de escribir, la guarde en un sobre.. pero cuando llego el día de entregársela..no se lo entregue porque me daba vergüenza" "Y termine haciéndole otra carta en su casa... para no tener que entregársela avergonzado frente a ella.."

Killua deja el sobre a un lado de él, sobre uno de los muebles de cocina y saca un jugo del refrigerador... encaminándose a su habitación para descansar un poco..

Killua: "También recuerdo que estaba el cuadro con el sobre, pero cuando lo encontré en el armario no estaba"

* * *

Mientras tanto Hikari muy temprano salio de su casa, para ir a visitar el departamento de él para recordar buenos momentos..

Hikari:(apenada) "En unos cuantos días más será navidad.. y aun así sigo recordando lo doloroso que fue su partida de aquí…"

Cruza por el parque que diariamente ve junto a shizuka antes de irse al Instituto ya que como sabrán, ella vive a unas cuadras del hotel de él, por lo que camina unas cuadras mas, y llega hasta el imponente.. hotel.. donde vive.. Killua-kun...

Hikari camina hacia el interior del hotel y entra al ascensor, presiona el botón que corresponde a su piso... y espera unos segundos... sale del ascensor y camina hasta la puerta del departamento...

Hikari:(golpea la puerta con la mano) "Se que killua-kun no esta... que esta muy lejos.. y lo extraño mucho... pero este lugar es lo único que tengo de él.. además de la carta que me dejo en mi casa.."

Mientras Hikari esta reflexionando detrás de la puerta, Killua estaba sobre la cama con sus brazos debajo de su nuca, pero de repente escucha que están golpeando a la puerta..

Killua:(molesto) "Acabo de llegar y estoy cansado... si es un repartidor extraviado o algo parecido lo.. golpeo!!

Killua abre la puerta aún molesto, pero en vez de encontrarse con un repartidor o algo parecido se encuentra...con..

Killua:(asombrado) Hikari??...

Hikari:(se lanza a sus brazos de lo más emocionada) Killua-kun.. creí que nunca regresarías.. sniff!!

Killua:(sonriéndole) Hikari... no tenía idea que vendrías... pensaba ir a verte mañana..

Hikari:(abrazada a él) Killua... te echaba mucho de menos... y como me sentía triste…

Killua:(retrocediendo para que entrara) Eso ya no importa... entra…

Hikari:(desprendiéndose de él) Sí... tienes toda la razón.. ya que regresaste... -

Killua:(se sonroja) "Aunque estuvimos muy poco tiempo separados, acepto que yo también te extrañaba"

* * *

Bueno... espero que les guste muchísimo.. porque a mi me dio un poco de penita... ejejejejje... y como siempre pongas sus comentarios.. sayo!!


	22. Que eres para mí

Se que algunos capitulos estan en otra web.. poruqe ahora en esta la estoy exportando.. XD más capìtulos y más interes.. no?

* * *

Hikari aunque no entendía el porque del regreso tan repentino de Killua.. sentía en su interior una gran felicidad..

Killua no sabia que decir.. ya que sin pronunciar ninguna palabra... predijo que quería encontrarse con ella esa misma mañana y se le había cumplido..

Hikari:(feliz) Killua-kun... ya que aun es temprano.. porque no salimos a algún lado...??

Killua:(sonriendo) Pues claro.. vamos..

Ambos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al ascensor.. Killua pulso el botón que conducía al primer piso, pero al pasar por el cuarto piso.. una chica pelirroja entro al ascensor y apenas vio a Hikari le dedico una sonrisa..

El ascensor llega al primer piso, y los tres salen de este.. Hikari le devuelve el saludo a la pelirroja que se fue por otro pasilloy camina junto a killua hacia la salida..

Killua:(confundido) Oye Hika.. y esa chica.. porque la saludaste.. acaso la conoces??

Hikari:(se queda pensando)"Kuso!!... se me había olvidado que la conocí al encontrarme con un tipo que me estaba acosando.. " "Será mejor que le cuente una parte de la historia no mas.. osino... se me va a preocupar"

Killua:(preocupado)Hika..Hikari.. te encuentras bien

Hikari:(deja de pensar)Ahh?? no nada.. solo la conocí en el hotel... una de las veces en que te fui a visitar eso es todo.. U

Killua:(extrañado) Ahh.. si eso es todo.. entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamonos de una vez..

Ambos se fueron caminando hasta el centro.. juntos de las manos, hasta que hikari se encuentra con unos conocidos..

Hikari:(le toca la espalda)Shizu-chan..

Shizuka:(tras escuchar)Hikari?? ... mira hacia atrás Hikari.. la abraza Como haz estado??

Hikari:(sonriendo) Súper bien.. y tu??

Shizuka: Ni lo digas... estoy tan feliz.. -

Shizuka:(de repente se fija en killua) Hika.. y él quien es??

Hikari:(se apega a killua) Shizu-chan, este es Killua Zaoldyeck mi chico /

Shizuka:(sorprendida) Ahh!! que sorpresa.. un gusto conocerte Killua-kun, yo soy Shizamine Shizuka -

Killua:(hacia shizuka) Un gusto conocerte también.. -

Shizuka:(mira a hikari) Hikari me había contado que te habías ido hacia otro país??

Killua:(mira con ternura a hikari) Si.. pero duro poco tiempo.. ya que tengo un motivo por el cual volver

Hikari al escuchar a killua se sonroja, ya que justamente ella fue el motivo por el cual volvió ejejejej...

Hikari:(sonrojada)"si shizu, supiera lo que tuve que sufrir con su ausencia" -/-

Shizuka:(cambia de tema) Bueno los dejo.. tengo algo que hacer.. así que nos vemos el lunes Hika.. Killua-kun sayo!!

Hikari:(aun roja) Que tengas la mejor de las suertes, Nos vemos el lunes.. sayo!!

Killua:(al ver que shizu se fue) Hika-chan.. y ella donde la conociste??

Hikari:(sonríe) Es mi mejor amiga.. en el Instituto

Killua:(mira a hikari)Ahh!!...

Hikari:(mira hacia el cielo) "No se porque tengo la sensación de que hoy, será un día muy.. largo"

Killua mientras tanto, mantiene su izquierda en uno de sus bolsillos...

Killua:(inseguro) "Aún no le he preguntado.. si aun me quiere como soy" " Si se habrá totalmente sanado de el daño que le producía mi partida"

Hikari:(mirándolo con extrañeza) "Me pregunto en que estarás pensando.. Después de no saber que paso contigo en esos días en el que no estuvimos juntos.."

Hikari:(sintiéndose apenada)Ki.. Killua-kun..

Killua: Si?... que sucede??

Hikari:(apenada)No nada.. pero es que..Hoy... tengo que hacer unas cosas.. que me pidieron que hiciera en casa.. "Perdóname si me tengo que ir así.. pero es que.. no se... me siento un poco incomoda"

Killua:(un poco apenado)Ok!... nos veremos en la noche no?

Hikari:(mirando sus pies) No lo sé.. pero.. si llegará a ser.. te llamaré..

Killua:(levantándole la cara)No te preocupes.. esta bien.. puedes irte..

Hikari le da un beso en la mejilla.. e intentando sonreír un poco.. se despide haciéndole señas con la mano..

Killua la ve alejarse, y sin ir más.. se va a descansar un poco más hacia su hogar..

Killua:(pensando)"Después de que conversaras con esa chica, te note algo rara.."

Killua camino a paso lento hasta su hogar, se sentía un poco decepcionado... ¿¿quería verla sonreír de nuevo?? ni el mismo lo sabía

Al dar el mismo camino hasta su departamento, se quedo mirando a través de las ventanas... a toda esa gente...que caminaba de un lugar a otro..

* * *

Flash Back...

Gon:(jugueteado con los dedos) Y.. tú.. Killua.. tienes novia??

Killua:(mirando al techo) Sí tengo novia se llama Hikari ... hace unos meses que somos ... algo.. pero ... sus padres no lo saben...

Gon:(confundido) Y.. por que ella no le ha dicho a sus padres??

Killua:(mirando al techo) Ni siquiera yo lo se... como que a ella le complica...

Fin Flash Back...

* * *

Killua:(recordando) "Nunca te hice esa pregunta, ni tú me la hiciste a mí.. tú eres algo importante para mí ??"

Hikari mientras tanto, ya había llegado a su casa... y ahora se encontraba sola.. en su habitación.. sentada en su escritorio.. con su diario abierto.. y un lápiz en mano..

Hikari(pensando)" y si eres algo importante para mí, porque no me atrevo a decirle a mis padres que estoy saliendo con él??"

Hikari:(pensando)"Será tal vez.. porque no quiero enfrentarme aun a esta realidad??"

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Son varios capitulos.. por lo que es complicado y algo lento pasarlos todos.. -/-.. tengan algo de paciencia please!


	23. Secreto de niños

_Hikari tras preguntarse una y otra vez sobre sus propias decisiones y los pasos que ha dado.. se encontrara con una "amiga" con que tal vez la asegurara un poco mas sobre su propio camino a seguir.._

* * *

Hikari no comprendia sus repertinos estados de animo que la condenaban a sentirse triste..

Hikari:(pensando) _"No logro comprenderme, deberia sentirme feliz.. de que a regresado a mi lado.." "Y no estar sola... encerrada tal vez cuanto tiempo haciendome preguntas que no se si tienen respuesta "_

Hikari se levanta de su silla para _"estirar las piernas"_, se le ocurre mirar por la ventana, y ve a una chica un poco menor de edad que ella sentada en la acera..

Hikari siente un poco de curiosidad por la chica desconocida, y baja por la escalera saliendo al exterior..

A paso lento, Hikari se acerca a la chica al menos para verle la cara, notando inmediatamente que esta llorando..

Hikari:(se agacha) Disculpa, te ocurre algo?

Niña:(con vista baja) Pues... si.. me he perdido..

Hikari:(comprensiva) Asi que te haz perdido,... no te preocupes.. yo te ayudo le da la mano

Niña:(se seca las lagrimas) Gra-gracias..

Hikari mira detenidamente a la niña, asegurandose que es unos centrimetros mas alta que ella...

Hikari:(asujetandole la mano) Y.. al menos como te llamas?

Niña:(la mira) Pues... Sa-chi-ko... y usted?

Hikari:(se sienta en una banca) Hikari... Yukitzu..

Sachiko: Apps!.. Hi-ka-ri...san en que piensas??

Hikari:(volviendo en si) Pues.. en varias cosas... una de ellas es... como llegaste a perderte?

Sachiko:(se rie) Eso es obvio... saliendo de mi casa.. caminar unas cuadras.. y mas tarde, perder el rumbo

Hikari:(molesta) "a esta niña que le pasa.. su respuesta es mas que .. como decirlo tonta.." ¬¬U

Sachiko:(sonrie) Cambiemos el tema.. tienes novio??

Hikari:(se sonroja) Esteee... yo... tal vez..¬/¬

Sachiko:(se emociona) Uhh!!.. Estas sonrojada, estas sonrojada!!

Hikari:(se molesta) Tal vez.. ya te dije... parala ya!!

Sachiko:(emocionada) Ahh!!.. Estas sonrojada, estas sonrojada!!

Hikari:(molesta) Parala ya!!

Sachiko:(sonrie) Acepta que si tienes novio, en tu cara esta escrito

Hikari:(se asombra) Ehh!! en mi cara??

Sachiko:(en señal de aprobacion) Si!! en tu cara.. debes aceptar.. ese al que quieres es parte de ti…

Hikari:(se levanta de la banca) "En mi cara esta escrito??... acepta que es parte de ti"

Sachiko:(confundida) Hi-ka-san... le sucede algo??

Hikari:(sonrie)_ "Killua-kun... eres parte de mi..." "desde mis pensamientos hasta en mis sueños"_

Sachiko:(ve a alguien llegar) Podrá ser??...

Hikari:(sonrie) "si yo soy quien siente este sentimiento tan fuerte junto a mi corazon.. es que desde que nos conocimos... te comence a amar.."

Sachiko:(le tironea la mano) Hi-ka-san... Hi-ka-san..

Hikari:(vuelve en si) Sucede algo??

Sachiko: Si!!... le presenta a una chica mucho mas mayor que esta notaron en casa que me perdí... y me vino a encontrar mi hermanita w

Hikari:(algo aliviada) Que bueno!!...

Sachiko:(sonrie) Espero volver a verte algun dia, gracias por cuidarme en este ratito... sayo!! w

Hikari:(dandose media vuelta) Tal vez... sayonara!!

Hikari:(caminando) _"Si quiero... realmente.. mi felicidad... tengo que perder todo temor..." "Esperame un momento mas..."_ Killua-kun!!

* * *

Espero que no se hayan enredado.. -/-.. nos vemos!


	24. Un regalo para él

Otro capitulo más X3... espero que les guste!!

* * *

hikari al sentirse acorralada con su presente.. da por olvidado el tema y se va de compras en mitad de la noche por el preciado regalo de navidad para su personita especial ...

Hikari al llegar a su casa, saluda a su madre, quien se encontraba dándole de comer a su bebe, sus abuelos están viendo televisión y.. su padre hablando por celular en su recamara..

Hikari se devuelve a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se tira sobre la cama mirando al techo hay un póster de las fases de la luna y algún que otro autoadhesivo fluorescente … se voltea..

Mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca, son las 16:25 PM., faltaban unas horas para las doce de la noche, recuerda una vez más las palabras de la niña de la esquina.. "Sachiko se llamaba" "esta escrito en tu cara "… era cierto lo amaba… y cuando se lo preguntaban se le notaba demasiado..

Hikari por un momento piensa en las posibles reacciones que llegaría a tener su familia si supiera que hace un par de meses sale a escondidas escondida no seria la palabra exacta con killua-kun… y esa vez que lo llevo de invitado a su casa… ya eran novios.. no amigos .. como lo son Mitzu-kun y Takeru-kun..

Imaginación nº 1 de Hikari

Papá: Como que pololeando?? Y con quien?

Hikari: Con... Con...

Mama: Debiste haber sido mas directo y no engañarnos de esa manera..

Papa: Aun eres una niña.. estudias.. espero que no hayas bajado las notas también no?

Hikari: claro que no..  
Mama: Ahora tengo todo clarito, por eso salías tantas veces seguidas de casa y llegabas de lo más contenta..

Hikari: mama

Papa: que dices? saliendo??

Hikari: es que..

Papa: te prohíbo que lo sigas viendo..

Hikari no!!

Hikari: (se sacude de un lado a otro…) Realmente así llegarían a ser.. tan estrictos??.. solo por no contarles la verdad??

Imaginación nº 2 de Hikari

Hikari: mamita… puedo hablar con tigo??

Haru: Claro.. cuéntame. Cual es el problema.. (esta en el jardín regando)

Hikari: es algo más menos complicado..

Haru: nadie te presiona.. solo cuéntame..

Hikari: es que.. yo.. estoy…

Haru: embarazada..

Hikari: Ehh!!

Haru: jajajaja.. es broma..

Hikari :no claro que no.. es que.. yo..

Zuki: como que embarazada.. no eres muy joven para eso??

Hikari: nada que ver abue.. lo que pasa es que..

Haru: entonces que..

Hikari: pues yo…

Zuki: divorciada.. jajajaj

Hikari: abue…

Hikari: no puedo.. se me haría mas complicado esta vez… hasta en mis pensamientos.. tanto mi mama como mi abue… se burlan de mí… nuuu!!

Imaginación nº 3 de Hikari

Hikari: Abue Zen..

Zentaro:(esta bebiendo te) Si..

Hikari: quisiera hablar contigo.. de algo que mas menos me esta complicando…

Zentaro: tranquila.. ve calmadamente sigue bebiendo

Hikari: es que.. hace unos meses.. estoy saliendo..

Zentaro: a si.. me he fijado..

Hikari: y… no sola sino acompañada..

Zentaro: que bien.. con amigos..

Hikari: pues no.. con un chico..

Zentaro: a si.. y te gusta no??

Hikari: ahh.. si..

Zentaro: y ese chico.. sabe lo que sientes??

Hikari: ya lo sabe..

Zentaro: eso es muy bueno.. y tus padres ya lo saben?

Hikari: pues aun no .. creo que mi mama sospecha…

Zentaro: y de seguro piensas que se te haría más difícil decírselo a tu padre no?

Hikari: creo que si..

Zentaro: y los padres de el..

Hikari: no estoy segura.. el vive solo..

Zentaro: vaya…

Zentaro: y.. él te quiere?

Hikari: si.. si me quiere.. y mucho..

Zentaro: si tanto lo quieres.. lucha por él.. con todo tu corazón.. tu honestidad.. y cariño..

Hikari: si!

Zentaro: de todo lo que me haz dicho.. espero que no vayas a sufrir.. que aun así estaré a tu lado.. mi niñita..

Hikari: si abue zen!!

Hikari: parece que solo con mi abuelo.. se me haría más fácil.. es tan sabio..

Hikari se levanta y revisa su celular.. (le llego un mensaje de texto)..

Hikari: Shizuka me cuenta que con los chicos nos juntaremos en su casa.. para la fiesta de navidad.. a las 20:00 hrs.. el lunes..

Hikari: pero si me junto con ellos.. para mañana.. que pasara con killua-kun.. y si voy con el.. que dirá mitzu-kun.. si no le he contado… que es mi novio.. ni siquiera sabe que existe..

Hikari: el ya me había dicho que lo llamara por celular si íbamos a juntarnos.. ya que también se cumplen casi siete meses desde que estamos juntos..

Hikari: y si me regala algo… ehh!!.. dios.. no le he comparo nada.. -/-…

Hikari se levanta de la cama y vuelve a mirar la hora, son las 16:55, agarra su bolso y guarda todo lo necesario el celular, llaves y la billetera se pone la chaqueta y corre al pasillo toda apurada... dobla hasta la escalera y al llegar al ultimo escalón se tropieza con el cascabel de su hermano chico.. vaya porrazo

Haru: (al escuchar el porrazo desde la cocina) Hikari??.. fuiste tú??

Hikari:(sobandose el tobillo) si fui yo… gomen nasai! -/-U

Haru:(en la cocina) A donde ibas tan apurada?

Hikari:(sacando un jugo del freezer) al centro comercial mamita… es que se olvido comprar unas cosas..

Haru:(cortando carne) Esta bien!! Pero tienes que llegar antes de que anochezca!

Hikari:(guarda el jugo) Ok!.. sayo!!

Hikari cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar por la vereda.. a medida que mira hacia la nada.. se ve a su alrededor muchas tiendas.. entre ellas la Cafetería Hokaido.. por si no lo recuerdan es donde killua-kun tiene una llamada de gon

Hikari:(mira de reojo la cafetería) "Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí… mmmh… ahí fue donde… comenzó todo este lío... aquel que me tiene toda triste" -/-

Hikari sigue caminado hasta que se para en seco frente a una tienda especializada en ropa masculina…

Hikari:(suspira) "Bueno... creo que no me toca otra que comenzar por lo mas complicado... el regalo de navidad de Killua-kun..." Uff!! -/-

Hikari media nerviosa entra a la tienda, habiendo en este casi de todo... desde camisetas de fútbol para fanáticos, relojes, chaquetas, y un largo etc. Que no pienso nombrar…

Hikari:(se para frente a una chaqueta) Mmmmh… veamos... que talla mas menos él usaría... mmmmh… y de que color le vendría mejor... que lío T0T

Vendedora:(que aparece de la nada) Buenas tardes… en que puedo servirle.. -

Hikari:(se sobresalta) Ehh!! … no la había visto..

Vendedora:(sonriente) Busca algo en especial?

Hikari:(confundida) Esteee… yo.. le quedan.. en que .. tallas?

Vendedora:(tomando una chaqueta) De estas tenemos en muchos tamaños.. como de cual busca específicamente?

Hikari:(recordando a killua -) Podría ser.. en "M" si fuera posible.. de color negro..

Vendedora:(sonriente) En un momento le traeré las disponibles.. desaparece entre la gente

Hikari un poco más aliviada al ser atendida.. nota que alguien esta alegando a todo volumen.. y para colmo la vocecita le parece de lo más familiar

¿?: (a punto de quedar afónica) Te dije que era de color azul o gris no burdeo pedazo de idiota…!!

Hikari: Nana-se?

Nanase: Pero quien? Yuki-tzu…?

Hikari:(mirando a otro lado) Nana-se.. pero que haces aquí?

Nanase:(la mira de pies a cabeza) Eso es asunto mío.. y tú que haces... acaso te extraviaste??

Hikari:(saliéndose de sus casillas) Claro que no!!... BAKA!!

Nanase:(aparece el vendedor que anteriormente la había atendido) Ya era hora… al menos no te equivocaste esta vez.. acaricia una chaqueta gris me la llevo.. se voltea hasta Hikari Bueno.. yo me voy a pagar mi compra.. nos vemos.. Yuki-baka!!...

Hikari:(malhumorada) Grrrr!!... como quieras… "que rabia… hasta en el fin de semana me la encuentro"

Vendedora:(ya de vuelta) le tengo su… retrocede al ver el aura de rabia de hika-chan

Hikari:(maldiciendo) "No sabes cuanto deseo que te pudras… engreída de mier !! Grrr!!"

Vendedora:(asustada) Estee.. señorita.. a-aquí le-le tra-traje su cha-chaqueta..

Hikari:(vuelve en si) Ahh!!.. la chaqueta!!... le quita a la vendedora las tres chaquetas que le traía, del mismo tamaño pero en distinto color

Hikari lentamente (pasando entre la multitud) se encamina hasta los vestidores, en la entrada una señorita le revisa la cantidad de chaquetas y le pasa un número..

Hikari:(viéndose en un espejo) "Como soy una chica y tengo mas menos su edad.. si me las pruebo, mas menos podré adivinar cual le quedaría mejor -"

Hikari se prueba una de las chaquetas, era de color rojo-burdeo, la siente abrigada.. pero un poco áspera por fuera.. luego una verde-militar.. también la siente abrigada.. pero.. no le gusta porque tiene demasiados bolsillos.. se prueba la de color negro.. oscura, con cierre y con un gorro atrás..

Hikari:(mirándose al espejo) "que bien se le verá a Killua-kun esta chaqueta negra, me la voy llevar -"

Hikari quitándose la chaqueta… dobla las otras dos y le entrega el número de vuelta a la portera de los vestidores..

Hikari regresa hacia la vendedora que le entrego las chaquetas.. y le indica que ya eligió cual va a comprar..

Vendedora:(pasando la etiqueta) Serian un total de 5.990.-

Hikari:(sacando el dinero) "Como puede sonreír en mi cara.. con lo caro que me costará volver a reunir esa suma de dinero T0T"

Vendedora:(le pasa el vuelto) Gracias por su compra y que tenga una Feliz Navidad

Hikari:(molesta) "Eso es lo que mas desearía.. si no fuera porque tengo un mal presentimiento" Gracias.. para usted también!

Hikari saliendo de la tienda se acomoda el bolso, pero apenas camina choca con un tipo en paraguas.. pobre hika-chan.. no puede pasar un día que no sea por despistada U pero por suerte la toma del brazo.. y no cae al piso como otras veces.. auch!! .

Hikari:(buscando palabras) "Otra vez.. " Gomen… no sabía por donde… levanta la vista Mitzu-kun?

Yugi:(tomándola del brazo) Hika-chan.. Ohayo.. ¿a donde ibas tan apurada?

Hikari:(se sonroja) Esteee… "no me lo esperaba.. lo que menos quería es que me encontrara con él…"

Nanase:(agarra a yugi por la espalda) Ohayo!!...

Hikari:(se pasa la mano por la cara) "Otra vez!!... ahora que hice Dios!! "

Yugi:(intenta soltarse de nanase) Ohayo.. Nanase… que estas haciendo aquí?

Nanase:(abrazándolo) Nada en especial.. haciendo mis compras de la semana / nota a hika-chan Y tú?

Hikari:(nerviosa) Yo?.. nada.. "pobrecito, lo que tiene que pasar por ser " el favorito de esta presumida" U

Nanase:(mira la hora en el reloj de yugi) Upps! La hora que es.. Mitzu-kun me tengo que ir.. y tengo aun muchas tiendas por recorrer… nos vemos mañana Sayo!!

Yugi:(malhumorado) "que se cree.. que soy su mascota o que, dándome ordenes?" Sayo, Nanase!!  
Hikari:(un poco aliviada) Y se fue… Mitzu-kun que me decías?

Yugi:(mirándola) Ahh! sí.. Shizuka ya te dijo que nos juntaríamos en su casa el lunes no??

Hikari:(sonriendo) Pues sí, ya me lo contó por el celular… espera un momento.. porque Nana-se te dijo que se verían mañana lunes?.. que tienes otra cita "obligada" con ella??

Yugi:(luciendo nervioso) Ejejejej… vernos mañana.. no para nada..

Hikari:(malhumorada) Yugi Sayamitzu!!... le dijiste que nos juntaríamos para mañana?

Yugi:(nervioso) Claro que no!... no se como lo supo.. Hikari..

Hikari:(malhumorada) esta bien te creo..

Yugi:(aliviado) No tengo idea como lo supo.. pero.. igual nos veremos mañana en la casa de Shizuka no?

Hikari:(sonríe) Si.. mañana..

Yugi:(se sonroja) Si.. mañana.. entonces yo me voy también… sayo!!

Mientras tanto.. Yugi se da media vuelta y se va.. Hikari se le queda viendo hasta que se desaparece entra la gente….

Hikari:(mira hacia el cielo) "Y pensar que al principio me sentía de lo mas complicada.. "

Hikari deja de mirar al cielo.. sonrie y dando media vuelta se va caminando... de regreso a su hogar...


	25. Estoy presente solo por tí

**hikari se va a escondidas de su madre, con destino a donde Killua-kun... para dar con termino su mentalidad indecisa que la evita ser feliz a su lado.. **_"podrá hikari lograr cumplir ese objetivo?"_

* * *

Hikari al sentirse molestada por los rayos del sol.. se levanta resignada de su cama y se va directamente al baño pata quitarse el sueño.. se sentía cansada porque la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño...

Al regresar del baño en toalla .. saca de su closet su ropa interior, una polera fucsia ajustada y un short negro que combinara con sus zapatillas.. se vistió y salio de la habitación hacia el primer piso..

Haru Yukitzu se encontraba dándole de comer al bebe en la mesa.. mientras su abuela estaba tomando desayuno..

Hikari:(con un cepillo en mano) Ohayo!!

Haru:(mirándola extrañada) Buenos días hija.. estas enferma?

Hikari:(confusa) Ehh!... porque?

Haru:(mirando al bebe) pues.. te demoraste mucho en bajar..

Hikari:(aliviada) Ahh... esteee... es que me quede dormida..

Haru:(seriamente) no será que te preocupa algo?

Hikari:(disimulando) No... para nada.. "como lo supo?"

Haru:(deja de mirarla) Ya.. te creo..

Hikari:(ya sentada) "que será lo que le preocupa a mi mamá?.. "

Zuki:(bebiendo te) Porque tienes esa carita tan larga..

Hikari: Esteee... no es nada abue.. estaré bien..

Haru:(levantándose de la mesa) "Se que esta niña esconde algo.. pero que será?"

Hikari:(suspira) "No se que hacer.. con mitzu-kun... si supiera en que momento poder hablar con él"...

Hikari mientras ve a si madre desaparecer por entre las escaleras del segundo piso con su bebe en brazos.. termina de desayunar... y sube al segundo piso, sigilosamente pasa por enfrente de la habitación de sus padres y pasa al interior de su habitación...

Hikari:(suspira aliviada) "no se que le estará ocurriendo a mi mamá" "pero me esta dando la impresión que no querrá darme permiso para salir"

Hikari cerrando la puerta, saca de debajo de su escritorio, un par de bolsas de tienda...

Hikari:(sonriendo) "Que bien que compre esto hace meses.. porque si no hubiera sido así.. no hubiera comprado el regalo de Killua-kun.. "

Hikari deja las bolsas sin usar sobre el escritorio, saca de su respectiva bolsa la chaqueta de killua y la introduce en una de las bolsas...

Más tarde saca de su closet otros dos regalos, ambos de forma rectangular, y los guarda en la otra bolsa que le estaba sobrando...

Hikari toma las bolsas del escritorio, y las deja apoyadas en la pared, descuelga del perchero su bolso, guardando dentro el celular, la billetera y unas cuantas monedas que le quedaban...

Sale de su habitación nuevamente sin hacer ruido, baja las escaleras, gira hacia el comedor y despidiéndose de su abuela.. saca sus llaves, toma su chaqueta que estaba sobre el sillón y sale hacia la calle con rumbo a la casa de Killua-kun..

Hikari:(poniéndose la chaqueta) "Que frío hace... mamá.. lo siento.. pero tengo unas cosas muy importantes que hacer.."

Hikari mientras camina mira hacia al cielo.. conde aun se ve el día un poco nublado.. vuelve a sentir como el frío pasa por su cara...

Al apresurar el paso, ve a lo lejos el parque...aquel que ve seguidamente con shizuka antes de seguir cada una hacia su casa.. y que también ha caminado junto con killua-kun...

Hikari:(al ver una de las bancas del parque) "No se porque tengo la sensación como si hubieran pasado años.. sin pasar por aquí.."

Hikari sigue de largo por la acera, y cruzando la calle se encuentra con que a lo lejos se ve el hotel de Killua-kun.. y a unas casas hacia la derecha, la casa de Shizuka..

Hikari:(se mira el reloj de muñeca) "Aun es temprano... me escape de casa para que mamá no me hiciera ningún tipo de preguntas... "...

Hikari:(traga saliva) "Creo que no me quedan muchas opciones" mira hacia el cielo, que se había despejado "Killua... Killua-kun.. te parece que nos veamos otra vez?"

Hikari tan solo pensar que estarán nuevamente juntos... sus mejillas toman un leve sonrojo... camina hasta el ascensor y presiona el botón que corresponde a su piso..

Al abrirse las puertas, hikari camina hasta la puerta de su departamento.. y tomando un poco de aire... toca la puerta.. sé.. tiene llave... pero esta nerviosa.. ok?

* * *

Mientras tanto, killua se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con un vaso de bebida y mirando televisión..

Killua:(al escuchar la puerta) "ehh!!... quien será?... " se levanta

Killua:(apretando la perilla) "Y.. si es.. ella?... no creo, ella aun debe estar en su casa"

Killua abre la puerta, y ve que hikari estaba detrás de ella... sonrojada... con un par de bolsas y sin habla..

Killua:(confuso) Hikari?... que haces aquí?.. te creía en tu casa.. pasa...

Hikari:(nerviosa) Ehh.. hola... Killua-kun.. sí estaba.. en mi casa.. "ya estoy aquí.. ahora que hago??"

Mientras hikari se queda pensando, Killua para no darse preocupaciones... se va a su habitación en busca de su vaso de bebida a medio tomar..

Killua:(desde su habitación) hikari-chan... andas muy apurada?

Hikari:(vuelve en si) Ahh?... que dices??

Killua:(se acerca a ella) Te dije si andas.. apurada??

Hikari:(intenta sonreír) Esteee... no..

Killua:(abraza a hikari) "Porque la estoy abrazando??.. " "Será que.. interiormente ella se siente mal?"

Hikari:(a punto de llorar) "Killua.. Killua-kun.." "Cuantas cosas me gustaría decirte"

Mientras tanto la chica vestida de negro vuelve a aparecer.. pero ahora mirando a lo lejos el hotel donde vive killua...

* * *

¿?: "se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no nos volvimos a ver.. "han pasado demasiadas cosas como para dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.. haré lo que sea para que te olvides de todo.. inclusive de quien más amas"

* * *

Killua al levantarle a cara a Hikari se da cuenta que realmente si se sentía mal... no eran lagrimas de alegría que veía frecuentemente cuando estaban juntos.. sino que lagrimas de descontento contra si misma..

Killua solo atino a secarle las lágrimas.. no le gustaba verla sollozar de esa manera... ya que le recordaba todas las malas experiencias que había pasado de pequeño.. por haber sido criado... con esa familia..

Hikari no podía pronunciar palabra.. con solo pensar en todas las duras decisiones.. que debía enfrentar le hacían mucho daño..

varios minutos killua y hikari se mantuvieron abrazados.. ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro..

Hikari:(sonrojada) "killua-kun.. que es lo que realmente sientes por mi" " tu realmente me amas?" "o simplemente me tienes lastima??"

Killua:(apenado) "me pregunto si hikari sospecha algo sobre mi... la he visto demasiado callada últimamente.."

Hikari:(desprendiéndose de él) Killua-kun..

Killua:(tranquilamente) Sucede algo?

Hikari:(mirándolo fijamente) "ahora o nunca" Yo vine porque necesitaba verte... eres alguien que necesito tener cerca.. y.. (le pasa una de las bolsas) quería darte tu regalo de navidad.. ya que no se si recibirás algún otro...

Killua:(intenta sonreír) Ahh... muchas gracias.. busca en sus bolsillos me podrías esperar un minuto??

Hikari:(sonriendo) Por supuesto.. te espero..

Killua:(entra a su habitación) no seas impaciente.. solo serán unos minutos.. cierra la puerta

Hikari:(se i.e.) "me pregunto que estará buscando.."

Killua:(apoyado en la puerta) "no se porque me hace sentir tan triste cuando ella esta igualmente triste..." "realmente.. tienes toda la razón.. será su regalo el único que recibiré este año.. porque de seguro gon no querrá volver a verme.."

Killua deja de apoyarse sobre la puerta y busca entre sus cosas... el regalo que había traído de tan lejos.. solo por darle gusto a ella... sobre toda en esas fechas que uno tiende a ser un poco egoísta con los demás y con si mismo.. o no?

Killua al dar vuelta varias veces el cesto de ropa, sale de entre la ropa la pequeña cajita violeta... y rueda bajo sus pies..

Sin darle mucha importancia...Killua lo recoge y entreabre la puerta para vigilarla.. hikari se encontraba sobre la ventana mirando hacia el exterior, a toda esa gente caminar sin rumbo en la fría mañana de invierno que caracterizaba tanto a diciembre...

Killua al solo mirarla tan pensativa, se sonroja y aprieta con fuerza el pequeño regalo que le iba a obsequiar.. que con tanto esfuerzo mental no físico -/-U le había traído especialmente a ella...

Killua:(indeciso) "no puede ser tan difícil... no me entiendo... otras veces no me costaba para nada regalarle cosas... como chocolates... porque ahora no puedo hacerlo?"

Killua estaba apoyado contra la puerta... mientras hikari se encontraba en el living de su departamento esperándolo..

Killua:(pensando) "Nunca se me paso por la cabeza.. que entregarle un regalo de navidad.. me sería tan difícil "

Hikari:(desde el otro lado de la puerta) "Que te ocurre Killua-kun.. que aun estas encerrado.." "hubo algo que te molesto de... mi??"

Killua(pensando)"es primera vez que le regalo algo a alguien.. desde que era pequeño que la navidad no existía... era todo una falsedad.. " "como quisiera que ... alguien me entendiera.."

Hikari:(desde el otro lado) Killua-kun.. te encuentras bien??

Killua:(vuelve en si) Ahh??... ya voy..

Killua:(levantándose) "Espero que todo esto.. haya.. servido para algo.."

Killua por fin abre la puerta, y ve a hikari frente a frente.. mirándolo preocupada..

Hikari:(mirándolo fijamente) Ki..Killua-kun.. te encuentras bien??

Killua:(intenta sonreír) Ehh.. si.. estoy bien.. mete una de sus manos en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta sacando el pequeño obsequio de este para ti...

Hikari retira de las manos de killua un paquetito cuadrado violeta.. y lo abre cuidadosamente..

Hikari:(atónita) "Estaré viendo bien.. no estoy soñando es.. es.. una cadenita ... de él... para mí.. es.. es imposible.. "

Killua:(esperando su respuesta) Y... te gustó??

Hikari:(se le tira encima... cayendo ambos sobre el sillón) Killua-kun!!... ariga-arigato gosaimasu!!

Killua:(mirando a hikari)... si... de nada...

Hikari:(acurrucándose en él) " arigato gosaimasu!!... primera vez que me regalan algo tan lindo"

Killua:(acariciándole el cabello) Que bien que te gusto..

Hikari:(feliz) Killua-kun...

Killua: Dime...

Hikari:(feliz) Viste el regalo.. que te di?

Killua: Aún no... ehhh.. puedes levantarte...

Hikari se levanta y le entrega su regalo a killua y se sienta a su lado.. killua mientras tanto mete la mano en la bolsa de tienda..

Killua: Ahh... una chaleco negro... "bueno.. que mas se le podía pedir.. " ahh..gracias.. "no tengo que ser malagradecido.."

Hikari: De nada...

Mientras el reloj sigue marcando las horas sin parar.. tanto killua como hikari se dan un tierno beso.. sin importarles que piensen los demás.. ya que lo único que les importa en ese momento.. es ser ambos felices..

* * *

Tierno no... encantads?.. nos vemos!!


	26. Un recuerdo doloroso

**Hikari al salir de su casa, vuelve a recordar algo muy doloroso que tenía escondido en su corazón... su primer amor... aquel que nunca se olvida.. aunque pasen los años..espero que les guste...**

* * *

Hikari se había despertado muy contenta porque había llegado la navidad... y la pasaría sin sus padres.. porque estaba invitada a una fiesta navideña.. tenía pensado ir acompañada.. y deseaba pasarlo genial.. a que ya adivinaron con quien?? ;P

Esa mañana hikari se sentía de lo más soñolienta.. ya que la noche anterior se había quedado conversando con shizuka sobre las cosas que les gustaría recibir para esa noche..

* * *

Flash back..

Hikari:(riendo) Oye Shizu... y como será la cosa...??

Shizuka:(pegada al celu) Será genial.. pero no te pienso decir quien ira.. jijijjiji..

Hikari:(riendo) Uchaa.. ya.. dime.. ira mitzu-kun y takeru no?

Shizuka:(se sonroja) Ay!!.. que dices..

Hikari:(se ríe) Uyyy.. y lo piensas besar..

Shizuka:(sonrojada) Oye... no molestes.. osino no vas..

Hikari:(riendo) Ya Ok..

Shizuka:(riendo) Oye.. y con quien piensas ir?

Hikari:(sonrojada) esteee... jejejejeje...

Shizuka:(riéndose) Uhhh.. Hika... iras con killua-kun no?

Hikari:(sonrojada) Pesada.. y con quien mas.. si mis papás.. no creo que quieran que vaya sola.. además.. ya lo conocen..

Shizuka: Ehh!!... en serio.. Uyyy.. te lo tenias bien guardado..

Hikari: Ay.. ya.. y tu con takeru no?? ajjaajajaja..

Shizuka: que dices.. si recién nos conocemos..

Hikari: y todas esas veces en que... olvídalo..

Shizuka: que dices.. ??

Hikari: esteee..."los vi en el centro..." no nada...

Shizuka: ya bueno.. se me hizo tarde.. nos vemos mañana.. oyasumi.. (buenas noches)

Hikari: Ok!!... Oyasumi...shizu-chan..

Fin Flash back..

* * *

Hikari:(haciéndose una trenza) "De seguro... podré ir con killua-kun... siii!!... los dos juntitos.. otra vez.. "

Hikari:(amarrándose la trenza) "mejor bajo.. osino no podré agarrar de la panera una de esas tostadas con queso derretido.. mmmmmmm..."

Haru:(desde el 1º piso) Ya... Hikari.. baja de una vez.. el desayuno esta listo!!

Hikari: Ya voy!!...

Hikari se pone un suéter celeste con bordes rojos y blancos, corre por el pasillo y se sienta a la mesa... toma una tostada con queso y lo mastica con muchas ganas..

Haru:(le queda mirando) Que pasa??.. porque andas así de apurada... hikari se atora y bebe un poco de te deja de comer así.. te vas a enfermar...

Hikari:(respira aliviada) ya mamita.. si no ando tan apurada.. es que tengo unas cosas que hacer nada más..

Zuki:(la mira fijamente) Y que piensas hacer.. que hace que te atores con el desayuno??

Hikari:(sonríe) Voy a ver a Shizu... y además.. me invito a su fiesta de navidad..

Haru:(la mira) Y a quien le pediste permiso.. porque a mi no..

Hikari:(le brillan los ojos) Mamita linda.. dame permiso siiii!!

Haru:(resignada) Ahh... que mas da.. si al final.. tu papá no esta... ya anda..

Hikari:(feliz) Viva!!... gracias mamita!!... sube al primer piso

Zuki:(mira a haru) Oye hija... estas segura que le darás permiso..??

Haru:(resignada) Ayy.. no se mamá.. si hikari con su carita de niña chiquita logra siempre lo que quiere.. además.. no gano nada si se queda..

Zuki:(confusa) Ahh??.. y porque... ??

Haru:(feliz) Porque nosotras también vamos a salir... estamos invitadas a un comité con mis amigas de la Universidad!!... Si!!

Zuki:(riéndose) "Ahh... madre e hija son tan iguales.. jjijijiijijjijiji..."

Hikari mientras tanto, esta en su habitación.. sacando de su closet unas bolsas... y las deja sobre su escritorio...

Hikari: Mmmmm... eso sería todo..

Hikari:(mira su celular) Ahh!!... "otro mensaje... de shizu... y que me apure.." pero donde voy primero.. se queda pensando unos minutos

Hikari:(mira a su reflejo sonriendo) Que mas da.. voy donde killua-kun primero y después donde shizu..

Hikari toma las bolsas y , corre por el pasillo y da con la escaleras... al bajar ve a su abuela mirándola..

Zuki:(sonriendo) Ya te vas??...

Hikari:(riendo) Si!!.. de seguro volveré tarde.. o tal vez me quede donde shizu... nos vemos abue... zuki-chan... se pone los zapatos y sale tras la puerta

Zuki:(sonríe) Nos vemos.. Hikari-chan...

Hikari al ver el parque de juegos, corre hacia él... unos niños están jugando con cerros de arena.. y otros más columpiándose y retándose cual de todos es quien llega más alto..

Al sentarse en uno de los bancos.. ve otra vez a sachiko... junto a su onee-chan conversando y riéndose..

Hikari:(mirándolas) "esta escrito en tu cara... debes confiar en ti misma... habrá alguien que será único para ti y tu única para él.."

Hikari:(sonrojada) "esas palabras... aunque me la dijo sachiko-chan.. me hace recordar tanto a hikoichi-kun.."

En ese momento alguien se para frente a hikari, tapando lo que entonces la hacia recordar algunas palabras.. que recordaba.. de "esa persona que te dejo y que jamás se importo por ti... le habían dicho... cuando se lo dijo a mitzu-kun"

Sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba frente a ella, Hikari en ese entonces le estaban corriendo una lagrimas... intentando recordar las palabras que le gritoneo mitzu-kun.. esa vez que hikoichi se había ido.. y ella se encontraba con la vista gacha en su salón.. sola... y triste..

* * *

Flash back.. hace varios meses atrás... "antes de conocer a killua por cierto.. "

Hikari:(con la vista gacha) Y.. eso fue lo que me dijo..

Yugi:(molesto) Como que se ira??

Hikari:(con la vista gacha) Se ira... termino conmigo aunque le rogué que no... se ira...

Yugi:(sujetándola) No me vengas con eso!!... si tu todavía o quieres no??

Hikari:(evadiéndole la mirada) Ya te dije... se ira.. y aunque lo quiera ya no tengo nada que hacer.. (llora) por favor déjame..

Yugi:(molesto) No voy a dejar que te dejes morir por ese imbecil...

Hikari:(llorando) El no es un imbecil!!...

Yugi:(molesto) Como no va a ser un imbecil.. si "esa persona te dejo y jamás le importo lo que tu sentías... jamás le importaste...

Hikari:(le manda una cachetada) Ya basta!!... déjame en paz!!...

(se va del salón y deja a yugi.. mitzu-kun solo)

Fin Flash back...

* * *

Hikari al volver a la realidad... ve que alguien estaba frente a ella.. y que había visto todo "el espectáculo... de lágrimas"

Killua:(mirándola fijamente) Dime de una vez.. que te pasa hika-chan??

Hikari:(aguantado más lágrimas) No.. no es.. naa...(se lanza a sus brazos) Killua-kun!!

Killua:(mirándola) No me digas nada...

Hikari:(secándose las lagrimas) pero..

Killua:(sonriendo) ya... no sucede nada... nadie te va a hacer nada..

Hikari:(lo abraza con fuerza)" es verdad... estoy contigo.. "

Killua:(cerrando los ojos) "que importa lo que realmente te hizo llorar esta vez.." "si estaré contigo... siempre... contigo..."

Hikari:(aun acurrucada) "Killua-kun.. cuantas cosas te he ocultado... cosas que me duelen tanto y que tu no sabes.."

Killua(la mira) Veo que ya haz dejado de llorar.. me piensas decir que te pasa?

Hikari:(esquivando la mirada) No... no lo se.. "no puedo.. me duele... tanto"

Killua:(preocupado) Ya... dime.. que te esta sucediendo?

Hikari:(esquivándolo) No puedo.. no puedo.. no puedo... (llora) En serio que no puedo...

Killua:(serio) Dímelo... ayer te pusiste a llorar como si nada.. que te sucede Hikari??

Hikari:(llora) No te lo puedo decir... por favor.. no..

Killua:(con la vista gacha) Acaso ya no confías en mi...

Hikari:(reacciona) Killua.. yo.. no..

Killua: Es eso... ya no confías más en mí??

Hikari:(lo mira triste) No es eso..

Killua:(vista gacha) Entonces.. porque...

Hikari: Es que yo..

Killua: Es que nada... no me tienes confianza.. es eso no?

Hikari: No!!... no es eso.. es que.. yo..

Killua: Si no me lo dices.. como crees que te voy a creer que no es cierto..

Hikari: ...

Killua:(se da media vuelta) Odio las evasivas... y menos de alguien que no me tiene confianza... y yo que...

Hikari:(secándose las lagrimas) Ya te dije que no es por eso.. "sácalo fuera ya.." es por alguien...

Killua:(impresionado) Qué!!

Hikari:(vista gacha) No sabía como decírtelo.. me lo tenía demasiado guardado..y me hacia mucho daño.. sabes..

Killua:(la vuelve a mirar) Hi-ka-ri...

Hikari:(vista gacha) Antes...

Killua:(confuso) Antes que?

Hikari:(vista gacha) Antes de conocerte...hubo alguien..

Killua:(shockeado) "No es posible... no es posible... hubo alguien..."

Killua:(apretó el labio) "Hubo alguien antes de mi... antes de mi.. porque??"

Hikari:(vista gacha) ese alguien... me dejo.. y me rompió el alma... me hizo trizas...

Killua:(molesto) Y eso era todo... eso era..??

Hikari: Eso era... "una de las cosas que no te había contado..."

Killua:(molesto) Y cuando tiempo me lo pensabas ocultar ehh!!

Hikari: Ki...

Killua:(molesto) Cuanto tiempo yo preocupado por ti.. y tú pensando en otro eh!!

Hikari: Killua yo no... eso no es cierto...

Killua: Como que no??... me lo acabas de decir...

Hikari: Que no me escuchaste... el me dejo.. me dejo..

Killua: Ahora me lo dices.. crees acaso que soy idiota??

Hikari: Noo.. no killua-kun... no... yo ya no lo quiero...

Killua: Si claro..

Hikari:(llorando) desde que te conocí.. que ya no lo quiero..

Killua: Claro.. como te dejo.. tuviste que conformarte con el que sobra no?

Hikari: Noo.. hace más de un año... casi dos... que no supe más de él..

Killua: Ahora me vienes con otra..

Hikari: Nooo.. killua-kun... no... yo te quiero más que a nadie.. comprendes??..

Killua: No comprendo.. me voy...

Hikari : Noo!!

Killua: Si aun lo tienes en tu corazón.. yo no puedo estar contigo.. hasta que lo alejes totalmente de ti... hasta ese entonces..

Hikari se queda sin habla.. ve a killua alejarse con paso firme.. ¿¿habrá todo terminado??..

* * *

que feo...maldito pasado ¬¬U


	27. Me perdonas?

Hikari después de ser "pateada" por no haber sido sincera con killua-kun.. pasará a la depre.. y eso.. seee.. ya no tengo ideas.. ¬¬ U

* * *

Hikari viendo de lejos a killua.. a quien amaba.. y que según el ella no le tenía confianza.. era nada menos que la verdad..

Hikari, después de aquello sin importarle la gente que también había divisado la disputa entre ellos.. regreso a su casa.. como se había dicho antes.. su casa estaría vacía.. algo que la hizo sentirse más sola.. subió a su habitación y dejo la puerta entreabierta..

Hikari:(apoyada en su escritorio) "Porque todo me sale mal.. porque... no me entiendo.. " "porque le tenía que molestar tanto mi inseguridad amorosa.. porque??"

Aun con la mirada perdida.. le suena el celular.. es shizuka.. sin muchas ganas contesta..

Shizuka: Oye Hika-chan.. te estoy esperando..

Hikari: Ahh.. no.. shizu.. no creo que vaya..

Shizuka: Ehh??.. y porque si andabas de lo mas contenta anoche. que paso..

Hikari: es que.. ya supo lo de Hikoichi..

Shizuka: Uhhh!!.. uchaa... y como lo tomo??

Hikari: Como crees??.. se molesto..

Shizuka: Mier.. coles.. que fome por ti..

Hikari: quedo tan molesto que no quiere nada conmigo..

Shizuka: Meehhh.. será para tanto??

Hikari: No estoy segura.. lo único que se.. es que esta enojado conmigo..

Shizuka: uchaa... pues.. si hablas con él ahora.. no .. mejor olvídalo..

Hikari: Como??... no me cambies el tema.. que quieres decir??

Shizuka: Si hablas con el y le dices todo.. tal vez.. no lo tome tan mal.. pero..

Hikari: Como que pero.. pero que?

Shizuka: que tal vez.. al hablar con el.. se empeoren las cosas..

Hikari:Ummmm.. ya ok.. tienes razón igual..

Shizuka: Oye.. me están empujando.. oye.. porque no salimos y me cuentas mas no?

Hikari : No.. no quiero salir.. mejor ven a mi casa

Shizuka: y tus papas?

Hikari: No están.. mejor así no.. y nos preparamos algo no??

Shizuka: No tengo mucho que hacer.. ya entonces.. me voy para allá en unos minutos.. ok..

Hikari: Ok..

Shizuka: Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna bobada ok??... pone música o algo.. ok??

Hikari: Ok... la música estará bien..nos vemos más ratito.. chao.. corta

Mientras tanto Shizuka esta en su casa con mitzu-kun a su lado..

Yugi: Y... Hikari va a venir??

Shizuka: No creo.. esta...piensa rápido. rápido.. esta enferma.. del estomago.. yo me voy..

Yugi: Ahh... uchaa.. entonces dale mis saludos no?

Shizuka: Ok!!... Guárdame algo entonces.. no se cuanto me demorare..

Yugi: Ok!... cuídate..

Shizuka: Nos vemos..!!

* * *

Hikari al terminar la llamada.. toma su radio y pasa con ella a una de las pieza de huéspedes.. es un poco mas amplia que la suya y la deja en el piso..

Hikari:(mira su alrededor) Que desolado esta todo esto.. igual que mi corazón.. --...

Hikari sale de la habitación y de la habitación de sus padres, saca unas mantas para el piso y unos almohadones.. regresa a la habitación y las deja a un lado.. en la cocina saca unos cuantos refrescos y cosas para picar.. y sube devuelta..

al dejar todo listo.. se queda mirando su reflejo.. desde lo anterior que no se sentía tan malagradecida... con la cara pálida.. y sin emociones..

Hikari se acerca al espejo lo voltea para no seguir viendo lo desagradable que se siente por dentro.. pasan unos cuantos minutos y mira por la ventana.. a lo lejos ve a alguien de capucha.. pero al pestañear no era nadie.. golpean a la puerta..

Baja y se encuentra a la persona de la capucha.. se la baja y es nada menos que.. Killua, ella lo hace pasar y se queda sentado en la escalera..

Hikari: Hola...

Killua:...

Hikari: a que...

Killua: Yo..

Hikari: Si?

Killua: Me alteré... no crees?

Hikari: Pues no se.. quiero decir.. si..

Killua: Ya veo..

Hikari:(se acerca a él) Oye.. quieres algo?

Killua: No se... bueno ok..

Hikari:(se da media vuelta) Apps!!.. porque mejor no subamos?

Killua: Ahh?

Hikari: me iba a juntar con shizu... deje unas cosas arriba.. vamos?

Killua: Como quieras..

Hikari acompañada de Killua suben al 2º piso, respirando más tranquila.. abre la puerta y entran juntos y toman un par de bebidas..

Hikari: Perdóname por lo de abajo.. es que..no sabía como decírtelo..

Killua:(sonríe) acepto que yo también quiero que me perdones..

Hikari: Y porque será?

Killua: Pues.. te.. grite.. por algo que te paso.. y.. yo..

Hikari: Comprendo.. te cegaste.. "hubo alguien mas que se comporto igual que tu.. pero eso ya no importa no" ok.. asunto arreglado no?

Killua:(vista gacha) No lo se.. igual no estoy seguro..

Hikari: Ehh?

Killua: Como te dije.. o creí decírtelo.. no fuiste sincera..

Hikari: Si... lo se.. pero es que me fue complicado decirselo a alguien.. mas aun si fue por tí...

Killua: A si?.. dime entonces de una vez.. si no era por eso.. porqué llorabas?

Hikari: Porque.. aunque sea algo del pasado no lo puedo borrar de mi pasado.. solo reemplazarlo.. entiendes?

Killua: Ahh si.. y quien es esa persona ahora?

Hikari: Lo conoces.. es muy impredecible y tiene una afición a los videojuegos y a los chocolates..

Killua: Ehh??

Hikari: Eres tu bobo!!.. y aunque tengo un pasado.. tú ahora eres mi futuro... Te quiero muchísimo...

Killua: Ya Ok... yo también.. te quiero.. te re-contra quiero... más aun que no dure ni una semana sin ti ¬/¬

Hikari: No me digas.. jijjijiijijij..

Killua: Pues creelo...

Hikari:(acurrucandose en él) Tú sabes que ahora eres tambien lo unico que me mantiene feli...

Killua abraza a hikari con todas sus fuerzas.. hikari solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por ese abrazo...

* * *

Amare por siempre esta historia... nos vemos!!


	28. Desmintiendo

Continuacion del capitulo anterior...

* * *

" A tu lado sentía que una gran felicidad me invadía.. pero.. después de aquello.. el destino me decía.. que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.."

Hikari aun en los brazos de killua veía como tantos lindos recuerdos a su lado iban cobrando fuerza y ala vez debilidad.. sabia de antemano que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.. era una decisión completamente suya.. de abrir cada herida que con tanto dolor había inútilmente sellado..

Tocaron el timbre, hikari sabia que era shizu... y que era ella a la única persona con que tendría el valor de desmentir todas las mentiras que cubrían su verdadero dolor.. el dolor de olvidar.. el amor que tenias por ese alguien que te rompió en su momento tu corazón..

Hikari desprendiéndose con mucho cuidado de su amado, quien estaba profundamente dormido, bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la puerta.. luego de un suspiro abrió la puerta..

Shizuka:(mirándola) Oh-hola hikari..

Hikari:(sonriendo) No te preocupes.. ya paso casi todo..

Shizuka:(entrando) Como es eso?

Hikari:(cerrando la perta)Pues.. tuve una conversacion con killua-kun.. y..

Shizuka:(sube las escaleras) Y..?

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Estamos.. reconciliados.. pero..

Shizuka:(mirándola) Tu quieres decir que..

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Si...

Shizuka:(doblando) Y.. crees que es lo mejor?

Hikari:(mirándola) No se si es lo mejor.. pero es lo único que puedo hacer.. para que todo ésto termine de una vez..

Shizuka:(parando) Y donde crees que sea mejor conversar..

Hikari:(mirándola) No se muy bien.. pero..

Shizuka:(en blanco) No me digas que.. él..

Hikari:(afirmando) Sí..

Shizuka:(apuntando) El.. esta aquí??

Hikari:(afirmando) Se podría decir que si..

Shizuka:(desconcertada) Como es eso?

Hikari:(sonrisa) El esta aquí.. pero.. esta dormido..

Shizuka:(le da un codazo) Y.. como se ve?

Hikari:(se sonroja) Como crees.. kawaii!!... es lo mas tierno que hay!!

Shizuka:(mirándola) Oye.. y si se despierta??

Hikari:(seria) Se.. que en mi caso no sería lo mejor..

Shizuka:(seria) Y..

Hikari:(desanimada) Pero si no permito que eso ocurra.. se me hará mas difícil desmentir todo esto..

Shizuka: En serio que no te entiendo..

Hikari:(abre una puerta) No importa que no entiendas.. pasa..

Shizuka: Pero.. hikari..

Hikari:(se aclara la garganta ) Se..que todo depende de mí..

Hikari: Tarde o temprano.. el lo sabría.. y a llegado ese momento.. ya nada será como antes fue.. porque no fui sincera con él..

Shizuka: Tú.. sabes que eso lo ocultaste para que él.. no se sintiera traicionado..

Hikari: Pero.. aun así.. sucedió..

Shizuka: Y... por eso.. crees que debes darte un tiempo no..

Hikari: si..

Shizuka: Sabes que si haces eso.. tal vez.. seria para peor..

Hikari: ...

Shizuka: Sabes muy bien. que tu no comenzaste esto sola.. el también aunque no sabe todo también es parte de esto.. no puedes dejarlo a un lado..

Mientras ellas conversaban.. killua comienza a despertarse.. y a caminar hasta donde están ellas..

Mientras ellas estaban conversando (más shizu que hika X3) killua se despierta y como vio que estaba solo camina hasta el supuesto ruido que provenía de dicha habitación... al escuchar la voz de ella, se sienta junto a la pared para escuchar con mas claridad la conversa... más ellas ni se imaginaban que alguien más escuchaba su conversación..

Hikari:(a punto de llorar) Y... que quieres que haga?..

Shizuka:(mirándola) Como que?.. pues.. se fuerte y reconoce que se te salio de las manos..

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Como si fuera fácil.. que no te das cuenta que cuando lo miro me duele el alma mentirle..

Shizuka:(negando) Si se que te cuesta.. pero no debes tenerle miedo.. el no te hará nada..

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Lo se.. lo se.. pero tengo miedo que me rechacen.. otra vez..

Shizuka:(negando) Sabes.. tú no eres ni la primera.. ni la ultima que pasara por esto.. ten algo de fe..

Hikari:(cabizbaja) La fe no existe en estas cosas.. esto debe terminar..

Killua:(apoyado en la pared) Cómo?

Shizuka:(negando) Te lo vuelvo a decir.. el camino que tomas además de verse fácil.. es lo mas cobarde que he visto..

Hikari:(mira a otro lado) ...

Shizuka:(se levanta) Nunca en mi vida creí poder escuchar eso de ti .. voy a tomar. agua.. abre la puerta

Shizuka al salir de la habitación se apoya en la puerta.. suspira unos instantes y camina en dirección al pasillo, pero algo la detiene..

Killua:(cabizbajo) Era.. eso lo que tanto hikari quería ocultarme.. shizuka..

Shizuka:(se voltea) Ki..killua-kun?

Shizuka:(se sienta a su lado) Pues si.. y.. si te abras dado cuenta no me es nada fácil cambiarla de opinión..

Killua:(cabizbajo) Nunca creí que fuera capaz..

Shizuka:(cabizbaja) Créelo..

Killua:(suspira) Crees que pueda hacer algo?

Shizuka:(mira la techo) Realmente no lo se.. Hikari después de.. ese incidente.. nunca más volvió a ser sincera con si misma.. nunca más volvió a sonreír.. no sabes cuanto ha sufrido.. por eso..

Killua:(suspira) En cierto caso.. no se ni yo mismo si estuvo bien el conocerla..

Shizuka:(negando) No digas eso.. yo estoy segura que eres el único que puede solucionar.. lo que..él.. dejo..

Killua:(resignado) Si no tengo muchas opciones..

Shizuka:(mirándolo) Yo voy a bajar.. en mi casa ya se deben estar preocupando porque ni siquiera avise que venia para acá.. sonríe espero que todo salga bien..

Killua:(suspira) Eso espero..

Shizuka:(se levanta) Nos vemos!!

Killua:(sonríe) Como digas!

* * *

En realidad ni yo se lo que se debería hacer en estos momentos.. pero creo que al menos valdrá la pena el intento.. no crees.. hikari-chan??..


	29. Dejando todo atrás

Este capitulo era el final... porque tenía poca popularidad...o eso creia porque nadie volvio a comentar.. adios!!

* * *

Al ver que shizuka se había perdido de vista, hikari reflexiona unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a levantarse del piso... sabía de antemano que sus pensamientos eran erróneos... pero no podía evitarlo... se sentía demasiada vulnerable y deprimida como para intentar negar todo...

* * *

En tanto killua pensaba en todo aquello que escucho de la conversación que tuvieron recientemente... shizuka y hikari... sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta y camina hacia la puerta que conecta a la habitación donde se encontraba hikari...

Killua:(tras la puerta) Hika... me dejas pasar?

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Claro...

Hikari: (le abre la puerta) Hace mucho que esperabas?

Killua:(indiferente) Más de lo que crees...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Ya veo...

Killua:(miando a otro lado) Y... hay algo que me quieras decir?

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Pues... si...

Killua:(mirándola fijamente) Y... por donde quieres empezar?

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Por la parte que dejamos pendiente... que yo deje pendiente...

Killua:(un poco molesto) Si...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Esta bien!...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Pero antes que nada... yo... nunca quise que esto pasará...

Killua:(murmura) Lo se...aunque aun así... eso no significo que no me afectará...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Y... además también porque no sabía como... contártelo...

Killua:(resignado)...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Me perdonas por haber actuado así...

Killua:(acariciándole la cabeza) Perdonada...

Killua:(tomándolo en broma) Pero eso sí... no lo vuelvas a hacer...

Hikari:(intenta sonreír) Como tú quieras...

* * *

Mirando hacia la ventana que correspondería a la habitación donde estarían aquellos dos... alguien le dedica una última mirada...

Shizuka:(de reojo) Espero que todo haya terminado para bien... (se va)

* * *

Killua:(acercándose a la ventana) Y... no es desde aquí desde donde tanto te gustaba mirar al cielo?

Hikari:(asistiendo) Sí... pero nunca..

Killua:(de reojo) Pero nunca que?

Hikari:(sonríe) Pero nunca... viéndolo acompañada... por la persona que mas quiero...

Killua:(sonríe) Aun no sabes mentir bien verdad...

Hikari:(se acurruca en su brazo) No... aún no... pero eso no es necesario..

Killua:(asombrado) Y porqué no lo es?

Hikari:(cerrando los ojos) Porque le prometí a alguien que nunca más lo volvería a hacer...

" Mirando juntos el brillante cielo estrellado desde la ventana... supe desde ese momento... que lo mejor que pudo hacerme feliz en la vida.. fue conocerte... killua-kun... "

* * *

Todos estos capitulos fueron creados... en recuerdo a ese sueño que tuve con mi adorado killua-kun... los sueños parecen imposibles porque dependiendo de lo que uno conoce... estos pueden realizarse o no...

El amor toca la puerta cuando uno nunca se lo espera... "tal vez por eso es que escribi toda esta historia porque con todas mis fuerzas quiero que se cumplan mis sueños"

maata aou nee!!

* * *


	30. Estando a tu lado

Este capitulo es más que nada un recuento de varios días despues.. ya que como no he vuelto a escribir sobre esta pareja... tengo que empezar casi de cero --U... nos vemos!!

* * *

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que hikari y killua se habían quedado en la casa de esta... con el pasar del tiempo.. se vinieron los tipicos trabajos e informes "con nota extra"por lo que hikari no tenía mucho tiempo para su vida social... con killua-kun...

* * *

Volviendo al presente... hikari estaba escribiendo en el notebook de su padre... ya que estaba realizando un informe para la clase... además de la disertaciones y esas cosas que te piden cuando estas a un año del último año escolar...

* * *

Hikari:(suspira) Estoy cansada... necesito refrescarme...

Bajando las escaleras, no ve a su madre por ninguna parte... recordando que ella había salido a cenar con su padre... estaban de aniversario... por lo que era de esperarse que la hubieran dejado sola en casa...

Hikari:(abriendo el frezzer) Aburrido... mi vida es aburrida desde que me exigieron el doble en el instituto... ¬¬

sacando la jarra del frezzer, se sirve un vaso de jugo y guarda el resto de regreso al congelador... vuelve a su habitación y termina de escribir lo que le faltaba... y tomándose el resto del jugo que tenia en el vaso se desploma en la cama...

Hikari:(suspira) Al menos shizuka terminara la parte sobrante del informe...

Suena el celular debajo de su almohada y al levantarlo de su escondite responde...

Hikari:(respondiendo) Diga?

Killua:(desde el otro lado) Como haz estado?

Hikari:(sonriendo) Atareada...

Killua:(desde el otro lado) Tienes tiempo...

Hikari:(asistiendo) Claro que tengo..

Killua:(desde el otro lado) Bueno.. te vengo a buscar después...

Hikari:(feliz) Ok! (corta la llamada)

Hikari:(feliz) Bueno.. ahora que estoy libre... que me voy a poner..

Hikari:(en shock) No puedo ir así con ropa de casa...

Buscando en su closet, empieza a buscar que ponerse.. pero no se convence del todo.. hasta que encuentra dos combinaciones..

Hikari:(sonriendo) Tendré que ponerme estos jeans negros.. y esta polera con tiras me viene bien.. pero pareceré gótica con tanto negro.. buen.. que más da...

Para completar la tenida, hikari saca de su closet una chaqueta de tono claro y sale de su habitación con un bolsito de mano...

Baja por las escaleras, cierra y corre las cortinas de las ventanas, luego cierra las puertas internas y sale junto con su chaqueta al exterior...

Hikari camina un poco y se dirige al parque como de costumbre.. un poco aliviada ve como a lo lejos llega killua y le hace señas..

Killua:(serio) Te dije que me esperarás...

Hikari:(abrazándolo) Es que tenía ansias de volverte a ver...

Killua:(mirándola) Yo también...

Hikari:(sonriendo) Y.. que hacemos ahora...

Killua:(sonriendo) Estaba pensando en comer contigo...

Hikari:(apoyando su cabeza en su hombro) Si... hace tiempo que no hacemos eso...

Killua:(tocándole la mejilla) Es que a ti no se te ocurría...

Hikari:(apenada) Es que yo ando ocupada...

Killua:(extrañado) Y cuanto te falta... con ese informe que me contabas la otra vez?

Hikari:(acurrucándose) Ya termine mi parte.. si eso te preocupa..

Killua:(despeinándola) Bueno y que esperamos.. vamos...

Hikari:(ordenadote el cabello) Claro..

Hikari vuelve a su posición normal y killua se levanta de su asiento, caso omiso hace ella por lo que comienzan a caminar...

Killua:(mirándola) Tienes tiempo?

Hikari:(asistiendo) Eso ya me lo habías preguntado.. no tengo nada de apuro..

Killua:(mirando al cielo) me gustaría que algún día formalizáramos nuestra relación...

Hikari:(en shock) Eh?

Killua:(mirándola) Ya llevamos un buen tiempo juntos..

Hikari:(sujetando su mano) Tienes razón.. no le he dicho nada a mis padres..

Killua:(sonriendo) No te preocupes.. si te quieren lo entenderán...

Hikari:(abrazando su brazo)De nuevo tienes razón.. decirles lo que pasa entre nosotros no es tan malo...

Killua mira por un instante el rostro de hikari... ya no muestra aquella triste cara de "esa tarde" sino que ahora esta confiada...

Killua:(entrecierra los ojos) "Aun cuando esa gente que tu llamas padres no nos entiendan al principio no me importa... ya que estado junto a ti.. ya es suficiente"

* * *

Si quieren que algo se adelante.. o que algo suceda.. (lemon aun no... eso yo lo decido -/-) me lo pueden avisar por medio de los comentarios..

A eso si, la persona llamado "negaiyume" del Paraiso-fanfiction y yo son la misma persona.. por si lo dudaban..

mata aou nee!!...


	31. Una decisión forzada 1era parte

Nuevamente aqui, escribiendo, luego de una gran tiempo sin meterme en lleno a relatar o continuar aquellas cosas que deje de lado. Lamento en si no haber seguido escribiendo tras largo tiempo de ausencia... pero en fin, no tengo excusas validas, así q a proseguir con lo que habia dejado inconcluso.

* * *

Ya habíamos cruzado un par de cuadras desde que habíamos decidido encontrarnos en el parque… por una parte me sentía aliviada de verlo nuevamente y caminar juntos de la mano después de terminar mis quehaceres escolares, pero por otra parte me sentía algo dolida al solo pensar que aun seguía ocultándole mi relación con killua a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo, en que podría confiar sin que me juzgara, seguía pensado en ello cuando killua me apretó un poco la mano, haciendo así que terminara mi reflexión .

-Quieres que comamos aquí?- me dijo de una manera que me hizo pensar como si quisiera cambiar el tema.

Tras escucharle, miré el lugar.

No era, ni se parecía a aquella cafetería donde en ocasiones anteriores él y yo compartíamos algunas de nuestras charlas –al contrario- más parecía un Pub Nocturno o algo por el estilo.

-Te parece un buen lugar este?- dije casi señalando el lugar alzando una ceja.

-Pues, yo no le veo el problema… siempre y cuando no tomemos-me dijo algo convencido.

-Pero…- solté algo afligida, al notar que había gente unos cuantos años mayor que nosotros observándonos.

-Pues, si no te agrada, simplemente nos sentamos en las mesas de afuera y ya esta- seguía hablándome tratando de convencerme.

-Esta bien…- solté tras un disimulada sonrisa de aprobación.

Como no quería seguir sintiendo aquellas miradas desagradables del resto de la gente que seguro les había llamado la atención nuestra llegada, me vi en la decisión de sentarme dando la espalda, quedándonos uno frente al otro.

Killua en cambio, no parecía incomodarle el lugar, como si estuviera ya acostumbrado a estos lugares con las luces tenues y la música suave que hacía parte de la ambientación.

Una pequeña sonrisa salio de mis labios al ver lo tranquilo que estaba… tal vez porque la única persona que vivía luchando por ocultar lo que pasaba era yo.

Al llegar la garzona, killua poso suavemente su mano sobre la mía, como para anunciar por adelantado que venía acompañado.

-Que se van a servir los jóvenes?- pregunto amablemente la garzona al ponerse a un lado de la mesa.

Una parte de mi quedo pretificada.

Como era primera vez que venía a este tipo de sitio, me había olvidado por completo que no sabía que se servía, pero felizmente killua se me adelantó.

-Tráiganos la carta- dijo con un tono acostumbrado.

-Por supuesto- dijo la garzona tras darse media vuelta y volver al mesón del bar.

Me le quedé mirando, una vez más me dejaba con la incógnita de saber cuantas cosas mas seguía sin saber de él… acaso él visitaba estos lugares con frecuencia?

Una parte de mi dudaba tras aquella pregunta que recientemente rondaba sobre las fauces de mi subconsciente… podría ser cierto aquello… o simplemente era mera casualidad que estos lugares también tienen cartas y solo me estaba preocupando por la nada misma.

-Te sucede algo… pareces presionada- me dijo killua sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

-No es nada, estoy bien- dije casi automáticamente.

Una leve sonrisa salio de su labios, como si se estuviera riendo de mi respuesta.

-Sabes muy bien, que de nada te sirve mentir- me dijo poniendo una de sus manos frente a mi.

Al ver su creciente comprensión me sonroje un tanto, eso también extrañaba tras las ultimas semanas.

-Ya tienes pensado que beberás?- me dijo con aquel mismo tono acostumbrado con el que suele deducir las cosas.

-Aún no- dije entrecerrando los ojos algo sonrojada al sentir el roce de mis cabellos.

-Tienes todo el tiempo para pensarlo, ahí viene la carta-dijo tras voltear la mirada.

La garzona que nos había atendido había regresado para ponerse a un lado de la mesa como la vez anterior.

-Aquí les traigo la carta, apenas tengan decidido volveré por ella- dijo.

Tras ello, volvió a su lugar de trabajo frente al mesón del bar para seguir con aquella charla que seguramente había dejado pendiente con otra garzona.

Deje de mirar hacia ese lugar y deje que aquel roce que sentía al juguetear killua con mis cabellos me tranquilizara, más que importaba el tiempo que me demoraba en decirle al resto que estaba saliendo, lo importante es que ambos nos queríamos y eso si que valía mas que cualquier otra decisión.

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Matta aou nee!!

(matta aou nee, es en palabras simples nos vemos en otra ocasión en japonés)

HikariSun.


	32. Una decisión forzada 2era parte

Continuación del capitulo anterior, y comienzo del siguiente

A leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la garzona se había marchado, y aun no tenía pensado que servirme.

Más de una vez había pasado por ello, desde que era pequeña, nunca se me habían facilitado cosas como esta, ni siquiera aun teniendo la carta frente mío por lo que no me quedo otra opción que explicarle a killua-kun mi problema aun pese al bochorno que sentía admitir lo que me sucedía.

Una leve sonrisa salio de entre sus labios, verdaderamente el solo verlo sonreír me alivianaba de sobremanera cada vez que pasaba por esto.

-Si no estás segura que servirte, fíjate en los ingredientes- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Gra-gracias- dije entrecortadamente.

Seguí mirando, la mayoría de lo que indicaba la carta contenía cosas conocidas como cócteles de frutas, helados o alguna que otra pizca de vainilla y otras esencias pero al seguir observando note que también incluían licores como el ron.

Siguieron pasando los minutos, y aun no habíamos pedido nada, me dio por mirar la muñeca de killua –donde estaba su reloj- notando así que… ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido de casa y seguramente mis padres serian los que enjuiciarían el resto del día, en conclusión, teníamos que marcharnos.

-La noche no tarda en llegar verdad?- me dijo con semblante calmado mientras miraba su carta.

-Si…- solté tras un suspiro.

Killua al parecer había notado en un instante lo que me sucedía por lo que haciéndose el mimoso se puso a juguetear una vez más con mi flequillo.

-Si quieres, yo pido algo para los dos- termino por decir dejando su carta a un lado de la mesa.

-…-

No tuve palabras que decir al escuchar su propuesta, igual que en otras ocasiones nuevamente no me quedaba otra opción que aceptar aquello al fin y al cabo si solo me quedaba unos cuantos minutos más a su lado lo único que me quedaba por hacer era compartir algo con él y disfrutar el momento sin reproches y dudas.

-Claro por mí no hay problema- dije tras mostrar una de mis sonrisas mas sinceras.

No tardo en llegar la garzona que tiempo atrás nos había atendido, killua en tanto le indicaba lo que para él era indicado comer entre los dos, luego ella anoto en una libreta aquello y luego volvió a marcharse.

-Se puede saber que pediste- pregunte algo tarde ya que la garzona se había marchado.

-Es una sorpresa- término diciendo poniendo una sonrisa gatuna que me hizo reír.

Realmente por más que lo oculte o que lo evite no puedo evitar sentir unas ganas inimaginables de sentir sus labios cuando se pone así de adorable.

-Te amo- dije en un hilo de voz a medida que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Yo también- dijo casi inclinándose para ponerse más cerca de mí.

Sabía que momentos como estos solo pueden vivirse solo unos instantes y luego desaparecen pero aun así es la memoria quien al final se encarga de hacernos recordar cada una de las sensaciones que tuvimos al sentir el amor con que provocaba cada beso.

Tal vez era porque empezaba a gustarme esa sensación que termine por mordisquear al menos un poco su labio haciendo que killua se separara de mi con tono impresionado... nuevamente puse cara de ponerme a reír.

-Se puede saber de donde aprendiste eso- me dijo tocándose el labio mordisqueado con los dedos.

-No lo sé- decía a medida que mis lágrimas caían a causa de la risa que me causaba escucharle decir aquello.

Su rostro aparentemente mostraba que se sentía un poco ofendido, tal vez a causa de sentir que había tomado la iniciativa de hacer aquello sin su consulta, de todas formas pese a lo que pudiera sentir él no podía evitar reírme de la situación, igualmente como él, también estaba impresionada de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de reírte...- dijo asqueado de que siguiera riéndome.

-No puedo...- dije a medida que agarraba mi estomago por reírme demasiado.

-Tsk...- soltó molesto.

Al secarme las lágrimas de risa, note que la garzona volvía hacia nosotros con un paquete sobre la bandeja en que tarde atrás llevaba las cartas, cosa que me extraño de gran manera.

-Aquí tiene, espero que lo disfrute.- dijo poniendo el paquete sobre la mesa y recibir el dinero de killua para luego marcharse.

Killua en tanto seguía sin pronunciar palabra, y parándose de su silla tomó el paquete y con la otra me ofreció la mano para levantarme también, al mirarme asentí a que debíamos marcharnos tal y como había pensado anteriormente ya que la noche se aproximaba.

Tras caminar un tanto, y a medida que mi curiosidad se agrandaba, comencé a ingeniármelas para preguntarle que había comprado si de todas formas ya no nos habíamos servido por escasez de tiempo.

-No piensas decirme que compraste- dije a medida que mi mano se acercaba al paquete.

-No... es una sorpresa- dijo haciendo levantar el paquete por encima de mi para que no lo alcanzara.

Parte de mis mejillas se inflaron de disconformidad, no solo porque me hacia sentir más pequeña de lo usual al demostrar con aires de grandeza los centimetros que me alejaban de quitarle ese paquete de sus manos... sino tambien el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad que terminara llevandoselo a su habitacion y no compartirlo.

Deje de pensar aquello al dejar de prestarle atención y darme cuenta que nos acercabamos a mi casa, ya que al haberme distraido en el camino no había notado que ya habias pasado hace un buen rato el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su edificio y la villa donde se ubicaba la casa de shizuka.

Estabamos por terminar el recorrido, cuando pare en seco para hablar con su persona, ya que si nos acercabamos más a mi casa era probable que alguien escuchará parte de la conversación y eso era precisamente lo que quería menos hacer mientras no les dijera a mis padres que estaba a su lado.

-Sucede algo?- soltó killua al ver que había parado de caminar.

-No quiero que te vayas- dije bajando la cabeza haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos ansiosos de llorar.

Killua en tanto me mirara descorcertado seguramente porque hace mucho que no pronunciaba esa frase desde aquel viaje en que había ido a visitar a gon hace ya un par de meses.

-No es tu culpa que las cosas terminaran así- dijo a la vez que apoyaba parte de su cabeza sobre la mía.

-Pero yo…- dije tras un puchero.

-Es mi responsabilidad también no citarte más temprano- dijo a la vez que le daba un corto beso a mi cabello.

-Puede ser… pero aun así sigo sintiéndome culpable- dije a medida que cruzaba mis brazos a causa del frío.

Poniendo uno de sus dedos bajo mi mentón sentí que nuevamente volvería para mi deleite sentir aquellos labios que tiempo atrás jamás hubiera esperado sentir desde que lo vi por primera vez junto con su amigo en aquella subasta...lo que en si para mi desgracia termino en un grito ensordecedor de quien menos hubiera querido que supiera de mi relación con killua.

* * *

Muahhahahaha!!!

Lo dejo hasta aquí porque me produció tanto entusiasmo pensar en las nuevas posibilidades para empezar el siguiente capitulo que lo dejo hasta aqui.

espero que les haya gustado.

Matta aou nee!!!

HikariSun.


	33. Circunstancias Inevitables

Seguramente por el hecho de que no se avanzó mucho en los dos capítulos anteriores, quiero comunicarles que fueron necesarios para hacer ambiente y no quedar este capitulo siendo publicado de golpe en caso de que fuera revelado.

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, que aun cuando han sido pocos… igual se agradecen ya que aun cuando su redacción aun no me he dado el tiempo de corregir aun así ha sido leído.

En fin, espero que puedan perdonarme por mi larga ausencia, ya que sinceramente reconozco que lo había abandonado… pero ahora estoy decidida en terminar esta historia por más tiempo que me demore.

A leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Yugi Sayamitzu alias -mitzu-kun- estaba saliendo de la casa de hikari, al percatarse que no tenía sentido seguir esperando.

-Donde te haz metido hikari, en que te haz metido que no estas en tu casa- suspiro desganado mitzu-kun.

* * *

**-Flash Back- **

Estaba shizuka recostada en su cama tosiendo, cuando un chico peli-azulado entra a su habitación, ella tras saludando y toser un poco más lo invita a pasar.

-Perdóname si te llamó a estas horas-tose- pero necesitaba que me hicieras un favor porque yo no puedo- dijo shizuka a medida que el chico se acercaba.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, al fin y al cabo en ese estado no puedes hacer más- dijo el chico peliazulado.

-Ne-tose-Necesito que vayas donde hikari y le entregues esto.- Shizuka le pasa una carpeta.

-Y que es esto?- recibe algo extrañado el chico.

-Es el resto del informe que tenía que realizar junto con ella para el instituto-tose- ya que no podré ir por varios días- dijo shizuka.

-Pero porque si es tan importante no consultaste con ella para que viniera?-pregunto algo extrañado.

-Intenté contactarme con ella, incluso llamé a su casa... pero no se encontraba- dijo shizuka algo apenada.

-Ya veo- se levantó para luego marcharse.

-Muchas Gracias-tose- me haz hecho un gran favor- dijo shizuka al ver que el chico se marchaba.

-No hay por que, tú solo cuídate de ese resfriado-dijo el chico para terminar cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a la casa de hikari.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Al recordar aquello suspiro largamente ya que el recorrido que había hecho no había servido para nada, estaba por cerrar la reja de la casa de su amiga para dirigirse a su casa -ya que pensaba que lo mejor era entregárselo en el instituto- que por el hecho de mirar la calle por ultima vez antes de irse se encontró con esta escena.

Hikari se encontraba en instancias de ser besada por un desconocido absoluto para él, a punto de sellar sus labios… parte de él se hacía pedazos, no solo por el hecho de no saber absolutamente nada de aquella realidad en que se encontraba tan íntimamente su amiga… sino también el hecho de saberlo de golpe, haciéndolo sentir totalmente humillado y pasado a llevar.

Una parte de él en lo mas profundo de su ser le decía que debía detener como sea eso que estaba viendo, pero solo vasto un leve grito para que terminara aquello.

Ni él sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para hablar, el sólo hecho de ver aquello le habría producido demasiado dolor... luego de pensar lo más fríamente posible habló.

-Perdona si te incomode... no sabia que estabas ocupada... llegue en un mal momento- dijo mitzu-kun en tono frío.

-Mitzu-kun...- dijo hikari desconcertada para sorpresa de killua quien no le sonaba ese nombre de ningun lado.

Killua se voltea, un chico más o menos de su misma edad, de cabello peli-azulado había interrumpido justo en aquella instancia en que iba besar a su "hikari" que no sabía con que derecho se daba para cortar ese momento pero al ver que hikari parecía afectada se quedo mirando la situación.

-Creí que no tardarías en llegar, incluso pensé en la posibilidad de conversar un rato…pero me equivoque-dijo mitzu-kun en tono frío.

Al comprender que todo lo que había hecho había sido totalmente en vano mitzu-kun tira al suelo la carpeta que le había entregado shizuka para luego marcharse corriendo, dejando a una hikari desconcertada y a un killua confundido.

Es-espera…- termino diciendo hikari sin éxito, ya que Mitzu-kun ya se había ido.

Aun cuando killua sentía una leve curiosidad por saber quien había recientemente interrumpido aquella situación... la dio por descartada al notar lo afectada que lucía hikari al percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

-Yo…-suspira- nos vemos luego, cuídate- terminó diciendo killua para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y continuar su camino.

-Si…-pensó- nos vemos luego- dijo hikari ya que aun cuando sentía que tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a killua, sabía de antemano que no era un buen momento.

Al ver que killua se marchaba y comprender lo que había recientemente sucedido comenzó a sentir un enorme vacío en su interior, caminó un poco y agachándose recoge del suelo la carpeta que había anteriormente mitzu-kun tirado al piso antes de marcharse.

-Por qué habrá venido... y porque razón trajo esto?- dijo para sí hikari mirando apenada la carpeta.

Al revisarla, se encontró con una gran sorpresa, la carpeta que tenía entre manos no pertenecía su amigo, sino a otra persona.

-De quien es?- se quedo pensando hikari a medida que seguía intruseando su contenido.

Justamente cuando estaba por ingresar a su hogar se encuentra con su madre.

-Hikari, donde estabas?- exclamó su madre a verla.

-Estaba... solo estaba...- decía hikari mientras seguía viendo la carpeta.

Haru solo suspiró resignada, al comprender que hikari no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención por lo que le hizo entrar a casa, hikari en cambio seguía pendiente de la carpeta, ya que era la única cosa que le podría responder a tantas preguntas que se le habían formulado.

-Oka-san, por casualidad, llegaste a conversar algo con Mitzu-kun?- preguntó hikari.

-Mitzu-kun... de que hablas?- dijo su madre mientras preparaba la mesa para la cena.

-De mitzu-kun, el chico ese que acaba de salir de nuestra casa- le explicó algo molesta al tener que hablar de él de esa manera.

-Ah, tu compañero del instituto... si hablamos-dijo su madre mientras regresaba a la cocina.

-Y.. que te dijo?- termino diciendo hikari dejando la carpeta a un lado.

-Hablamos de varias cosas, podrías ser mas especifica- habló su madre mientras ponía el agua a hervir.

-Te habló algo sobre esta carpeta?-decía hikari mostrándole la carpeta a su madre.

Haru se quedo mirando la carpeta, se quedo pensando un momento, y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

-Recuerdo esa carpeta, tu amigo me había platicado de tu amiga shizuka le había encargado que te la trajera- termino por decir su madre para asombro de hikari.

Hikari dejó de apoyarse de la mesa y de dirigió a la escalera para subir a su recámara.

-A donde crees que vas, haz estado todo el día afuera y ahora piensas encerrarte- soltó su madre molesta.

-No es nada oka-san, regresó en un momento- dijo hikari siguiendo a su pensamiento.

Al ver que no había hecho caso a su advertencia, haru concluyó que fuese lo que fuese lo que le había sucedido a su hija debía ser algo de importancia ya que tantas preguntas que le había hecho debías ser por algo.

Hikari en tanto, al entrar en su habitación empezó a buscar su celular, ya que le resultaba totalmente extraño que shizuka le hiciera eso... ya que le parecía que lo que le había hecho había sido algo sumamente bajo y debía de tener alguna explicación razonable, ya que por más que fuera urgente el informe que tenía ya consigo no era excusa válida para haberla dejado tan mal en frente de killua y su amigo.

-Tiene que estar por algún lado- seguía diciendo para si hikari.

Al ver que no lo encontraba, se sentó sobre su cama, pero grande fue su curiosidad al notar que se veía tras las cobijas de su cama un bulto, al levantarlas se encontró con su celular.

-Con razón no lo encontraba en ningún lugar visible- dijo hikari al tomar su celular y poner las cobijas de nuevo en su lugar.

Aún cuando sentía que shizuka le debía más de una disculpa por su insensatez por lo ocurrido, en lo más profundo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo su rabia desapareció al comprender que era totalmente culpa suya, por lo que dejó su móvil a un lado y poniéndose angustiosa se puso a llorar.

* * *

Se que tal vez, no me haya quedado muy bien el capitulo, o tal vez me haya resultado un poco tonto... pero tras pensar mucho en las reacciones que tendría uno o más de estos personajes al revelar esta realidad que prefería dejarla así.

Espero que al menos me den su aprobación si es que le gustó.

matta auo nee!!!


	34. Diciendo la verdad

Holas!!

Antes de que lean quiero aclarar algo, por razones que se me ocurrio hacer a ultima hora, uni este capitulo -digase antiguo 34- con el capitulo -digase eliminado 35- porque venia siendo la continuacion de este y por ello es que preferi dejarlos como uno solo y asi ponerme a escribir el siguiente capitulo, como un nuevo dia.. como tal vez algunos ya probablemente estaban acostumbrados a ver los capitulos como dias.

perdoneme aquellos q tal vez se tengan q ponerse a buscar la parte q se quedaron sin leer pero.. bueno a mi parecer era lo mejor porque asi quedaba mas claro.

eso es todo

a leer se ha dicho!!!

* * *

"-Perdona si te incomode... no sabia que estabas ocupada... llegue en un mal momento-"

Retumbaba en mi mente las últimas palabras dichas por mitzu-kun antes de marcharse.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que hikari había llegado a casa, y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que había llorado…seguía manteniéndose en ella aquel vacío que le produjo el sentirme tan culpable de haber ocultado su relación con killua a tanta gente.

-Hikari baja por favor!- decía por décima vez haru yukitzu desde la escalera.

No quería ver a nadie, mas aun cuando su madre le insistía en que bajara para ir a comer, de alguna u otra forma debía hacerlo ya que desde el momento en que había subido a su habitación había dicho que no tardaba… y tenía hambre.

-Hikari baja por favor!- decía por enésima vez su madre desde la escalera.

-Ya voy- dije finalmente hikari levantándose de su cama y secarse las lágrimas que aun estaban impregnadas en su cara.

Ya había sido demasiado seguir ocultándole esa realidad a no solamente ella, sino también a su familia y amigos… a todos –pensó hikari- a medida que abría la puerta para salir de su habitación.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más conciente de lo que me ha pasado, si tan solo hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para decirles que soy feliz así-

Al terminar de caminar por el pasillo, hikari bajaba de la escalera , su madre miraba desconcertada a su hija, más por el simple hecho de que a todas luces había llorado –en tanto- aun cuando en apariencia quería hacer lo posible por seguir ignorando lo que le pasaba , hikari apenas divisó su figura corrió hacia ella.

-Mamá…- dije con el ademán de estar a punto de llorar.

Al verla de más de cerca haru pudo apreciar mucho mejor lo que sucedía con hikari inclinó sus brazos y dejó que la abrazará, por más que le ocultará era eso lo que realmente necesitaba.

-Por dios! mi niña que te pasó- decía su madre aun mirándole preocupada.

Al decirme aquello, hikari sentía que sus lágrimas volvían a recorrer su cara, sentía que ya nada valía la pena seguir viviendo de esa manera, que para más remate ella sola había hecho el ademán de encubrirlo.

-Perdóname…- dije como si fuera lo único que podría decir en esos instantes.

Por más que el silencio de su madre quedo latente al no solamente verme en ese estado sino también al escucharle decir aquello, una parte de ella le decía que estaba sentenciada a no recibir perdón alguno.

-No se que me hablas, podrías decírmelo desde el principio.- decía la madre de hikari al acariciar el cabello de ella en señal de cariño.

Desde el principio- pensaba hikari nuevamente- como podría hacer aquello después de que no solo mitzu-kun se había dado cuenta de lo vil que había sido, sino también el hecho de que lo más probable es que nuevamente killua estaría enojado con su actitud y que por más que le llamara no se atrevería a escucharle.

-Es… es una larga historia- termino diciendo a la vez que corría el rostro en señal de la desaprobación que sentía por mi misma.

Podría decirse muchas cosas en situaciones como estas, mas aun cuando uno como hijo o hija siempre esta en constante defensiva con el o los progenitores por simple naturaleza –pero en casos especiales- es probable que esa –distorsionada realidad termine en tregua- cuando uno de los involucrados necesite un "consejo".

-No hay problema, por más largo que sea lo que te haya sucedido estaré aquí para escucharte- decía su madre tomando asiento.

Al comprender el caso en que se encontraba, hikari al sentarse, quedo frente a frente con aquella autoridad –flexible pero a la vez rígida- que suele tener una madre.

-Re-recuerdas por casualidad a mis amistades?- daba por decir hikari como apertura de la larga charla que se estaba por realizar.

-Pues si, pero no han sido muchos… porque?- respondía haru en su posición de autoridad en la casa.

-Por nada en realidad pero… quisiera aclarar un poco ese punto- decía hikari apretando los puños.

Aclarar?- se preguntaba haru en modo interrogativo.

Aja- decía hikari con algo de intranquilidad.

-Como que cosas, alguno de ellos te fastidia, te molesta, te inquieta?- decía haru por nombrar algunas cosas.

-Algo así, pero no del todo- decía hikari con algo de preocupación.

-No me digas, acaso… te gusta alguien?- dijo haru haciendo que acertara.

-Mhmh…- decía hikari en señal de aprobación.

Haru al ver que hikari aceptaba aquello, no caía en si del asombro ya que se imaginaba cualquier cosa… pero su hija enamorada, pues si que era una noticia grande que era digna de aprobar o desaprobar.

-Hace cuanto que sientes esto- termina diciendo mi madre mientras da un sorbo al te.

-…-

-Hace un par de meses-respondio hiakri con algo de nerviosismo.

-…-

-Eso explica el porque siempre lucias feliz, verdad- siguio diciendosu madre tras un silencio.

-...-

-Si- dice hikari soltando una disimulada sonrisa.

-…-

-Lo conozco?-sigue diciendo su madre dejando el té a un lado.

-…-

-Si- responde hikari como si le estuviera agradando la charla.

-…-

-Cuando lo traerás a casa, quisiera conocerlo- dice su madre dejando su rostro serio y cambiándolo por una sonrisa de comprensión.

-…-

En realidad ya lo conoces, pero aun cuando hayan posibilidades de que las cosas terminen bien, no puedo evitar pensar en que puede llegar a estar esa posibilidad de que las cosas salgan al revés… espero que no sea así, mas que nunca quiero que las cosas mejoren –pensaba hikari a medida que seguía la charla con su madre-

-Apenas se de la ocasión lo invito- dice hikari viendo que ya esta por finalizar.

-Esta bien- responde ella sin quitar de si aquella sonrisa.

Cuando se dio por terminada la conversa, mamá siguió con los últimos quehaceres que quedaban pendientes y comenzamos a servirnos la once no poco después de que me senté se escuchó tras de mi la puerta de la entrada y llegó mi padre.

-Buenos días cariño, la cena esta servida-dice su madre tras visualizarlo.

Tras dejar sus cosas en la entrada junto a la mesita del living me saludo con su ya habitual sonrisa silenciosa y beso a mi madre en la mejilla.

-Gracias-responde él a medida que retira de su oído el manos libres y se sienta en la mesa.

Sinceramente como otras veces mi padre esta acostumbrado a no hablar con bastante fluidez exceptuando aquellas ocasiones en que alguien de su trabajo lo llaman al celular… donde ahí si que es mejor no acercársele.

Algo en particular con él y yo, es que tal vez por ser padre e hija es el hecho que compartimos una muy parecida manera de expresarnos no como mi madre que es todo lo contrario a mi porque prefiere decir las cosas en el momento y no cuando las cosas ya llevan pendientes demasiado –sigo pensando- cosa que por más que me cueste admitir me arrepiento en lo errónea que me he comportado con ellos en el no haber entrado en el tema más a fondo aquella vez que traje a killua a casa.

-Dime hikari, y como te ha ido en los estudios- soltó mi padre de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh… pues como de costumbre, entregando los últimos informes del año- dije aquello sin cambiar mi preocupación.

-Ya veo- término diciendo mi padre para seguir su habitual rutina de acariciar a mamá.

Una cosa que me sorprende siempre, es el hecho de que nunca he presenciado alguna discusión fuerte entre mis padres, tal y como había escuchado en alguna oportunidad- el trabajo es para estresarse y el hogar para des-estresarse- y cuando parece que llega a suceder aquello terminan disolviéndose en un abrazo y una que otra muestra de sinceridad y comprensión cosa que imitar eso me ha servido de mucho ya que también lo he usado con killua y me ha ayudado de sobremanera.

-Hikari, dime haz terminado ya tus deberes- soltó mi madre nuevamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si…- termino diciendo en el mismo instante en que termino de comerme el último bocado de la merienda.

En realidad, no estoy muy segura si es así ya que lo ultimo que realice apenas tuve al alcance de mis manos la carpeta enviada por shizuka no le he hecho ningún vistazo pero no pierdo la fe de que tanto ella como yo hacemos un gran equipo al dividirlo ya que las pocas veces en que nos vamos a la casa de la otra no avanzamos nada –porque prácticamente- terminamos dejando las cosas a ultima hora y nos quedamos conversando.

-Gracias por la comida- digo a medida que dejo mis cubiertos y mi plato en el lava lozas de la cocina y tomando un pan con jamón y queso de la panera.

Mamá al verme marchar a mi habitación se me queda mirando cosa que me hace recordar nuevamente que hace falta decirle a papá de mi nueva situación amorosa pero al bajar la vista y prestarle atención a mi padre tomo como conclusión que al menos por esta vez me he salvado de dar explicaciones pero no así de dejar cerrada la disputa aquella como cerrada.

Al subir las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo, mi vista termina dando a la habitación de huéspedes donde había ido a parar killua aquella una vez que vino a esta casa, aun cuando tengo muy en claro que ya no queda ni pizca de su fragancia al tal solo recordar aquello parte de mi angustia y frustración se desvanece .

A medida que me escabullo a esa habitación, me quedo mirando a los alrededores y –tanto como mi lógica me había corroborado- ya no quedaba rastro alguno de que alguien se había alojado tiempo atrás alguien ya que más que nada en casa nunca recibimos visitas o si es que recibimos a alguien solo se suele quedar un par de días para luego regresar de donde vino y no verle en un largo tiempo.

Veo la cama y me recuesto en ella, sin importarme si llega a ver la posibilidad que alguien me vea… más que nada en lo más profundo de mi… deseo que las cosas se enderecen y que vayan para mejor.

Cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos que me pedían una vez más conciliar el sueño, mi celular –que casualmente había olvidado quitármelo del bolsillo- comenzó a tocar una melodía que para ese entonces no había oído jamás por lo que dejando mi relax recientemente adquirido contesté.

Es o no es una voz conocida –pensé- al contestar la llamada pero de una forma u otra me alegro saber que era alguien conocido.

Que alivio poder ubicarte de una vez, ya me estaba hartando de seguirte- me decia shizuka tras el auricular.

Lo dices por las llamadas perdidas que dejaste- dije con media sonrisa alterada de vergüenza.

Si, pero en todo caso tienes ya en tus manos el informe que te mande- dijo shizuka tras tocer un poco.

Si, o eso creo, es que no lo he revisado bien del todo... por que preguntas- digo con algo de extrañeza.

Como decírtelo, creo que en el momento en que le pase el informe a mitzu-kun creo que me equivoque y le pase uno absolutamente nada que ver.-responde shizuka.

Ya veo… y que quieres que haga, porque lo mas probable es que ahora no pueda ir- respondo con algo de pena.

Porque lo dices- responde ella.

Porque no hace mucho cenamos, y como ya ha anochecido por ningún motivo me dejaran salir de casa- vuelvo a responder con pena.

Esta bien, entonces te doy otra propuesta pero tendrá que ser breve- responde ella nuevamente.

Dale, de que se trata- pregunto con algo de interes.

Mañana antes de que tomes el metro de la estación, pasa por mi casa y lo retiras- dice ella derepente.

Suena bien, pero aun así no comprendo el apuro por el que quieres que lo retires ya mismo- pregunto extrañadamente.

Es que… estoy en cuarentena por mi resfriado, por lo que no podré ir a clases por al menos una semana- me dice con algo de tos.

Una semana… que lastima y yo que te quería contar algunas cosas- digo apenandome un poco mas.

Paso algo?- dice shizuka tras escucharme.

Te lo diría fijo, pero no convendría decírtelo aquí por el celular, mejor lo hablamos en otra ocasión- respondo ocultandole lo que tenia pensado decir.

Este bien…entonces nos vemos!-dice shizuka avisandome que hasta ahi durara nuestra conversacion.

Igual… adiós- respondo con pesadez.

Después de se cortase la llamada, hikari se quedo pensando y luego de un largo suspiro cierra los ojos para reflexionar un tanto.

-Era que acaso las cosas tenían que terminarse así, sin hablarse?-

-Era que acaso las cosas tenían que simplemente dejarse ir por el torrente aquel que se avecina sobre nosotros…-

El tiempo que cronológicamente se nos ha impuesto bajo nuestros pies sigue avanzando aun cuando en lo más profundo de mí ser quisiera que dejase de avanzar.

* * *

Y como final, solamente les digo que de aqui en adelante sere muy cruel!!

ya no digo mas asi q ponganse a chuchichear porq esto se pondra bueno.. al menos para mi q soy la autora XD

dejando eso de lado...Espero que les haya gustado

Matta aou nee!!!


	35. Acomplejadamente existiendo

Aqui una vez mas subiendo un cap. nuevo, y agradecida de escribir de una vez, ya que por culpa de la gente y de tener solo un pc en casa me inpidia continuar.

pero en fin ya estoy aqui.

a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Aun cuando quería mantener todo en orden en mi cabeza, por más que pensaba en darle alguna solución a mis dudas… no lograba de entender como es que de un día para otro mi círculo más cercano se volvió tan inestable.

Ya había salido de casa, por suerte en ese aspecto todo salio bien, mamá no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el tema y eso de alguna forma me tranquilizaba... pero solo un poco.

No estaba segura de lo que llegaría a hacer si me encontraba con killua, ya que por más que se me acercara como si no hubiera sucedido nada, eso no significaba que estaba descartada la posibilidad de que tuviéramos alguna discusión ya que se había hecho demasiado obvio que me había afectado por completo el hecho de que mitzu-kun se haya aparecido frente a mi casa con la excusa de buscarme.

Ya no faltaba mucho por recorrer para llegar al grupo de condominios donde se ubicaba la casa de shizuka, por lo que apuré un poco el paso, ya que no quería atrasarme en clases también.

En el momento en que había cruzado la cuadra para ingresar a la portería de los condominios, note que había alguien más esperando allí por lo que deduje que podría ser ella, por lo que apuré más el paso para hacerla corta.

-Por fin llegas bienvenida- me dijo shizuka al notar mi presencia.

-S-si, buenos días- dije con la voz un poco entrecortada por haber corrido.

Ingresamos al sitio luego de que el portero nos dejara entrar, la casa de shizuka no quedaba muy lejos de la salida por lo que al entrar a su casa se hizo mas rápido de lo que me había planteado.

-Aquí tienes el informe, discúlpame por no haberme fijado antes- me dijo shizuka con un notorio arrepentimiento.

Al recibir el verdadero informe, dentro de mi se me vinieron unas ganas de decirle lo ultimo que me había sucedido pero como se le veía a simple vista que ella aun debía reposar di como descartada esa posibilidad.

-Por nada, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa también no haber contestado el móvil- dije automáticamente.

-Descuida, ya fue- dijo shizuka finalmente.

Salimos de su casa nuevamente, pero al ver el cielo ya se veía en el aire que las cosas aun estaban algo tensas por lo que volvía en mi la inestabilidad que me dejaba el hecho de que no podría hablar con ella en clases.

Recupérate pronto, vale- dije con el ademán de despedirme.

Si, eso haré- termino diciéndome shizuka dándome un abrazo.

Tras esas palabras, shizuka volvía a entrar a su casa, por lo que seguí el rumbo de regreso.

El portero al verme, hizo que se le levantara la barra que impedía ingresar al recinto para salir al exterior por lo que no tuve ningún inconveniente al proseguir el camino que me llevaba a la estación.

Ya no llevaba ni quince minutos de caminata para cuando llegué a la estación, por lo que sin apuro alguno tomé asiento en la sala asignada para esperar el tren que me llevaría al instituto.

Solté un suspiro algo vago tras sentarme, seguramente porque seguía sin saber que haría si me encontrase con alguno de ellos dos sin saber si habría alguna posibilidad de tregua.

-Tren con dirección a izumikaza-hanagata dirigirse al distrito tres- decía el altoparlante de repente.

Aún faltaba algún que otro anuncio para que indiquen mi tren-pensé- al escuchar ese llamado y ver como una gran veintena de estudiantes junto con algún que otro oficinista ingresaba a ese tren para retirarse en un pestañeo.

-Tren con dirección a musashi-kitaoji dirigirse al cuarto distrito- decía el altoparlante nuevamente.

-Creo que tardará un buen rato en llegar mi tren- dice tras escuchar el llamado.

Como lo más probable sería que tardaría el tren más de lo dicho no me quedo otra opción que buscar algo para distraerme por lo que me puse a buscar algo con que entretenerme.

En el momento en que estaba por coger de mi bolso el mp3, noté que alguien se había sentado a mi lado por lo que por reflejo me dio por mirar de quien se trataba.

No era ni killua ni mitzu-kun por lo que me alivie un poco-pensé una vez más- al fijarme en la persona que se había sentado a mi lado pero me sorprendió el hecho de que se me había quedando mirando también.

-Disculpa sabes si ya pasó el tren de sakuragi- me dijo de repente el chico a mi lado.

Me quede pensando por un segundo ya que no me había percatado bien de lo que habían dicho anteriormente por lo que procure decir lo más discreto posible lo que sabía.

-No lo creo, llegué hace poco pero no estaría de más preguntar en la agencia- dije con algo de vergüenza al no serle muy útil.

El chico al escucharme, se paró del asiento que estábamos compartiendo, al ver que la agencia a la que me refería no estaba muy lejos y tomando sus cosas, siguió su camino.

-Gracias- dijo de repente el chico aquel levantando uno de sus brazos en forma de despedida.

-Por nada- dije levantando un poco mi mano aun cuando no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Estaba nuevamente sola y volvía en mi aquella confusión, el llamado del tren que indicaba que debía ir al instituto ya había llegado por lo que termine de sacar mi mp3 y poniéndomelo en los oídos seguí mi camino.

El tren a medida que hacia sus paradas, comenzaba a sentir aquel vaiven por lo que empezaba a sentir poco a poco algo de agotamiento por no decir que me estaba mareando por lo que cerré mis ojos para impedir que siguiera sucediendo.

Al abrirse la puerta, muchisima gente ingresó por lo que comenzó a atocharse el ambiente, haciendose que el tranquilo viaje que estaba llevando se hiciera cada vez más tenso, no hací mi subconciente ya que aun pensaba en que hacer para que se me quitará la sensación de mareo.

El tren siguió su camino haciendo que el tiempo trascurriese un poco más o menos raro al habitual al no saberse que hora era por la cantidad de gente que era y el constante bullicio de palabras al mismo tiempo en que indicaban las siguientes paradas en donde se tenia que bajar la gente.

Al escucharse el llamado con bajada a kusanagi-nakayomi, hikari pudo saber de una vez que había por fin llegado a su instituto por lo que al dejar que finalizará la gente de bajar del tren y tomando sus pertenecias salio de este para dirigirse a las escaleras para ir hacia el exterior.

El camino siguió siendo algo solitario, no hací el resto de las cuadras por las que tuvo qeu transitar que poco a poco aparecian algunos estudiantes que tanto como ella se dirigian al mismo instituto.

En portería hikari pudo divisar a antiguas compañeras de clase que por la razón de que habían pasado a secundaria ya no la acompañaban,por lo que haciendo solo una seña de saludo siguió por el pasillo hacía la escalera que la conducía a su salón.

Ya estaba por llegar a su salón, y hikari se acomodó un poco el bolso del brazo ya que se le había asqueado de tanto tenerlo en una sola posición a lo lejos se pudo divisar algunso compañeros de clase de su salón y tambien del salón continuo que petenecia a la clase de mitzu-kun por lo que dejó de sonreir.

-Buenos días Hikari- me dijo uno de los amigos de mitzu-kun al divisarme.

-Buenos días a ti tambien- dije notando que tarde o temprano debía encontrarmele.

Poco a poco siguieron llegando los alumnos y asi tambien hotaru con nanase por lo que haciendose la indiferente siguió su camino ingresando al salón, luego de ello tocaron el timbre de ingreso por lo que aun sabiendo que las cosas no serían faciles me despedí de aquel chico e ingrese a clases tambien.

* * *

Se que en las cosas mas importantes de la historia, las esquive en este capitulo, pero como ya había adoptado la opción de manterner a killua y la charla que tengo pensado realizar con él más atrasado tome esto como un descanso para mis neuronas para comenzar a idealizarme en la ocasión en que deba presentarse.

gracias por leer!

matta aou nee!!!


	36. Alejate de él

Aqui, corrigiendo lo que la vez anterior habia escrito

no me quedo gustando como me habia quedado por lo que espero que ahora me haya quedado de lo mejor-cito.

en fin gracias por pasarse por aqui!

y.. a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Ya habían comenzado las clases y aun cuando hacia el intento por prestarle al menos algo de atención al maestro, no lo lograba más que nada porque mi mente seguía sumida en mis pensamientos.

Hace un tanto, el timbre del receso había hecho si aparición de la nada misma, y el profesor dio por terminada la clase y se dispuso a retirarse, por lo que por costumbre el delegado nos dio la señal para que todo el alumnado se despidiera y tras ello el resto de la clase poco a poco comenzaron a marcharse.

Por un momento, me dio por mirar mi cuaderno que aun seguía en blanco –ya que no había escrito nada de la lección dada por el profesor- y me dio por pensar en ambos ya que aun debía conversar con ellos tarde o temprano…

En todo el rato en que pensaba en ellos, y en las conversas que teníamos anteriormente siempre comenzaban y terminaban bien pero como ahora involucra sentimientos se ha vuelto bastante confuso.

-Y sabes que le dije?- soltó alguien de repente por lo que me sobresalté.

Mire a mi alrededor, ya que según yo, era la única que se había quedado dentro del salón pero al levantarme de mi asiento… noté que ingresaban para luego sentarse sobre una de las cuantas mesas ya desocupadas... nanase y hotaru .

-Dime, ya que al parecer te resulto excelente, no?- dijo hotaru sin mucho interés.

Suspiré, extrañaba enormemente a shizuka… sobretodo cuando parecía que las cosas empeoraban, mas en estos momentos de angustia en que no tenía los ánimos de hacer nada y ahora por esa situación había terminado escuchando la plática entre esas dos.

-O sea, claro que resulto, zorayami nanase siempre logra lo que quiere- decía con todo orgullo.

Ahí va otra vez con sus fantasías –pensé- casi recordando las veces en que se le enfrentaba a alguna chica que le mirara o se le acercaba demasiado a mitzu-kun sin su autorización –dejando de lado a chicas como shizuka y yo- aunque por su charla parecía que se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

-Que es lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí- decía apareciendo de repente el encargado que ya nos había visto estando dentro del salón en el receso.

Glup!-trague algo de saliva al verlo- parecía bastante molesto ya que al notar que yo también estaba involucrada en esto era muy probable que me llegaría un castigo por no cumplir con las normas establecidas en el establecimiento o sea en el instituto.

-Deberían tener claro que después de clases esta prohibido quedarse- dijo el encargado aun molesto.

Al escucharle, no pude evitar mirar a ambas, para ver su reacción,pero me extraño de sobremanera notar el hecho de que a ellas no les habia afectado ni en lo más mínimo.

-Muévanse, que no tengo su tiempo, a retirarse- dijo el encargado dispuesto a hacer cumplir su mandato.

Estaba por tomar mis cosas para retirarme, pero justo en el instante en que creía que harían lo mismo, una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de hotaru me hizo entender que no se moverían de ahí.

-Que creen que están haciendo, es una orden d..- estaba por continuar de decir lo suyo pero es interrumpido por hotaru y nanase.

-Que te hace pensar que te obedeceremos- dice hotaru para sorpresa de este.

-O sea, ni creas que por el hecho de que tú eres el delegado, eso quiera decir que debamos obedecerte- decía engreídamente nanase.

Nuevamente –ella haciéndose la princesa del salón- custodiaba las normas del delegado en medio de una disputa sin que nada ni nadie le impidiera lo que se le cantaba la gana.

-Pero…-decía en vano el delegado ante la tercadez de ambas.

-Pero nada, ya vete que ensucias mi aire- seguía replicando nanase como quien se sale con la suya.

Salvajemente ella era la única que hacia lo que se le venia en gana en clase, siempre custodiada por hotaru –su mejor y como no agregar su mano derecha- quien por su manera de ser – que más parecía propia de un chico- lograba retirar a cualquiera de su camino.

-Es que no te das cuenta que te ira peor si sigues insistiendo- respondía hotaru con en ceño fruncido.

El delegado al ver que su autoridad no servia de nada, termino marchándose, haciendo que nanase y hotaru explotaran en carcajadas ya que mas que nada no había logrado sacarlas del salón.

Viste, hotaru… siempre obtengo lo que quiero- decía nanase aun riéndose.

Ya sabía yo, pero quien le manda a molestarte, molestarnos-decia hotaru tras ella con algo de satisfacción.

-Siempre terminan las cosas de ese modo- pensaba a la vez que sacaba mi propia conclusión-y no porque ella y hotaru actuaran así de tercas, sino mas por el hecho de que siempre terminan cansándose de repetir las cosas y como no obtienen muchos resultados desisten y les hace pensar que lograron su objetivo.

De la nada noto que me observan, nanase a notado mi presencia y hotaru también, por lo que –ya como si fuera ya su costumbre preferida- aprovechan la situación para fastidiarme.

-No habíamos notado tu presencia yukitzu- dijo de la nada nanase de una forma neutra.

-Ya vez- dije con aquella misma neutralidad para no decir rivalidad.

-No por siempre ibas a ser capaz de ignorarme- pensé en lo más profundo de mis cabales.

-Creíamos que estarías por ahí revolcándote de la angustia por no haber venido tu compañerita- respondía hotaru intencionalmente.

-Pues fíjate que no es así- dije comenzando a apretar mis puños por la forma en que hablaba de mí.

-Fijate?, Fijate que no te creemos- dijo nanase imitando casi al mismo tiempo lo que yo había respondido.

-Te dejaron solita, pobrecita…- soltó con aun mas arrogancia hotaru.

-Ni que hubiera algún problema que fuera así- dije casi para mí.

-Jah! No me hagas reír yukitzu- dijo nanase sonriendo cínicamente.

-Eh?- solté al hecho de que me extraño que dijera eso.

-Nanase sabe que como no esta shizumine, iras donde sayamitzu para que te consuele- dijo hotaru mirándome seriamente.

-Y que hay con eso- dije con toda honestidad ya que ambas sabían lo cercana que era de él.

-Que hay con eso?-bufó nanase con algo de molestia.

- Yo que tu mejor me quedo callada, no te conviene responderle yukitzu - respondía hotaru poniendo su brazo en mi hombro.

-Por que lo dices…-pensé para mi misma mientras esperaba fuese lo que dijera nanase.

-Eres una tonta- dijo nanase de la nada cosa que me hizo pensar si no tenia mejores palabras que decir.

-Si yo soy una tonta, entonces que eres tu?-pense dentro de mi también mirándola con leve odio.

-"No estoy de humor"- dije mas para si misma quitándome el brazo de hotaru de mi.

-Que dijiste no te escuche bien- dijo nanase ahora sonriendo.

-Que no estoy de humor... así esta mejor- dije decidida a irme.

En el preciso momento en que estaba por dirigirme a la salida, hotaru se me acerca por la espalda y me asujeta mientras que nanase se pone frente a mi decidida a poner autoridad.

-No te he dicho que te vayas-decía nanase poniendo su mano bajo mi mentón.

-Que pretenden?-dije aun molesta ya que hotaru no se atrevía a soltarme.

-Solo queremos jugar contigo-decía hotaru sujetándome con mas fuerza.

Baje la cabeza, haciendo que mi flequillo me cubriera mas el rostro, mientras tanto miraba aun sonriente ya que como estaba absolutamente sola, ella tenia la ventaja de la situación -haciéndome sentir culpable por haber estado allí-

Ya que como nanase dio por suponer que ya todo estaba a su control, volvió a sentarse una vez mas donde hubiera una mesa disponible –ya que según ella ese si que es un asiento amplio- se sentó tras el pupitre mío y acomodándose se puso a hablar.

-Sabes acaso por qué estas así?- dijo nanase como si le resultara de lo mas satisfactorio.

-Seguramente porque quieres aclararme "algo"- dije mirando de reojo a hotaru que estaba con media sonrisa.

-Correcto!-dijo nanase como si alguien hubiera acertado al premio mayor.

Me quede pensando por un momento – si era cierto a lo que decía- eso solo podría significar que me había involucrado en un gran aprieto y nadie me sacaría de ahí para salvarme.

-Presta atención y ni pienses en safarte, que te ira peor- dijo hotaru con orgullo, para luego indicarle a nanase que prosiguiera.

-Sabes, siempre me he pensado porque eres tan cercana a mitzu-kun- me dijo de repente haciendo que me sorprendiera.

-...- me quede en silencio.

-Siendo que no eres para nada hermosa, ni perfecta como yo... comprendes?- seguía diciendo a medida que se acomodaba sobre la ventana que daba tras su espalda.

-...- seguí en silencio ya que algo me hacia pensar que ya sabría a donde iría esto.

-Por eso quiero que te alejes de él, entiendes?- termino diciendo cerrando los ojos con orgullo.

Sentí en ese instante que aun cuando ella me lo dijera, ya no tendría ninguna validez replicar, ya que de todas formas, desde ese día tenía la certeza que no se me seria nada fácil seguir hablando con él como antes.

-Seguro tu sabes que él es muy popular con las chicas...- seguía diciendo nanase.

-...- quede en silencio ya que seguía pensando en como safarme.

-Y desde que ingresó a este instituto que me decidí a eliminar a la competencia- siguió platicando dando un giro sobre el mismo sitio.

-Suena el timbre que da como terminado el receso-

Nanase bufó ante tal interrupción por lo que de un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que hotaru me soltase para mi alivio –ya que como había finalizado el descanso- ambas no podrían proseguir con –su juego- por la venida de alumnos que ya recuperados de la fatiga que da estar tanto rato haciendo algo que no les guste y que estaban obligados a regresar a su salón.

-Te ha salvado la campana- gruñó hotaru al ver que ya nada podía hacérsele.

-Una lástima para ellas- pensé fuera de mi alivio por librarme de ellas.

Nanase en tanto tambien molesta por la suerte que había tenido, se termino bajándose del pupitre y se fue con dirección a la puerta, tras de sí, hotaru quien imito exactamente lo dicho como si fuera su sombra.

-No olvides lo que conversamos, entendido?- dijo nanase esta vez sin mirarme.

-Alejate de él y todo saldado- agregó hotaru.

-O sino...-agrego nanase.

-Te la haremos pasar muy, pero muy mal- termino diciendo hotaru riendose.

Tras dicho eso, se marcharon, en tanto yo me quede sumida en lo que había sucedido ya que nunca ni siquiera en veces anteriores había tenido ese tipo de charlas desafiantes con ella y mucho aun involucrando mi integridad física.

* * *

Así que me tengo que alejar de mitzu-kun por sugerencia de nanase no?

Pero aun si llegara a haber alguna posibilidad que converserla para que me deje en paz

Tarde o temprano cumplira con lo dicho

Y no lo digo porque le tenga miedo a lo que me haga

Sino el mismo hecho de que aun debo decirle de frente lo que sucedio

Es lo unico que aun me ata con su amistad

Si es que aun me considera su amiga.

* * *

Hikari termina de decirse a si misma ello, tras un largo rato de reflexion a lo sucedido y a lo aun no pasado con killua ya que por más que lo niegue algo nuevamente se a puesto entre su felicidad con él, su percepcion de lo que realmente piensa realidad, y porque no, su propia estabilidad emocional.

Aqui tras cambiar un tanto el final de lo que habia escrito la vez anterior

en fin, mañana hare el intento por agregar mas cosas a esta historia que a mi parecer esta resultandome poco a poco "divina" Grande Tomoe-chan de sakura cc XD

matta aou nee!!!


	37. Ultimos pensamientos antes de verte

Aqui una vez más, subiendo un nuevecito recuento de este cap. que por fuerza mayor -llamemosle trabajo, hermanos y autoridad paterna entre otras cosas- hizo una vez mas que no pudiera mentalizarme a escribir nada en toda mi ausencia.

en fin..

Ya estoy de regreso, y como siempre...espero que les guste!!

a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Hikari estaba caminado una vez más con dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba killua, con un lento andar, la vista gacha en el piso y las manos entumecidas de frío como si aun el invierno no tuviera intenciones de marcharse y dejar paso a la refrescante y dulce presencia de la primavera.

Al cruzar la cuadra que la dejaría frente a frente con el imponente hotel donde aquella persona residía, no pudo evitar suspirar ya que aun cuando no tenía muy en claro que debía decir o hacer para que le perdonara… ni ella sabía que le tenia preparado el futuro para que de una vez le ayudara al menos un poco para evitar estos infortunados sucesos que se le estaban presentando con cada vez mas frecuencia.

-Buenos días, señorita yukitzu-

Mire hacia atrás, el recepcionista del hotel me había divisado y no lo había notado producto del mar de confusiones que llevaba a cuestas.

-Buenos días, yoshida-san…-dije con ademán de profundo respeto ya que tenía sus tantos años encima.

-Va al piso de siempre no- volvía a insistir el recepcionista al notar que me había presentado en uniforme.

-Si- respondí con cierto sonrojo al haber acertado a donde me dirigiría.

Al tan solo escuchar mi aceptación, no dio mas vueltas al asunto y me acerco el libro de visitas habituales, al divisar el numero del departamento de killua, note que además de mi firma había otra más que desconocía pero como seguramente podría no ser mas que un error, firme al lado siguiente y le devolví el lapicero al señor anteriormente nombrado.

-Piso dieciséis no-

Si-

Nos vemos luego-

Si, adiós-

Al ingresar a uno de los dos ascensores disponibles para subir, mis manos poco a poco se dejaron llevar hacia aquellos espejos que hacían reflejar mi silueta una milésima de veces como si me dijera de alguna forma que no estaba sola, al tocar el botón del piso, se cerraron en un parpadeo las puertas corredizas para de la misma manera, volverse a abrir y dejándola a solas frente al largo pasillo que se extendía hacia ambos lados.

- A pasado un buen tiempo, desde que visite por ultima vez este lugar, a solas- me dije a mi misma aun sin moverme de mi sitio.

Tanto había sido el tiempo que había estado sin visitar aquel lugar, que por inercia tuvo que elegir entre ir hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha para encontrar el susodicho numero de la habitación donde estaba residiendo killua, al encontrar finalmente el lugar, bajo su bolso de sus hombros producto del cansancio.

Saco de un de sus bolsillos su unico juego de llaves, que por el hecho de no tener donde apoyarse se movia de vez en tanto,tras ello sostuvo un par de llaves alternativas y finalmente al probarlas en la cerradura la puerta se abrio y la dejo entrar.

Al apenas ingresar y cerrar la puerta, hikari, dejando sus cosas encima de uno de los sillones del living comienza a inspeccionar el lugar, con la esperanza de encontrarlo por casualidad en algun sitio, pero al revisar finalmente en el baño... se percato que aun no había regresado a casa.

Cansada de tanto imaginarse en donde podría encontrarse, hikari finalmente se tira sobre la única cama conocida hasta el momento ubicada en la habitación de killua y dejandose llevar, decide descansar.

Será acaso que ha salido?- me digo para mi misma cerrando los ojos.

"Y eso que me esmere tanto en el camino, trayendo mi mejor cara... para que no me encontrara deprimida"

Hikari lentamente y casí sin darse cuenta se deja llevar por el sueño, haciendo que poco a poco su inconsciente realiza una vez mas, aquel mundo imaginario, llamemoslo sueños... donde comienza a adentrarse.

* * *

Killua en tanto se encontraba a un par de cuadras de su departamento, había ido a uno de esos locales veinticuatro horas, precisamente por la razón de que ya no le quedaban víveres para la cena... ya que como sabrán, vive solo, por lo que si no lo realizaba él, nadie lo haría.

-No debí haber ido tan tarde, maldita television que me envicia- decia killua refunfuñandose.

"Quisiera que ella estuviera aqui, conmigo... pero lo mas probable es que estaría demasiado ocupada con sus cosas para visitarme"

Killua suspira, sin muchas ganas, mas que asqueado, ya que no solo habia ido a ese local... sino tambien a otros sitios adjuntos a ese lugar que había termiando de vitrinear cuando noto que se le estaba pasando la cuenta de la hora y que como imaginaran si no lo hacia... despues se lamentaría.

Cruzando una cuadra, una de sus manos se topa con su bolsillo, palma un poco... y nota que, su celular se le había olvidado completamente traido consigo, suspira.

-Si no fuera por el cansancio que me produjo caminar tanto, me daría los animos para ir a visitarle- se dice para si killua suspirando.

* * *

**FlashBack- el dia anterior para ser preciso.**

-No piensas decirme que compraste- decia hikarii a medida que una de sus manos se acercaba a un paquete.

-No... es una sorpresa- dice killua haciendo levantar el paquete por encima de la cabeza de esta para que no lo alcanzara.

**Fin del FlashBack-**

* * *

-Si no hubiera sido por ese infortunio de tantos, tal vez habríamos podido compartir mas momentos juntos- se dijo killua para si.

Volviendo al momento actual, killua ya estaba por llegar a su recidencia, levanta una de sus manos y mira la hora en su muñequera.

-Aun sigue siendo temprano, fui un tonto en apurarme tanto.. para nada- se dice killua con fastidio.

Al cruzar la ultima cuadra que lo separaba de la calles adjuntas, cruza la entrada, tras abrirse en un abrir y cerrar los ojos las puertas de entrada le recibe el portero quien solo hace una inclinación de cabeza que killua imita sin animos para luego proseguir su camino, pero en el momento en que estaba por entrar a los ascensores, el portero lo detiene... killua se voltea.

-Disculpe, pero hace unos momentos...- estaba por decir el portero lo que habia pasado pero killua lo interrumpe.

-Disculpeme usted, pero me lo podría decir luego... estoy cansado- le mira con cara de demacrado.

Al dejarlo callado, toca el botón del ascensor y entra en el cerrandose el portero se queda con las palabras en la boca.

-Creo que hubiera sido bien que me escuchara al menos, malagradecido- se dice con cara de mala leche.

-En fin, lo descubrirá solo...- termina de decirse.

El portero vuelve a su sitio, mientras tanto el ascensor sigue ascendiendo hacia el piso seleccionado, al parar las puertas se abren y killua sale, luego y como de esperarse vuelven a cerrarse dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Busca sus llaves y abre la puerta, ingresa y la cierra tras de si, luego entra a la cocina y deja sobre la nevera las bolsas con comida para quien sabe cuando, y tras ello se dirige a su habitación para recostarse... grande sería su sorpresa al percatarse que su amada estaría precisamente allí por lo que poníendose a su lado le comienza a acariciar el cabello.

* * *

**FlashBack-continuación.**

-No quiero que te vayas- decía hikari bajando la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos ansiosos de llorar.

Killua en tanto le mirara desconcertado seguramente porque hace mucho que no pronunciaba esa frase desde aquel viaje en que había ido a visitar a gon hace ya un par de meses.

-No es tu culpa que las cosas terminaran así- decia a la vez que apoyaba parte de su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Pero yo…- respondía ella tras un puchero.

-Es mi responsabilidad también no citarte más temprano- decía él a la vez que le daba un corto beso a su cabello.

-Puede ser… pero aun así sigo sintiéndome culpable- dije a medida que cruzaba sus brazos a causa del frío.

**Fin FlashBack-

* * *

**

-Me pregunto porque serás así de preocupada por todo, siempre culpandote...-dice killua a la vez que uno de su dedos se enrredan entre sus cabellos.

"Ojala supiera la verdadera razón por la cual nos conocimos, dejando de lado, él hecho de que cada día que paso contigo se ha vuelto memorable para mi persona, y no lo digo solamente por que me gustas, sino tambien por el hecho de que pareciera que ocultarás tras esa sonrisa tantas cosas que no puedo evitar... posarme en ellos".

Killua se acerca al rostro de hikari y la besa con dulzura, en tanto, hikari que aun duerme, solo responde a ello inconcientemente abriendo un poco los labios, al finalizar el beso, se percata que al abrir sus ojos -ya que el besa con los ojos cerrados- ella a abierto los ojos tambien, pero con algo de pereza...

-Killua...-dice hikari al verle con algo de mas claridad al reconocerle.

Este sonrie con algo de satifacción, al escucharle que ella le ha llamado, ya que mas que nada lo que mas deseaba que sucediera desde que se habian visto el dia anterior era verle una vez más...y no tan solo eso tambien el hecho de que no habían sido interrumpidos.

-Buenos días...- dijo killua a ella aun mirandole con una sonrisa.

Hikari, tal vez por instinto o por el mismo hecho de poder verle tambien sonrie, al hecho de que tanto haber pensado en él desde el día anterior y el actual le hacía llenar el corazón de gratitud por haber llegado y que aquella insistencia por venir a aquel sitio ya no le había sido en vano.

* * *

Resubi el cap. por si se habran fijado al menos, y lo hice un poquitin mas largo, y como mañana tendré día libre hare el intento de subir uno nuevecito con la continuacion de este reencuentro, que mas que mas me ha re-encantado como me ha quedado.

Sugiero mas que mas si es que alguien sigue mis historias, ayuda en cualquier historia que les guste para formular ideas por muy pequeña q sea, gracias...

en mensajes privados, para que no se vuelvan spam please!

Matta aou nee!!!


	38. No me importa lo que piensen otros

Aqui por adelantado

Cortecia de mi persona tras emocionarse de repente al escuchar una hermosa cancion que le dio la inspiracion necesaria para seguir escribiendo.

gracias por pasarse por aqui

A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Hikari estaba mirando frente a frente a su amado, recostada en la cama de este mientras killua estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de estar sobre ella… aun cuando ambos sabían que estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora, eso no les impedía que siguiesen conversando –y cada tanto mandarse uno que otro beso- claramente dicho.

- Y pensar, que no hace mucho pensaba en ella… y mírate esta aquí frente a mi- se decía killua para si

Hikari aun le sonreía de aquella manera propia de ella, aunque había algo en ella que no era muy propio de su compostura que era tener el cabello algo –para no decir demasiado- alborotado en algunas puntas –ya que seguía manteniendo el cabello largo- y el uniforme subido en algunos sitios…

Podría decirse que se veía de una manera adorable y al mismo tiempo... sexy?

-No será acaso que pensé mal… hikari esta de una manera sexy encima de mi cama- pensó de la nada killua sonrojándose.

En tanto hikari ingenuamente seguía mirándolo insistentemente y totalmente ajena a las ocurrencias de su novio –futuro comprometido- a cuanto a la posición en que se encontraban.

En realidad esta estaba profundamente decidida a disculparse con él, pedirle perdón por el día anterior y esas cosas… sentía en su interior que su corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente en el pecho cada vez que pasaban cosas que le podrían hacer desconfiar de su fidelidad y de su total entrega.

-Recordemos que en capítulos anteriores, killua se había enterado de sus propias palabras que antes de que ella le conociese amaba a otra persona y como había quedado algo frágil le costaba abrirse…

Además que le cuenta olvidarse de las cosas, por lo que es muy compleja en cuanto a sus pensamientos y porque no decirlo en sus sentimientos también.-

-Cómo le comienzo a hablar… aun siento que no estoy preparada para disculparme- pensaba una y otra vez hikari en su interior.

-…-

-Luce preciosa, demasiado preciosa con ese uniforme- pensaba para si killua.

Definitivamente sus hormonas le estaban dando demasiada carga… masculina, incluyendo el hecho de que todos esos años estando solo los había aprovechado viendo alguna que otra web pasada de tono… pero aun así como era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación con una chica, no podía evitar sentirse algo presionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero…-comenzó a decir hikari casi susurrado más que hablando hacia él.

-D-dime- pronuncio killua aun sonrojado por las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Quiero...disculparme por lo de ayer- término de decir hikari a medida que apretaba sus labios angustiosa.

Al escucharle, killua una vez más no pudo evitar sentirse descolocado… -como era eso de disculparse, si no había de por que hacerlo- no seria acaso que estaba de una forma remendando la vez que no se habían alcanzado a besar…

-Yo… no quería que pensarás mal de mí- seguía insistiendo hikari.

O acaso había pasado otra cosa que simplemente no había tomado en cuenta y se le había olvidado.

-Pero aun así… quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante en mi vida- término diciendo hikari para luego soltar una solitaria lágrima de su rostro.

Ahora si, que no entendía nada de lo que es nada.

-Es-espera- dijo killua para luego quedarse callado al revelarse que no había entendido nada de lo que ella le decía.

-Ese… día no debió suceder, me siento despedazada al solo mirarle- decía hikari para si mirando a la nada con melancolía.

Killua al ver que de la nada habia pasado a entristecerse, dejo de estar sobre ella y se puso del lado contrario, para pensar un poco más en las cuantas palabras que le había dicho.

Esto no estaba bien, algo debió suceder ayer para que una vez más actúe de esa manera pero por alguna razón no logro recordarlo.

De la nada, un leve recuerdo de rechazo se le pasó por la cabeza, al recordar repentinamente al chico que estaba saliendo de la casa de esta para luego marcharse corriendo.

-Recuerdo eso… sentí muchísima rabia por haberle hablado de esa manera, pero al verle visto la cara de pena de hikari me hizo retractar de correr tras él- se dijo killua para si al por fin recordar lo ultimo que había pasado antes de regresar a su hogar.

-Hikari…- dijo killua dispuesto a hablarle.

-No es necesario que digas nada, no me quieres perdonar verdad?- dijo hikari corriéndole el rostro en señal de rechazo.

-No…no es eso- decía killua con el semblante serio.

-Entonces- dijo hikari aun con la mirada perdida.

-No tienes por que sentir culpa…- dijo killua poniendo uno de sus dedos en el rostro de ella.

Si es por lo de esa vez, solamente olvídalo- dijo killua a la vez que apoyaba sus dedos bajo el mentón de esta.

-Pero…- dijo hikari como si no estuviera muy convencida de lo que él le hablaba.

-A mi, no me interesa lo que lleguen y hagan el resto para hacernos discutir…- dijo killua suspirando con autocontrol.

-Killua…- solo musito hikari dejando de llorar.

-A mi lo único que me importa es lo que piensen tú…- termino de decir killua casi a punto de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Que manera de decir las cosas- se dijo hikari para si- es primera vez que me dicen eso para convencerme de que no necesito esforzarme mas para agradarle… que tonta he sido durante todo este tiempo, él verdaderamente… me ama.

Hikari al decirse eso no pudo evitar soltar una ultima sonrisa de sus labios combinándose con unas minúsculas lagrimas que corrían levemente por sus mejillas.

-Por que sigues llorando- se dijo killua para si ya que aun descolocado por que aun no podía comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de ella y mucho más aun entenderle.

-Jamás…- dijo hikari a medida que apretaba sus labios y cruzando por encima de la nuca de killua sus manos.

-Jamás en toda mi vida… me habían dicho algo así- término diciendo hikari para inclinarse un poco y besarle.

Era que acaso le había convencido más de lo que había planeado que lo haría - se decía para si killua mientars sentia los labios de ella rozar los suyos... sintiendo unas grandes ganas de sentirlos eternamente.

"Nunca volvamos a discutir por las cosas que nos rodean y nos hagan sentir inseguridad sobre lo que sentirmos por el otro"

"Nunca volvamos a pensar que hemos dado demasiado o muy poco para hacer feliz a quien amamos"

"Yo quiero estar contigo por siempre"

"Lo sabrás siempre y cuando me sigas amando"

"Por que... yo te amo"

* * *

Creo que por esta vez, siento que me he superado al narrar de esta manera al combinar la pasion de enamorarse con los sentimientos que nacen al pensar que hay alguien esperandonos.

Gracias por seguir mi historia.

Matta aou nee!!!


	39. Culpando a mis descuidos

Aquí dando un super adelanto y poniendo una vez mas a nuestra protagonista en aprietos..

"Custionando si cada paso que da es un nuevo y renovado manejo poco afectuoso del destino por aun no ser lo suficientemente lista para enfrentarse a las circurstancias poco halagadoras de sus actos e inevitables consecuencias"

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Sentí que un suave susurro acariciaba las pequeñas orbes de mi oído, de una manera casi familiar…

No sabía con claridad donde estaba, pero aun así, al abrir poco a poco mis ojos me di cuenta que nuevamente me había quedado dormida…

Poco después de sentir que ya no tenía validez seguir durmiendo, intente levantarme… pero para mi sorpresa noté que "algo" me estaba impidiendo aquello… no era ni más ni menos que mi amado que tal vez por el hecho de que estaba demasiado cansado yacía dormido a unos escasos centímetros de mi y me estaba abrazando.

Sonreí.

Se veía tan tranquilo, pero a la vez tan inocente que por leves segundos me hizo recordar lo poco que sabía de su persona, de su pasado y de porque razón se había fijado en alguien como yo.

Pero a la vez también se me vino a la mente aquella más que lejana ocasión en que se había quedado a dormir en casa.

Acaso era el destino, él cual me daba una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz?

Con un poco de leve incomodidad por el hecho de girarme sin despertarle, logré coger el reloj despertador de killua que mas que mas me hizo increpar el por que razón no había dejado mi bolso del instituto más cerca de mi en vez de dejarlo afuera en el living.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que ya eran pasadas las ocho menos seis de la noche por lo que casi a punto de tragar mis palabras absortas de salir al exterior, exprimí el despertador tan pero tan fuerte que termine despertando a mi acompañante.

-Se puede saber que haces… aquí hay gente que quiere dormir- me dijo en un tono indescriptiblemente arrogante killua.

No sabía que hacer.

Momentos anteriores al haber decidido que vendría a visitarlo, tenía planeado ir a ver a shizuka para que en caso de llegar tarde a casa, podría zafarme de explicaciones y en caso de que me preguntaran en donde me había metido podría usar esa visita como cuartada pero ahora al darme cuenta que el hacerlo a estas horas solo me significaba una tremenda perdida de minutos contando lo lejos que estaba de casa.

Por lo que si es que me quería salvar de un severo sermón por parte de mis padres por haber llegando –si es que lo hacía ahora- cinco horas tarde sin ninguna explicación… me hacía temblar de temor.

Más aun cuando me esforzaba por ser lo más trasparente posible con ellos y no ocultarles absolutamente nada… ahora me sucedía esto.

Ahora si que estaba en severos aprietos.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por levantarme de la cama y dispuesta a recoger mis cosas y marcharme sentí tras de mi que algo comenzaba a sujetarse en mi cintura… era killua.

-Te vas?- me dijo con un tono neutro casi indiferente que solo me hizo suspirar.

-Si, debo irme…perdón- dije a la vez que sentía como sus dedos se mezclaban junto con los míos deseosos de más afecto.

Aun cuando parte de mi corazón seguía estrictamente a las normas que se me habían asignado a estar a una hora prudente en casa, por alguna razón el simple hecho de escuchar por parte de mi amado decirme que me iba… hizo que todo mi interior se desgarrara.

Poco a poco sus dedos dejaron de presionarse en mi cintura y al mismo tiempo dejo de sentirse el resto del calor reconfortante que ya había asimilado como propio.

A pesar de que seguía en mí la pena de dejarlo solo, por no decir abandonado, no dude en fijar mi mirada sobre su persona y dedicarle una leve sonrisa de que aun cuando debía marcharme eso no significaba por ningún motivo que lo estaba realizando porque quería, sino porque era mi deber regresar a mi hogar.

Casi estaba por poner una de mis manos en el marco de la puerta con intensiones de cruzar la salida dispuesta a irme sola, cuando noté fuera de su fastidio que killua se levantaba también de su sitio y que me acompañaría a casa.

* * *

No tardamos casi nada en llegar a casa, puesto a la incomodidad que producía su un que otro bostezo de su parte y me creciente tos que rasguñaba impacientemente mi garganta por la tensión que sentía, el camino se hizo corto.

* * *

-Crees que podrás evitarte el sermón- me dijo casi en un pestañeo killua al verme nuevamente toser.

-Aún no, pero no puedo hacer nada- dije en una sola corrida a la vez que la llave del cerrojo de la reja que custodiaba la entrada encajaba para luego abrirse y dejarme pasar.

No estaba segura ni por un pelo con que cara y palabras eran las mas adecuadas para usarlas frente a mis padres para pedirles disculpas por no llegar a la hora habitual que no pude evitar suspirar largamente.

-Feliz masacre- me dijo killua en modo burlesco al tan solo escucharme.

-Gracias...- respondí con leves ganas de reírme por la forma cariñosa en que se atrevía a nombrar a lo que estaba a punto de sucederme.

Por un segundo mi mente se puso a rogar si había alguna posibilidad de que sucediera un milagro y me librara de este abismo que se me había creado imaginariamente bajo mis pies que conducían al pórtico de la puerta principal pero finalmente toda esa sensación de inseguridad desapareció al sentir las manos de killua nuevamente entrelazándose entre las mías.

-Aún eres muy joven, para morir-

-...-

-Te acompaño-

-...-

En cada palpitar de mi corazón en que surgía la sangre para luego depositarse debajo de mis mejillas hizo que se conmoviera de mi ser cada célula de inseguridad y tensión que antes de que me diera por entendida note que alguien nos había divisado que logro que me enrojeciera de pies a cabeza por el simple hecho de que nos habían pillado.

Mi padre.

* * *

Ya decia yo que las cosas se pondrian mal.

XD

Y gracias a tantos y anonimos visitantes que diariamente se pasan a leer u hojear lo ya escrito.

Y saludos a aki-chan por pasarse y darse el tiempo de dar su opinion que me dio muchas mas animos a seguir escribiendo.

Matta aou nee!!!


	40. Con la soga en el cuello

**Holas!**

Capitulo finalizado

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Estábamos a metros de la entrada, específicamente en el pórtico de mi hogar y a unos cuantos segundos de inclusive pensar en decirle a killua que si estaba seguro de quedarse conmigo para pedirles disculpas a mis padres de no haber llegado a una hora prudente a casa, pero al tan solo ver a mi padre visualizarnos a los dos me dejo helada.

Papá me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera buscando las palabras precisas que decirme.

Realmente se podría decir que el tan solo hecho de que me había pillado con killua tomando mis manos era la evidencia mas tarada de que estábamos juntos y por mas que me hiciera la loca... ya no tenía validez alguna discutir que no pasaba nada.

-No esperaba verlo por aquí, zaoldyeck-san- dijo de una manera neutra a killua.

-Ah...-solamente pronuncie yo.

-Ni yo tampoco- pensó killua para si.

-Pues no lo tenia planeado pero si, un gusto verle- también hablo de una forma neutra killua.

Me quiero morir- eso fue lo único que pensaba yo -realmente quiero morirme o enterrarme bajo cientos de metros de tierra si no hago algo rápido para que uno de los dos se vaya y pueda irme directo a mi habitación y hacer que todo esta bien... pero no tenía que pillarnos papá.. justamente con killua... estoy mas que frita- me decía en lo profundo de mí ser con demasiada insistencia.

-Gusta pasar?- dijo papá a killua que aun no se negaba a soltar mi mano.

-Si no le molesta- termino de responder él con el mismo tono de voz.

Nos hizo entrar, a ambos, a killua y a mi que a cada tanto me atragantaba y me negaba a avanzar, claro que al final termine ingresando igual ya que como él muy apetecible y cretino de mi novio quería ver "mi feliz masacre" se negaba a soltarme la mano.

* * *

Tal y como me había dicho killua antes..

No estaba preparada para morir aun…

**

* * *

**

Entramos a casa y a la primera persona que vi en el interior fue a mamá que al ver a papá, luego a killua a mí arrastrándome literalmente le hizo poner una cara de "que esta pasando aquí".

No paso mucho para que papá volviera a poner sus ojos sobre mí, luego en nuestras manos enlazadas y finalmente a killua que seguía con su mirada mode on " no retrodeceré aunque sea lo último que haga".

Se puede saber desde cuanto tiempo ocultabas esta relación yukitzu hikari-comenzó a dictaminar papá mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones tomando su lugar como autoridad.

Realmente supuse que papá si estaba molesto puesto que jamás me llamaba por el nombre y apellido si no fuera algo grave.

Mire a killua, parecía que no le afectaba o molestaba para nada esto… o es que era que lo disfrutaba quien sabe lo cierto es que por mas que intentaba describir que expresión tenía en el rostro era indescifrable.

-Pueden sentarse- dijo papá al ver que ya estábamos todos presentes.

En un parpadeo todos nos sentamos como quien le dice a su mascota amaestrada pero cada uno sabía que era mejor no contradecirlo.

-En el momento en que los vi juntos por primera vez en esta casa creí que su presencia en mi hija eran solamente de una amistad.- comenzó a relatar mi padre.

Killua parecía bastante atento a cada una de las palabras de papá, al parecer por que se daba la certeza de que desde esa vez le había agradado... pero eso no quería decir que ahora al darse esta situación la tendría fácil.-pensé yo.

-Pero al verlos tan íntimos allá afuera me dio la sensación de que era algo más, no me equivoco.-dictamino papá al ver que yo seguía viendo a killua de reojo.

-Es verdad- solamente dijo killua.

Tragué saliva, de verás papá y killua se estaban entendiendo OMG!

-Hikari y yo estamos juntos desde ese entonces y si es que esto estuvo en secreto fue explícitamente porque no teníamos la certeza ni la seguridad de que durase mucho pero fue al contrario- respondió de una forma muy seria killua.

Al escucharle no pude evitar sonrojarme, era cierto que después de todo, el hecho de que killua quería formalizar nuestra relación, demo porque mentía en eso de que desde ese momento comenzamos a salir.. ¿era acaso que antes de esa vez que vino a casa no lo creía así?

-Y eso que creí a veces que no llegaría a pasar por esto.. tomar la valentía y la madurez necesaria para pedirle su mano a sus padres es fijo que a mas de uno lo dejaría sorprendido.- pensó para si killua.

-Tienes algo que agregar a esta conversación hikari- pregunto papá al ver qué yo era la única de todos los interesados que no había soltado palabra alguna.

Todos se pusieron a mirarme, papá sentado en su sillón muy fijo en nosotros, mamá a mi izquierda y killua a mi derecha quien desde que habíamos llegado al parecer se había propuesto en no soltar mi mano en todo el rato que durase la conversación en el salón... sinceramente toda esta presión me estaba pasmando.

Vamos hija, tranquila- sugería mamá en modo de señas subiendo y bajando las manos.

Volví a mirar a killua, quien parecía una vez más entenderlo todo lo que sucedía conmigo y me sonrío como si me dijera "si no puedes yo lo haré por ti" se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra en sustitución mía.

-Si me lo permite, señor yukitzu- comenzó a decir killua al ver que mi padre seguía pendiente de ver cada movimiento que hacía.

Dime- dijo él manteniendo su postura.

Iremos hika y yo al baño, seguro que ella querrá estar a solas un tanto- sugirió killua.

Me lo quede mirando, pues que justamente con esta presión que sentía sobre mi ya no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Concedido, pero que sea breve-dijo papá para alivio de todos.

Querida- nombró papá para referirse a mamá.

Sí, tendré la mesa lista para ese entonces- sonrío mamá.

Pueden retirarse-termino de decir papá.

Y me levante de mi asiento y acompañe a killua hacia los baños o hacia fuera donde íbamos.

* * *

En lo que concierne luego de que nos separamos de mis padres, tanto killua como yo nos internamos hacia los oscuros pasillos del segundo piso, seguia tomando mi mano y sin chistar seguí cada uno de sus pasos... nos estabamos acercando a las habitaciones para cuando senti que me acorralaba entre la espalda y la pared al finalizar el pasillo y comenzo a besarme apasionadamente... no pasaron ni dos segundos y le seguí la corriente.

* * *

Tal vez esta era nuestra manera de decirnos

"No nos separemos jamás"

en cada palpitar mi corazon se filtraba a la deriva de mis emociones

haciendome sentir mas que bien entre sus brazos

* * *

No mucho tiempo paso para cuando volvimos a tomar aliento y nos sentamos en el piso para volver a cobijarnos a causa del frio.

Te amo y lo sabes, cierto-me dijo killua quien apoyaba una de su manos sobre mi cabeza.

Si..por?-pregunte yo mas que acurrucada en su pecho y escuchar a lo lejos su palpitar.

Me preguntaba cuan más lejos podremos llegar ahora que tenemos la tuicion de tus padres- sonrio él.

Dices eso por lo de ahora?-pregunte yo acurrucandome más.

Sí, y... tambien por el hecho de que tu reacción allá fue lo más gratificante que pude vivir- río killua.

Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunte yo extrañada.

Ma..Nada pero no consideradas que fue gracioso- siguió riendo él.

Eres incorregible- sonreí bajito yo.

En fin y que crees que tú que debamos hacer ahora?-preguntó ahora yo.

Eso depende de tí, al fin y al cabo son tus padres y no los míos-contestó killua amablemente.

Mmh-digo en ademán de estar pensando.

Que tal?-dice killua viendome de reojo.

Pues no lo se, no se me ocurre nada- suspire yo.

gruñir de un estomango a lo lejos-

Tenes hambre.. yo sí- dice sonriendo killua a la vez q mira el techo.

Igual-digo avergonzada porque fue mi estomago el que gruño.

Entonces regresemos y asunto arreglado pues al fin y al cabo ya lo saben y se tendran que acostumbrar- se levanto killua tras dicho eso.

See.. tal vez ni modo- asentí yo que aun no me levantaba.

* * *

Que es esta sensacion que me cobija ahora, será acaso que durante todo este tiempo que he estado a su lado nunca me esperé que fuera a la vez tan inmaduro para sus cosas y a la vez no...

Que otras cosas escondía en lo profundo de su corazón que aun por más que este con el.. aun no se?

* * *

Pero antes.. de regresar- me logró decir mientras me levantaba.

Que?- respondó yo sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Pasame tus manos- me dice killua que ahora esta frente a mi sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Para?- solo digo yo que no entiendo nada.

Sólo hazlo- insiste él nuevamente.

Esta bien- digo sonriendo con algo de timidez y verguenza.

Kissu!- se escucha de un modo bajito al besarme la mano.

Nunca te dejaré ir Ok!- dice finalmente al ver que ha hecho lo planeado.

Ok!- digo casi automaticamente.

...

"Nunca me dejarás"

Eso suena tan o más angelical que cualquier canción...

Afortunado sea el cielo de que exista gente como tú...

...

* * *

Espero que a más de a uno les haya gustado.

y que no les haya parecido monotono

pues asi termino finalizando este cap.

Dejen sus comentarios al final como siempre

Gracias por leerme tmbien

Matta aou nee!


	41. Inconclusa sensación

Aquí una vez más escribiendo un cap. nuevo y casi mordiéndome la lengua al saber que me he demorado un montón en escribir, el trabajo es pesado como siempre lo ha sido y las ideas.. bueno siempre allí esperando pacientemente a ser escuchadas.

En fin, dejando las excusas de siempre, les dejo una nueva obra de arte recién salida del horno para ustedes mis queridos lectores

-espero que el decir esto literalmente no me haga caer en la arrogancia ni el ciniquísimo -

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Era día sábado, y después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer salvo el ir a las clases extra-curriculares si es que participaba en algún club... pero como al principio del año no me había decidido por inscribirme en algo ahora sólo me quedaba en casa para reforzar en mis estudios.

Tenía parte de mis cuadernos a un extremo del escritorio y bajo el un sinnúmero de hojas arrancadas de su sitio en el tacho de la basura...

Cada tanto que instaba a escribir lo que me aconsejaba el libro de ciencias se me venía a la mente las palabras de afecto de killua y el revés que había dado mitzu-kun en aquella tarde como si fuera una pared impenetrable...

Largué un suspiro que por más que lo intenté retener salió fugazmente hacía el exterior.

"Cómo era posible que las cosas terminaran y comenzaran de esa manera... era que acaso las cosas seguirían así de mal"

Incliné el respaldo de la silla hacia atrás y mire hacia la ventana con esperanzas de que afuera estuviera la respuesta a mis dudas y desvelos pero no pasó nada y deje que mi mente se dejará llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

FlashBack

Habíamos regresado del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y bajamos las escaleras para volver a estar frente a mis padres y tal y como había dictado mamá ya gran parte de la merienda estaba puesta sobre la mesa aunque una cosa me impresionó bastante y fue el ver que habían cuatro servicios en vez de tres - ya que mis abuelos habían nuevamente salido de jarana no irían a cenar- por lo que inste a preguntarle a mamá.

Mamá no pensarás que killua cenara con nosotros- le dije más a mí que a ella con cierta extrañeza.

Y por que no al fin y al cabo es nuestro invitado-sonrío mamá sin borrársele la sonrisa que la vez anterior ya tenía.

Miré a papá quien miraba al frente sin chistar, no se le movía ningún músculo de su rostro al menos para el resto que estaba presente excluyéndome a mi que tal vez por el hecho de la tensión que guardaba en mi, seguía molesto.

Sentí luego un leve calorcito en mis mejillas e involuntariamente miré a mi acompañante, sus ojos estaban algo opacos tal vez, pero en lo más profundo del abismo había un brillo espectacular...

Y luego sus labios de un color mimetizado que con un tanto mirarlos mantenía un brillo producto de mi labial... hubiera dicho más si no fuera que de un tirón me obligaron a sentarme, era killua que ocultando sus ojos tras su chasquilla tapaba su rostro por el sonrojo de tanto mirarle.

Sí que killua era un bombón!

Luego de ello simplemente dimos gracias por la comida y comenzamos a comer, pasaron varios minutos en las cuales solamente papá habló con mamá sobre temas aleatorios y pues yo... digamos que mucho no llegue a comer gracias a que me entusiasmaban aun más sentir sus labios contra los míos.

nota de la autora: hace rato que quería decir aquello kukuk..

Luego de la cena-

Y que pensarás decir ahora padre- me dije a mi misma con bastante respeto hacia su persona.

Ya estábamos fuera de casa -de regreso al pórtico de la casa para ser exactos y prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes papá nos había pillado in fraganti a mi con killua- pero aun así debíamos estar allí ya que killua debía marcharse a su hogar.

Espero que le haya gustado la cena, joven zaoldyeck- pronunció papá a killua.

Si, gracias- respondió él cortésmente.

No le será difícil conseguir un móvil que lo lleve a casa?- sugirió mamá ya que se estaba poniendo la noche hace un buen rato.

No pasó un segundo y fije mi mirada preocupada hacia mi novio, era cierto que de todos modos su hotel estaba lejos pero era accesible irse fácilmente caminando si es que era de día, pero al no ser así que era lo mejor hacer?... estaría bien si lo acompañara? -me pregunté en mi interior-

No se preocupe, no es tan lejos gracias- respondió killua de una forma muy sincera.

Mi mano se detuvo en ese instante quien estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar su chaleco oscuro con leves reflejos dorados producto de los faroles/postes de luz que alumbraban el lugar.

Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión- pronunció papá en modo de despedida.

Si, porque no- miró killua la mano de papá que estaba inclinada.

Estrecharon sus manos luego de ello y propiamente como tal, tanto papá como mamá inclinaron su cabeza en modo de referencia e ingresaron de regreso a casa, y como verán era mi turno de despedirme por lo que termine quedándome nuevamente sola con él.

Así que...- dije más para mí que para él sin dejar de lado mi pena.

Si...- sólo respondió killua haciendo que nuevamente sintiera su mano tocar mi mejilla.

No aguante mas a aquello y me estreché a sus brazos como si llegará a ser el último, le quería demasiado y tanto él como yo lo sabíamos... y más aun cuando ambos sabíamos que aun nos quedaba mucho por recorrer en esta vida...

No llores si- pronunció killua casi por instinto.

Yo simplemente sonreí.

Volveremos a vernos pronto- pronunció killua haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al sentir su respiro en mi cabello y en mi oreja.

Esta bien, pero no me podré dormir tranquila sin saber si llegarás bien- respondí a medida que cerraba mis ojos con pesadez.

Sentí que parte del abrazo se desvanecía, como si hubiera dicho una muy mala palabra, killua me separó de sí con un tanto de suavidad y rechazo para luego levantar mi rostro para que estuviera lo más inclinado a su rostro... para poder besarnos.

Mis ojos no tardaron en nuevamente cerrarse y dejarse llevar por el momento... no tardo en sentirse la respiración de killua y la mía chocar entre si y volverse una misma.

Ese instante en que nos besamos se volvió eterno.

Como si fuera el primero.

Podía sentir claramente en mi interior como cada uno de mis sentidos se dejaban llevar por ese sentimiento y como mis mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojizas por estar tan íntimamente junto a él, sentí sin dejar de lado el apego a su persona como sus manos se sostenían nerviosas al contacto con mi cuerpo... pero todo acabó en el momento en que sentí que parte de sus dedos rozaron mi trasero.

Alguien podría decirme con sinceridad... que fue aquello?- me dije extrañadamente avergonzada.

Mis manos que anteriormente estaban en contacto con su nuca dejo de estarlo y así también el acceso por el cual estaba más cercana a él, dejé de estar de puntillas y baje bruscamente al piso.

Te encuentras bien- me pregunto killua al ver que habíamos terminado de besarnos.

N-no es nada- dije casi automáticamente.

Esta bien- respondió killua haciendo que nuevamente se disolviera el contacto.

N-nos vemos- dije bajando la cabeza aun avergonzada.

Si, adiós- sonrió killua.

Creí escuchar un soplido salir de parte de killua al no haberle permitido seguir con el contacto que al parecer estaba más que más inspeccionando la ruta pero el simple hecho de sentir que iba mas allá y que cosas más me dejo absolutamente absorta de mi integridad. -espero estar bien dicho-

No pasó mucho para que se diera media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse, a causa del frío que estaba presente, sus manos se ocultaron en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguío caminando hasta que la profundidad de la noche oculto su presencia.

Mi mano seguía inclinada entrecerrándose poco a poco por la manera casi cortante al despedirnos.

Fin Flashback

* * *

En eso fue cuando a hikari le llamó por celular shizuka, que como se me había olvidado pasar a su casa a ir a dejarle los cuadernos estaba preocupada… y pues por cuestiones de la vida se fueron del tema y termino contándole sobre el fortuito encuentro con mitzu-kun y entre otras cosas también contarle sobre su relación con killua que cada día se hacía más profunda.

Y bueno eso fue lo que pasó- termina por contarle hikari a shizuka que estaba tras el auricular.

Ya veo, se ve complicado- respondió con una voz apagada idéntica a la mía.

Si, más aun cuando no he tenido oportunidad de verle- dije de una forma general.

A quien, a killua o a mitzu-kun?- pregunto shizuka.

Podría decir que por ambos, en realidad no estoy segura- respondí bajito yo.

Que?- volvió a preguntar shizuka ya que al parecer no me había escuchado bien.

No nada, pero de todas formas me siento algo aliviada- dije aquello mientras se me curvaba una sonrisa.

Por?- volvió a preguntar shizuka al parecer porque había cambiado el tema.

Por killua… - sonreí a medida que me sonrojaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos a medida que se me venía a la mente aquellos instantes atrás en casa de mí querido novio.

Por killua-san, si que eres afortunada- río shizuka.

S-si- dije a medida que giraba mi mano para luego apretarla suavemente.

Bueno...- soltó shizuka luego de una pausa.

Que sucede- dije yo.

Es que..- comenzó a pronunciar shizuka con algo de duda.

Que pasa?- dije yo temiendo lo peor.

N-no es nada, solo que mamá me manda a dormir- suspiró shizuka al fin.

Ah hahaha- reí yo ya que me había preocupado en vano.

No te rías, yo quería seguir conversando- respondió shizuka con un tono ofendido.

Ok, perdón- dije mientras me secaba una lágrima a causa de la risa.

En fin, será en otro momento- corrigió shizuka.

Como tú digas- asentí yo.

Se cortó la llamada y así el parloteo entre ambas y así el sentimiento del que hacer si es que me encontraba con mi ex-amigo si se podía ser así dado por las circunstancias.

Me levante de mi asiento y de una jalada me desplomé sobre la cama, cerré mis ojos y casi instantáneamente volvió a mi esa incomodidad bajo mi trasero... aquel mismo que sentí mientras estaba con killua a la salida de mi casa.

Era primera vez que sucedía aquello, nunca de los jamases él o yo íbamos más allá de las caricias y los besos...

Era que acaso eso era correcto...estaba bien o estaba mal?

Me pregunté preocupada infinitamente de veces sin darme una respuesta y sin más preámbulos termine dejándome llevar por el sueño.

...

* * *

Aquí termina un nuevo capitulo!

Y no se por que termino siendo tan largo ;P

Pero en fin.. creo que esto ha llenado en algo mis expectativas

Espero que el mini ecchi o como sea que se le llame no producta nada critico

Me retiro y.. gracias por leer.

Matta aou nee!


	42. El principio de una nueva tristeza

**Holas!**

Excusas y bla-bla al final de la página... y sin mas preambulos aqui esta la continuacion -que si no fuera porque yo escribo y no pc-chan- juro por mi hace poco adquirido pendrive de hamtaro que las cosas no se habrian atascado tanto.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Me despierto de mi cama de la misma manera a la que me he acostumbrado desde siempre, alargar el brazo posible hasta cojer el despertador y silenciarlo hasta que minutos despues suene la segunda alarma indicandome que si no levanto llegare tarde para el desayuno.

Abro los ojos y noto como las cosas siguen estando en el mismo lugar, a pesar que ya han pasado mas de tres o cuatro años desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad... cuando aun era una niña, cuando aun las cosas parecian ser simples, cuando las cosas parecian no cambiar jámas, cuando parecia que era incapaz de sufrir por algo mas que por angustia...

No paso mucho para cuando oyo los pasos de mamá, tan cerca y a la vez cercanos a donde estoy -seguramente viene a buscar algo que le dio curiosidad saber donde esta- pense yo poco despues de volver a escuchar sus pasos desvaneciendose entre el pasillo para perderse de regreso a la escalera.

Me logro levantar luego de varios intentos y sin olvidarme de la toalla en el camino, me dirijo hacia la puerta y cruzo el pasillo.

Entro al baño y lentamente logro desprenderme de mi vestimenta e ingreso a la ducha, el agua entibiecida no tarda en hacer su aparición y logra cubrirme de pies a cabeza - y por que no- dejarme llevar por esa tibieza para olvidarme de todo aquellos malos pensamientos que me estaban aquejando.. por unos breves instantes.

Salgo poco despues de entre el vapor de ducha, y vuelvo a dirigirme a mi habitacion para porder vestirme..sin antes ponerme a verificar que todo esta en orden

Ya estaba por terminar de arreglarme el cabello-estando vestida ya- cuando noto que algo de un resplandeciente color plateado brilla alrededor de mi cuello.

Por un instante dejo de hacer lo que estaba realizando y me quedo mirando hacia la "hikari" del reflejo, que como era de esperarme en mi se me había ido totalmente de mis quehaceres el quitarme del cuello la cadena que me habia obsequiado killua para navidad.

Una leve enrojejimiento de mi piel mezclado con felicidad y pena me cubrio por aquellos instantes.

* * *

FlashBack-

Hikari retira de las manos de killua un paquetito cuadrado violeta que poco despúes termina abriendo con las puntas de los dedos percatandose que en su inteior se encuentra una cadena plateada con su nombre grabado en kanji.

Estaré viendo bien.. no estoy soñando es.. es.. una cadenita ... de él... para mí.. es.. es imposible.. - se dice para si misma hikari bastante atonita.

Y... te gustó?- dice killua quien espera su respuesta.

Killua-kun!... ariga-arigato gosaimasu!- le responde hikari de un soplido a killua haciendo que caian juntos sobre el sillon del living.

Si... por nada- responde killua una vez mas.

Arigato gosaimasu!... primera vez que me regalan algo tan lindo- le dice esta acurrucandose en su pecho casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Que bien que te gusto..- dice finalmente este a la vez que le acaricia el cabello.

Killua-kun...-susurra hikari inmensamente feliz.

Fin del FlashBack

* * *

Practicamente jamas me llegue a imaginar que algun día llegaría a recibir algo como esto, y mas aun siendo que no fue de parte ni mis padres, ni mis abuelos ni siquiera de parte algunos de mis amigos como shizuka sino ni mas ni menos que killua...-

Alguien que hasta ahora me ha hecho amarle mas que nada en el mundo.

Hikari, se te va a hacer tarde otra vez- corrige mamá en modo de advertencia sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Y-ya voy- pronuncio avergonzadamente para mi torpeza.

Hikari termina de arreglarse el cabello -quien se estaba haciendo un sinnúmero de trenzas a lo largo de su cabello- y levantandose de su asiento frente al escritorio de su dormitorio finaliza de guardar sus cuadernos en su bolso y sale una vez mas de su habitacion para irse a desayunar.

...

Ya era hora que bajaras-me dice mamá al verme.

...- no pronuncio palabra ya que nuevamente estaba ida en mis pensamientos.

Tu padre se ha marchado ya hace mas de media hora, asi que de prisa- termina de recriminarme mamá volviendo a su sitio en la cocina.

...

Porque será en aquellos instantes en que menos quiero pensar, se me vienen a la mente casualmente esas mismas cosas que mas temo pensar?-

Si hubiera alguien que estuviera en mi situacion, que sería lo mejor hacer?

...

Miro por unos instantes el desayuno y luego miro el reloj de pared, ya son veinticinco para las siete de la madrugada.

Para la velocidad en que me he movido en otras ocasiones... si que estoy demasiado distraida.

Me preparo un tazon grande de leche con cereal que no tardo en hacer desaparecer en un par de minutos, luego me meto un pan a la boca y otro envuelto en el bolso para comerlo en el receso.

Ya estas lista, no vaya ser ahora que te atrases para el instituto- vuelve a hablar mama para mi alivio.

Le mando una mirada acusadora y me levanto de mi asiento, me dirijo al refrigerador de la cocina y saco un jugo en caja para tambien tomarmelo para el receso posterior a eso recibo el dinero si es que hace falta y las llaves.

Vete con cuidado- finaliza de decirme mama al verme en la puerta con intenciones de marcharme.

No hace falta-digo en modo de broma dejando la puerta tras de mi.

Me arreglo el bolso del brazo y comienzo a caminar, no poco despues recorro el parque de siempre y cruzo la primera vereda a lo lejos ya se puede distinguir el circulo de condominios donde reside shizuka y a unas cuantas casa de alli... el hostentoso hotel donde descansa killua.

El tan solo pensar en ello ya me ha hecho volver a sonreir.

Y si le hiciera una visita?

Cruzo nuevamente otra vereda y me quedo frente a frente con el hotel, pero nuevamente se me queda en la duda si seria lo correcto hacerlo mas porque tengo ya los minutos contados en lo que deberia tardarme para llegar a la hora a clases.

Esto no esta bien, seguro aun duerme- suspiro resignada.

Prosigo mi camino y facilmente dejo el lugar recien visitado atrás mas que mas la posibilidad de verlo siempre estara ahi pero el usar esa excusa para faltar a clases solo me traeria problemas y eso precisamente no es una buena opcion.

Estaba pensando en ello y a punto de dirigirme a cruzar la siguiente vereda -mirando hacia el piso como habitualmente lo hago cuando estoy pensando demasiado- que siento que choco contra "algo".

para mi suerte me pego en la frente y mis manos quedan por un instante pegadas frente una espalda.

Nota de la autora:diganmelo a mi y veran solo una gran pared estilo slam dunk-

Te encuentras bien- me gruñe alguien que al parecer no le parecio para nada simpatica el percance.

P-perdón, no fue mi...- no termino de responder al quedar ojo en blanco.

Hik... Yukitzu-san-me responde sayamitzu yugi.

Mitzu-kun me toma de la mano de una forma casi mecanica para que me levantara, puesto que seguramente tanto él como yo no esperabamos -y mucho menos despúes de la última vez que nos vimos- haciendo el intento de no mostrarse familiar.

Gra-gracias..."mitzu-kun"- digo entrecortadamente y dejando su ya acostumbrado apodo de él en el silencio.

El aire y el silencio que desde el principio nos cubrio durante todo el trayecto hacia el instituto- desde el deceso hacia el subterraneo luego el ingreso al metro y el resto de las cuadras en que en mas de una ocasion uno de los estaba por flaquear y que al final terminaba en un susurro innaudible se termino disolviendo abruptamente en el preciso instante en que sentí -para muy mi pesar- que me había traido para si para poder abrazarme.

Porque hace esto pense yo.

Sera que todo lo que hecho esta mal?

* * *

...

Se que al leer estas ultimas palabras puede que le molestes -si me encanta hacer suspenso sin motivo alguno- pero mas que mas el porque termine dejandolo haci fue porque esta es la parte mas crítica a mi parecer con respecto a los sentimientos de hikari -y no va solamente al hecho de que tenga para si a killua- sino tambien al hecho de que -por mas que alguna no le agrade.. o le paresca interesante (¿?) es algo que había planeado hace mucho mas tiempo que siquiera llegar a imaginarme que iba a conocer naruto y el sasuhina -en serio-.

Por lo que sin mas me disculpo por no escribir tan seguido o dejar por meses *si meses* sin escribir nada.

Pero en fin hay que tener en cuenta que por mas que quisiera tener todo el tiempo para mi solita para escribir, hay momentos en que practicamente las horas se me van yendo y nada puedo hacer o tambien que estoy de los mas inspirada y termino dejando solo borradores para al dia siguiente corregirlos o simplemente escribir todo de cero.

No se precipiten aun queda "desde que te conoci" para rato y de las otras historias tambien -por si leen esta y otras mas-

Les agradesco de corazon que me visiten mis fics.

Aunque sea anonimamente.

Les kiere.

Hikari Yukitzu.

Matta aou nee!


	43. Mi adios a un amigo

**Holas!**

Me había quedado la ultima vez en el encuentro con mitzu-kun -el chiquillo ese que se encontró con killua y hika afueras de su casa.. y bla-bla y pues eso, haré lo posible por hacerla corta ya que viendo hacia atrás estoy más que recontra atrasada -/-

en fin..

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Al sentir como ese abrazo se precipitaba por sobre todas aquellas cosas que había estado pensado días atrás, no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en el por que pasaba todo esto.

El que mi supuesto mejor amigo se enterara de aquella cosa que mas me costaba hablar... por mas que estuviera enamorada.

Al hecho de que aun cuando amase a esa persona, sabia que había cosas que teníamos en común o en desventaja.

En lo profundo de mi alma, jamas quise ocultarle todo lo que sentía en mi corazón por esa persona, pero sinceramente no me sentía en total confianza de decírselo.

Tal vez era por el hecho de que en tiempo anteriores ya me había sentido mal por otra persona y en ese entonces cuando el quería apoyarme yo erróneamente pensaba que solo quería criticarme.

Era que acaso eramos amigos no?

...

Al voltearme con esa mirada de decepción -por mi misma- me atreví con temor a mirarle pero este no permitió que le mirase..

seguí ocultando bajo mi cabello su rostro.

Sera que acaso a el le dolía mas que a mi.. todo esto?

Mi-mitzu...- pronuncie de manera que solo el me escuchase.

El no respondió.

Y prosiguió su silencio por varios minutos hasta aquel momento en que solté sus brazos del agarre y lo obligue a que siguiéramos caminado, no era que fuera muy correcto que nos quedaramos así.. porque debía de hablarse claro.

Pero no era un buen lugar ni el momento indicado.

pero como siempre.. de todas formas no podía negarse el hecho de que esto seguiría pendiente.

Tal y como en otra ocasión fue el hablar con mis padres sobre mi relación con killua.

...

De la nada logramos llegar al subterráneo y tomamos el shinkansen que nos correspondía, de tanto en tanto lo observaba pero el seguía en ello, en su silencio sepulcral.

El tren comenzo a distanciarse de la estación que momento atrás era donde estábamos.

No se sentía el vaivén del recorrido pero aun asi en mi mente existía.

Y en mi corazón también pues se sentía mas presionado que nunca.. ante tantas cosas que debía aclarar.

La gente comenzo a levantarse y por un segundo nosotros hicimos igual, ya habíamos llegado.

...

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras y mientras yo buscaba entre mis pensamientos las mejores palabras para comenzar la conversa.. este solamente me seguía en silencio.

Te parece un buen lugar conversar- pense yo al ver que se apoyaba de la nada en una pared.

Este solamente cerro los ojos y volteo la cabeza a un costado.

Los minutos al contrario de lo que ambos queríamos, seguía avanzando.

Casi imitándolo, también me apoye en la pared, pero al contrario de el que simplemente se quedo en pie... yo preferí sentarme a mi manera en el piso con las piernas abrazadas y la vista gacha en el suelo.

Iba a ser duro esto.

Querías conversar no.. aquí me tienes- dije sin pensarlo.

No sabía si se había dignado a verme, pero aun así si el no lo haría eso querría decir que yo tenia que dar el hincapié de la conversión.

Ha-hace cuanto..- soltó con neutralidad.

Aquellas dos palabras rápidamente se rebobinaban una y otra vez en mi sien, pero debía ser fuerte.

Hace mas de medio año "tal vez"- respondí con suma culpa, ya que por mas que lo pensase podría ser mas que eso.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Dejo de apoyarse en la pared y se puso a caminar de nuevo.

Con el mismo silencio que anteriormente adapto desde aquel abrazo.

Poco reconfortante tal vez de su parte.

No me atreví a moverme tal vez por unos segundos, pero de una forma estaría segura... esta seria la ultima vez que volveríamos a hablarnos con total franqueza.

Había perdido a un amigo.

* * *

Se que esto quedo muy corto.

Bastante.. pero es que era necesario pues ya tenia pensado de antes que lo mejor tenia que ser así

y buen.. a mi parecer quedo bien.

byes!


	44. Un dia desapercibido

**Holas!**

Como el capitulo anterior me pareció bastante monótono, aburrido y fuera de lugar pensé en proseguir con la historia mas menos a como debia ser si no fuera por esa parte q escribí en el cap anterior y bla-bla.

y bueno como siempre espero q les guste!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Aun estaba algo afectada por la reprimenda sicológica que me había dicho mi ex-amigo, y claro me dolía un poco ya que era casí como si me estuvieran rechazando...

pero aun cuando me sentía así de mal, debía hacer lo posible por superarlo.

Ya no quería que killua me viera otra vez depresiva por culpa de esto y tal vez que otra cosas mas.

busco entre mis cosas y encuentro la cadenita que me dio killua, me la había quitado momento atrás por simple encaprichamiento pero ahora que pasaba por esto no sabia con certeza si debía volvérmela a poner.

Sentí que una lágrima rebelde atentaba a disiparse a mis mejillas, pero hice lo posible por que no sucediera.

Para cuando llegue finalmente al instituto ya era un poco tarde -ya que había menos gente de lo usual entre los alrededores- por lo que entre rápidamente a las dependencias y esquivando una que otra gente que iba de un lugar a otro subí por las escaleras hacia mi salón.

Algunos de mis compañeros se me quedaron viéndome y uno que otro se me hacerlo preguntando sobre el porque tenia esa cara y solo atine a decir que estaría bien.

tenía la cara un poco enrojecida mezclada con sudor frío.

Me senté en mi lugar e inspeccione si había alguien con quien charlar.

Se encontraban casí todos, pero no se encontraba shizuka.

Tampoco las antipáticas de nanase y hotaru.

pero bueno, eso no era de mucha importancia, ya llegaría tras el profesor como otras veces.

Dejando mi bolso a un lado, me puse a inspeccionar entre las cosas que había traído conmigo y halle mi pendrive, busque por un segundo en la lista de reproducción alguna canción acorde con mi situación y finalmente luego de pasar por la canción de apertura de angelic layer quede con la canción _sleep de poets of the fall._

Con su melodía algo lenta y a la vez dolorosa.

_Me acorde de killua._

Tras unos cuantos minutos llego entre toces forzadas y murmullos el profesor asignado, y al ser jueves las clases no serian tan agotadoras como lo seria un lunes pero en fin por mas que debía alegrarme debía dejar de pensar en lo que realmente me importaba y dejarlo de lado para prestar atención si es que luego me pedían los apuntes.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra un par de cosas que de a poco logre captar ya que estaba conjugando un par de cosas que en la clase anterior nos había explicado.

Ya había pasado la canción que momento atrás me había impuesto y ya no me acordaba de nada excepto lo que decía el cuaderno de apuntes.

Eso debía ser algo bueno.

El resto de lo que fue el día fue dentro de lo normal, las horas pasaron sin que no mucha gente lo notara y para cuando paso la penúltima hora nos enteramos que la sensei que nos correspondía estaba con licencia o algo parecido por lo que teníamos el rato libre para quedarnos dentro del salón o simplemente retirarnos antes.

Algunos que otros hicieron caso de lo que les dictaba su imaginacion y se pusieron a rayar lo que el ultimo profesor habia escrito y en vez de eso se pusieron a garabatear cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

otros en cambio se internaron a hacer aviones de papel y utilizar las mesas como pistas de aterrizaje.

las chicas en cambio sacaban sus implementos de maquillaje y sus revistas de moda.

Entre ellas nanase y hotaru que posaban hacia los flashes de las cámaras de fotografía con un millar de colores pasteles y rojos pintorescos pareciéndose a estrellas de hollywood esperando un premio.

Suspire un tanto y voltee hacia la ventana.

Quería verle pronto y salir de toda esta vanidad.

* * *

**ya agregare algo mas apenas me desocupe -buuu-**

**matta aou nee!**


	45. Haciendo que las cosas no me exalten

Una vez más escribiendo un nuevo chapter para esta historia y como siempre dejando que el tiempo pase sin notarlo demasiado.

Espero que no les canse.

A leer se ha dicho!.

* * *

Después de un par de minutos, por fin dieron por finalizadas las clases de hoy, y no se si por cosa de suerte pude evitar encontrarme con mitzu-kun al retirarme de mi salón y como no agregar también el retirarme de las dependencias del instituto.

Por un lado, sabia que estaba mal dejar las cosas así, pero debía reconocer que por el hecho de que se comportara así de frío y a la vez misterioso me obligaban a llenarme de dudas.

Al cruzar la calle y subirme a la vereda del frente me vine en la decisión de hablarlo con alguien más que no fuera killua, y pues claro el que le ocultara mis aflicciones seguía siendo malo para nuestra relación.

Por lo que me vine al llegar a la entrada/salida del lugar donde acababa de llegar sería un buen lugar para conversar.

Ya estaba en las dependencias del hogar de shizuka.

No tardo en visualizarme el portero del sitio al verme con mis fachas de estudiante, y pues claro no tardo en hacerme pasar.

Va al lugar de siempre- me pareció preguntar el portero ya que solo se dedicaba a contemplarme.

Si- pensé para mí ya que por más que le había visto muchas veces, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Me puse a caminar.

No era muy lejos, a unas cuantas casas solamente y ya podría finalmente dejar al menos una preocupación atrás.

Aun..

Aun tengo miedo de pasar por esto, de que toda mi felicidad se consuma y que ya no haya nada más que hacer.

Al parar de caminar, me quede contemplando una casa y aun cuando ya la había visitado en ocasiones anteriores me había quedado prendida de la singularidad de plantas que adornaban la entrada.

Eran distintas a las que en algún momento se dispersaban en casa de eso no había duda.

Estaba frente a frente a la casa donde vivía mi mejor amiga, shizuka shizumine.

Buenos días, hikari-san- me nombro una señora que me reconoció a penas verme.

Ah, buenos días o mejor dicho buenas tardes- sonreí un poco ya que me era más que habitual el equivocarse entre un vocablo y otro.

Si perdón- río esta al darse cuenta de su error.

Y que te tiene por aquí- me pregunto a la vez que dejaba de regar y haciéndome pasar.

Ella era mizuki shizumine la madre de shizuka, pocas veces le ha hablado ya que mas que mas no soy muy hablante con los padres de otra gente, mas aun contando que con suerte logro entablarme con mis padres y mis abuelos.

Pero por esta vez, debía hacer caso omiso de ello y hablarle aunque me pusiera nerviosa.

Shizuka se encuentra-pregunte yo ya que ha eso venia precisamente.

Si, arriba en su habitación- termino de decir ya que prosiguió en lo suyo dejándome a unos cuantos pasos de donde anteriormente estaba.

Por causa del agua que bañaba el lugar mis pies quedaron algo húmedos por lo que al entrar no tuve otra que ponerme las pantuflas sin calcetas.

Ya me sabía el camino de memoria al llegar al corredor de las habitaciones y a contar por la hora aun tenía bastante tiempo por delante.

Toque con los nudillos la puerta y sea quien sea que estaba adentro no tardaría en responder.

Efectivamente fue así al ver que no tardo en abrirse la puerta y salir shizuka tras ella en pijama.

Oh, eres tu hika-chan, creía que eras mamá pasa- me dijo entablando una sonrisa mezclada con alivio.

La habitación de shizuka estaba de una forma muy acogedora al sentarme sobre la cama mientras mi amiga seguía en lo suyo… mirar televisión.

Crees que así te recuperaras de tu resfriado- pensé para mi ya que al parecer lo de la televisión era solamente una distracción a lo verdaderamente hacía.

Tenía apilado a un costado de su recamara un sinnúmero de libros de ciencia ficción entre ellos Alicia en el país de las maravillas y su continuación a través del espejo.

Lo leíamos con emoción en el trascurso de nuestra no muy dulce infancia pero tanto ella como para mi era uno de nuestros libros favoritos.

Mis manos no dudaron en posarse sobre ellos y deslizarse por la portada como si aun estuviera rodeado de magia con fantasía.

Los sueños siempre guardan viajes fantásticos y secretos mal guardados, me dije para mí al ver que shizuka cambiaba de canal.

De un momento a otro debía decirle a que venía, si es que quería dejar mis preocupaciones de lado como me lo había dicho atrás pero al ver que no me hablaba preferí desechar aquello y recostarme de la misma forma en que estaba mi amiga.

No tenía mucho espacio eso estaba claro pero si me iba a casa no me servia de nada.

Aun no había apagado la televisión, seguramente para hacer ambiente.

Shizuka se había puesto a leer uno de los mangas que tiempo atrás le había dejado por si las moscas y te aburres le dije yo en esa ocasión.

Tuve un poco de curiosidad al comprobar que estaba leyendo un tomo algo avanzado para lo que usualmente yo leía.

Era ni más ni menos que bokura ga ita de yuuki obata.

No le había nunca leído, pero aun así por mas que había visto el anime en el Internet lo le había pegado mucho porque en el aquel entonces yo estaba pegada a mi wataru yoshizumi-mania.

Reí al recordar aquello y me puse yo también a leer pero por más que intente prestarle atención a los diálogos que leía no lograba concentrarme.

Todos los personajes, sobre todo los masculinos me hacían recordar a lo pasado hace poco y a las aflicciones que sentía en los momentos menos oportunos.

Di por olvidada la lectura y puesto a que la televisión seguía prendida preferí prestarle algo de atención.

Estaban dando un dorama de tantos.

Por el hecho de que no le estaba viendo antes no sabía siquiera su nombre pero eso era de lo menos.

* * *

La protagonista de este estaba observando a la nada mientras se apoyaba en un largo barandal.

Supuse poco después que esta quería suicidarse o algo así porque bajo el barandal había un anchísimo río bajo sus pies e inclusive pasaba un tipo de barco por sobre este con algo de gente.

* * *

Trague saliva al tan solo pensarlo.

Es que acaso no piensas decirme nada- dijo shizuka haciéndome pensar por un segundo que era la televisión quien me preguntaba.

Eh?- pensé ya que puesto que me estaba hablando ya me había perdido parte de aquello.

Si estas aquí, es porque algo nuevo pasó no- me volvió a preguntar sin dejar el libro de lado.

Amm si, pero no es importante- dije no se como una manera de dejar los pensamientos que antes me acomplejaban, muy atrás.

Pues para mi si, pero si no tienes ánimos yo seguiré en lo mío- me dijo dejando una vez más la conversa.

Pasaron muchas cosas.. en clases no?- me preguntó como si intentara cambiar el tema sin mucho esfuerzo.

Lo de siempre- dije yo en un tono muerto ya que preferí seguir viendo la tv.

Shizuka ya había acercado a sus manos mi bolso, y como era de esperarse con todas mis cosas.

No me importo mucho que lo hiciera ya que como ella aun no estaba del todo sana no le quedaba otra que esperar que alguien le trajera los apuntes.

Más aun cuando seguía la cuenta regresiva para los exámenes.

Y como tal, siendo su amiga no era del todo mal que usara los míos, al fin y al cabo éramos compañeras de clase.

En una de esas, tal vez si en una de esas seria mi turno de pasar por lo mismo ya no dudaría ella de prestarme los suyos.

Era cosa de dar y recibir.

* * *

Ya el dorama que estaba viendo rato atrás ya estaba finalizando o eso me parecía ser ya que se escuchaba de fondo una melancólica canción.

* * *

Y es raro, en vez de conmoverme mediante avanzaba la melodía, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser se volvía a tensar.

Shizuka había encontrado entre mis cosas algo digamos muy especial.

La cadenita que tiempo atrás me había quitado.

La cadenita de killua con todo su amor para mí.

Shizuka la miraba con cierta fascinación como si fuera algo fuera de temporada o algo así.

No sabía que la habías traído, pero esta no es la cadenita que te regalo zaoldyeck-san-me pareció que decía shizuka a lo que solo respondí con un inclinamiento corto de cabeza.

Esta muy bonita- decía esta ya con los cuadernos sobre el bulto de frazada donde se podía decir que estarían sus piernas.

Parte de las huellas dactilares rozaban el contorno dibujado en kanji que traducido al hiragana o katakana no era mas que mas que mi nombre "hikari".

No se si era porque le acariciaba demasiado o temerosa de que se lo dejara para si partí rápida a quitársela de manos y voltearme.

Anda que no me la iba a quedar- respondió en blanco shizuka.

Yo seguía haciendo medio puchero.

Era loco lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero bueno, era mi regalo, y no el de ella.

Ya es hora de la merienda- nos pareció escuchar tras un toc-toc de la puerta a como tanto una como la otra asimilo como la madre de shizuka.

Eh…si no te molesta me qu-quedare los apuntes- dijo mi amiga al ver que yo ya me había salido de la cama para dirigirme a tomar mi bolso.

Tarde en entender lo que me decía pero eso era de menos.

Si no hay de que, pero solo serán algunos- dije con un poco de neutralidad ya que yo no quería también quedar con atrasos.

Si algo falta por hacer, te lo hare saber- dije yo a pasos de salir de la habitación.

Esta bien, y salúdame a… bueno a todos de mi parte- dijo sonriendo un tanto.

Ok, le hare llegar tu recado- sonreí de buena gana yo ya que estaba mas que segura que intentaba ocultar la real intención que era para el chico de la otra clase.

Eh… no me refería a eso- se puso roja al sentirse delatada.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y sin disolver mi risa, seguí mi camino por el corredor hasta llegar finalmente al comedor donde estaba la madre de shizuka picando un par de cosas en la tabla de cocinar.

Ya se retira usted, hikari-san?- me pregunto esta ya que me había vuelto a pillar sin hacer acto de presencia.

S-si, es que si no me apuro ya no tendré perdón de dios- dije en modo de broma.

Jeh, ya veo que le vaya bien- dijo tras voltearse de regreso a su quehacer.

Igual, adiós- dije en un abrir y cerrar.

No camine mucho y encontré mis zapatos en parte secos a causa de haberles dado su tiempo.

Me quite finalmente las pantuflas prestadas y me puse las calcetas ya que también se habían secado.

Era una suerte que tiempo atrás le había echado algo para el olor porque o sino hubiera pasado una vergüenza de tantas.

Me mire la mano al ver que ya me había puesto los zapatos y note que todavía llevaba encima la cadena.

Termine poniéndomela ya que más que más ya no me sentía mal al usarla.

La noche se acercaba lentamente y debía darme prisa.

El futuro y nuevo hallazgo con la persona que mas amaba estaba cada vez mas cerca y solo era cosa de fe y de sinceridad sin límites.

Solo espera un poco mas killua ya decía yo.

Mientras miraba el cielo, pincelado con tonos rojizos, anaranjados y dorados.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y… eso se me hizo largo ya que pensaba sea como sea avanzar.

Que nos les canse demasiado.

Y como siempre gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Ya vez con darse el tiempo todo se logra.

Matta aou nee!


	46. El comienzo de un todo

Como hace demasiado tiempo no escribo- estos ultimos meses he estado mas que ida- me planee escribir lo mas posible hasta llegar minimo a las dos paginas.

Si algo no concuerda o se lee raro, sera revisado.

Espero que les guste como siempre.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Aun cuando el camino no era del todo estrecho, mi caminar era bastante torpe puesto que me sentía feliz y a la vez nerviosa.

Las ganas que tenía por verle eran enormes.

Cruce lo que quedaba de calle sin dificultad y me adentre al hotel de siempre.

No paso mucho para que se cruzara en mi visual el recepcionista, que a parecer de cualquiera estaba mas interesado en inspeccionar el contenido del periodico que en ver quien entraba y salia.

Me acorde de mi padre por instancias ya que hacia aquello mismo a la hora del almuerzo, y luego pense en hacerle una maldad.

Si vieran la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta de que le había quitado el periodico.

Ah, es usted- me dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido al verme a mi con una sonrisa.

No dudo en hojear el libro de registros- que estaba un poco por el debajo de otros libros mas- como tantas veces y me lo entrego.

Me sentía mas que perdida al ver la singularidad de firmas -si se les podía llamar así a esos garabatos- que daban al final de la línea por lo que opte a ignorarlos ya que el señor no paraba de mirarme para que le devolviera el periodico de vuelta.

Al encontrar el piso de killua, tome el lapiz con rapidez y escribi mi nombre.

Me extraño al verificar tambien que anteriormente al mio había otro par de kanjis pero no alcance a leerlos con claridad ya que el señor ya me había retirado el libro de entre manos.

El ascensor, donde siempre- me dijo finalmente al ver que yo me había ya volteado y dejaba libre lo demás.

Ah, si gracias- dije.

Incline mi cabeza y el señor siguio en lo suyo.

Apenas puse los pies en la linea y tocar el boton para ingresar, vi salir de entre el otro ascensor a una señorita con un kimono bastante formal y esta ni siquiera dudo en despedirse del señor sino que siguio su camino como si no hubiera nadie mas alli.

Me le quede mirando un poco mas puesto que la temporada de kimonos no se llevaría acabo sino hasta visperas de año nuevo y para eso aun faltaban una que otra semana.

Deje de pensar en aquello para cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

Solte por instancias mi bolso en el piso y me puse comoda en lo que quedaba del viaje hasta el piso de este.

Al abrirse nuevamente las puertas, sentí una rara sensación venir en mi interior, algo parecido a... miedo.

Me acerque a la puerta de su departamento al apenas verle y mire al piso.

habían unas gotas sospechosas en el piso.

Era acaso sangre?.

Puse el oido en la puerta, pero no lograba escuchar nada.

Mi corazón comenzo a palpitar con fuerza.

Era acaso que había sucedido algo mientras yo no estaba?.

Busque con rapidez entre mis cosas el manojo de llaves, a cada llave que no correspondía mi desesperacion aumentaba, sentía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Ki-killua- dije entrecortadamente al por fin abrir la puerta.

Había pasado lo que menos quería imaginar, el departamento estaba hecho un desastre como si unos ladrones o un huracan infernal hubiera pasado por encima de todo.

Estaba totalmente todo fuera de lugar.

Aunque me giré y cerre la puerta la imagen en mi mente no se iba, comence a angustiarme.

Tenía miedo de todo, no sabía que hacer.

Me senté en el piso e hice un esfuerzo por tranquilizarme.

Que en el interior estuviera así, eso no quería decir que en ciento por cien él estuviera en riesgo.

Si eso sucediece él me avisaría no?.

Busque en mi celular, pero no encontre absolutamente nada nuevo en el buzon de voz.

Derepente se escucho a traves del apartamento unos pasos en el interior.

Me quede helada.

* * *

Debió ser mas cuidadoso en este tipo de cosas, pero bueno...

Esto de recien no es ni tan solo una advertencia de lo que estara pronto por venir.

* * *

Una persona salió de un departamento vecino y toco el boton del ascensor como si nada, pero al entrar fue demasiado tarde al notar mi presencia a lo que yo solo respondí con una señal de adios con mi mano.

Seguramente lo de recien, no venía de este depto. sino del vecino- pense mas aliviada.

Mire hacía no mas arriba de mi cabeza y encontre en un extremo de la perilla de la puerta... un cabello.

Estire mi mano lo mas que pude, y de un tirón, logre sacarlo.

Poco despues, volvió a abrirse el ascensor y por fin apareció alguien mas.

Era alguien unos cuantos centimetros mas alto que yo y al verme seguramente no le sorprendió, al contrario se agacho para mirarme con mas detalle.

Buenas tardes- dijo el desconocido quien llevaba una capucha sobre la cabeza y que con su sombra tapaba de sobremanera los ojos.

Igualmente- sonreí yo ya que por la forma de vestir no podría ser nadie mas que killua.

Me hizo levantarme del piso e hizo girar la perilla, pero se detuvo al ver como casi automaticamente puse mi mano para detenerle.

Sucede algo?- pregunto con extrañeza.

N-no- solo alcance a decir yo con miedo.

Esta bien- suspiro sin reproche.

Miro hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo y luego me observo a mi que una vez mas me había sentado en el piso.

Es que acaso prefieres estar ahí que adentro?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba conmigo.

S-si- dije cruzando mi brazo con el suyo.

Sucedió algo que yo no se?- me pregunto a la vez que acomodaba el brazo para que yo estuviera mas comoda.

Mas menos, pero.. ahora no importa- finalice yo.

No estaba muy segura de que estaba sucediendo, ni porque en el interior de ese lugar estaba todo destrozado, era cierto de que tenía un poco de miedo todavía...

Pero al final, al tan solamente ver que él estaba en perfectas condiciones me mantenía tranquila.

Esta es la primera parte de esta historia

Se que quedo media rara pero bueno es parte de una de las pocas pistas que dejare.

dije demasiado

Matta aou nee!


	47. El comienzo de un todo 2da parte

Como hace demasiado tiempo no escribo- estos ultimos meses he estado mas que ida- me planee escribir lo mas posible hasta llegar minimo a las dos paginas.

al parecer en el anterior no habian errores significativos, asi que aqui viene la segunda parte.

Espero que les guste como siempre.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Seguiamos los dos afuera, sentados y dandole la espalda a la puerta del departamento, en el interior de este al parecer ya no quedaba nada de valor.

Absolutamente todo en que en su momento servía ya no era así.

Poco a poco el cielo termino de teñirse de rojo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oscuridad había finalizado su recorrido haciendose de noche y llenando el cielo de profundas y brillantes estrellas.

Al ver el rostro de killua una vez mas, parecia estar muy relajado.

Sería acaso que él no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar?

No se preocuparan tus padres- me pregunto killua de la nada.

Es p-probable- dije sin dejar mi preocupacion de lado.

Mientras mas lo pensaba sentía mas pesar, puesto que despues de ver todo eso ,lo que menos deseaba era dejarlo solo.

P-pero eso es de menos-dije mas para mi que para él.

Ahora lo que importa es saber que haras-pense para mi.

Es que acaso te estas rebelando?- sonrio killua quien ahora miraba hacia el balcón.

N-no es eso- dije a la vez que me contradecía.

Bueno como digas- dijo mientras se enderezaba para ponerse de pie.

Q-que haces?- le pregunte.

N-nada, solo te acompañare hasta donde me permitas- dijo tomando mi mano para que me enderezara tambien.

P-pero y lo de recien?- pregunte sin pensarlo.

Killua se quedo en silencio, como si estuviera sospechando mas que comprendiendo, preferí no decir nada mas y dejarlo que me acompañara hasta la salida donde precisamente deberían pasar el autobus o el colectivo para regresar a casa.

Ya no llevaba mi bolso encima, sino que killua con su amabilidad se ofreció a llevarselo consigo.

Era cierto que estaba un poco cansada por todo pero aun cuando queria disimularlo, killua logro percatarse de ello sin que yo se lo dijera.

No tardo en pasar frente a nosotros un autobus en direccion opuesta e hicimos que frenara para que yo ingresara.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui- dije haciendo una referencia.

Es lo de menos- sonrio como de costumbre.

Quise darle un beso en sus labios pero algo en mi interior me detuvo hacerlo.

Subí los peldaños de este y tome el primer asiento que estuviera hacia la ventana.

Killua seguía haciendome señas con la mano.

Yo solamente sonreí algo forzadamente.

El autobus comenzo a moverse y a la vez dejo de verse la silueta de killua para mi, ocultandose y volverse uno solo con la oscuridad.

El trayecto a casa termino de la manera usual, como si de un suspiro se tratase.

Me levante de mi asiento y al acercarme al conductor le cancele mi pasaje, baje los mismos peldaños por los cuales ingrese y para cuando me voltee el mismo autobus en el que había llegado tambien se disperso entre la oscuridad.

Corrí con unos de mis dedos el pestillo de la reja e ingrese.

El lugar al que llamaba hogar tambien estaba cubierto con un leve deje de soledad a pesar de que en el interior se apreciaba que aun había gente.

Saque las llaves de mi bolso y con esto abrí la puerta.

En el interior, mi madre, estaba en lo suyo poniendo la mesa para tomar once.

Al percatarse que había llegado, sonrió.

Ya llegué- dije sin mas.

Buenas noches- dijo sin reprocharme nada.

La cena estara lista en unos cuantos minutos más, asi que no te demores arriba ok?- me dijo de una.

Ok!- respondí yo.

Subí las escaleras hacía las habitaciones como siempre y al ingresar a mi habitacion- que estaba al final del corredor, me puse a dejar mis cosas en su sitio o sea en el escritorio y mi bolso sobre la silla de este.

Suspire un tanto y luego baje tal y como me habian dicho.

Ya no me sentía tan preocupada como en su principio, pero en el fondo seguía estandolo.

Poco despúes que me senté bajo papá tambien de las escaleras, seguramente por el hecho de que se habia retirado un poco mas temprano y por consecuencia se debió haber tomado una siesta porque se restrego los ojos al verme sentada en la mesa.

Llegaste hace mucho?- me pregunto sin mirarme ya que bostezo despúes.

No mucho- dije mirando de reojo a mamá para que no me delatara.

La cena esta lista- dijo mamá dejandole el plato con la cena tanto a mi como para ellos dos.

Miré hacia mi lado y recorde que mis abuelos aun no regresaban de su viaje al sur específicamente a hokkaido.

Quise preguntarles a mis padres si tenian alguna noticia de ellos, pero al final no me salieron las palabras, mi real intencion de pensar en ellos era para pensar en otra cosa o sea en killua y lo que sería de él.

Papá en tanto durante mi silencio, se dedico a conversar con mi madre... eso me alegro un poco.

Cada tanto ella se dedicaba a verme, sin decir nada.

Y yo le sonreía en respuesta pero por reflejo mas que por entender a que se debía.

Gracias por la comida- habló papá en modo general para regresar a su habitación.

Que descanses- respondimos al unísono nosotras dos.

Estaba por retirarme yo tambien pero al tomarme la mano, mamá evito que lo realizara.

Estás algo callada, sucedió algo que no se?- comenzó mamá el interrogatorio.

Me quedé pensativa yo aun más, lo que menos quería yo era conversar y encerrarme igualmente como papá lo había hecho en su habitación.

Mmh- solté en un segundo tomandome las manos.

Ya veo- respondió cariñosamente mamá.

P-pero no es algo tan malo- dije mirando mis manos con algo de culpa por mentirle.

Esta bien- dijo finalizando.

Me puso su mano en la cabeza y de la misma forma en que lo había hecho papá dejo los platos en la fregadera y se dirigio a su habitación.

Como conclusión, me dejo la tarea de lavar la loza antes de irme a dormir.

Revise mi bolsillo y noté que al contrario de la última vez que lo revise... ahora tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto.

Me levante de mi asiento y lave lo que había en tiempo record.

Me dirigí a mi habitación casi sin secarme las manos y me encerre como de costumbre.

Me tiré a la cama y revise el recien llegado mensaje.

Era algo breve pero muy significativo.

* * *

Me mudaré a otro lugar, ya que en donde estaba no era seguro

No te preocupes...

Te ire a buscar luego de que termine de instalarme

Que tengas buenas noches

Killua.

* * *

Me sentí aliviada.

Por todo y a la vez por nada.

Si de todas formas el lugar ya no era seguro para él estaría bien y claro estaba de menos el hecho de que se mudara ya que por mas que fuera algo mas lejos de lo acostumbrado ya nos arreglariamos para que eso no nos diera complicaciones.

Confiaba plenamente en que al final todo estaría bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

La tercera parte se vendrá apenas me la ingenie.

Cuidense como siempre.

Matta aou ne!


	48. Incomplicidad

Como hace demasiado tiempo no escribo- estos ultimos meses he estado mas que ida- me planee escribir lo mas posible hasta llegar minimo a las dos paginas.

al parecer en el anterior no habian errores significativos, asi que aqui viene la tercera parte.

Espero que les guste como siempre.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Al escuchar de una forma insistente el despertador de la mañana, con cierta pereza comence a despertarme, pero algo de todo esto no me agradaba... sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y pocos animos para levantarme.

Tapandome lo mas posible para evitar que el frío ingresara en mi cama, mire hacía el calendario.

No era que tenía ganas de ir a clases pero era que simplemente el saber que era aun temprano, me quitaba las ganas de hacerlo.

Dentro de mi pereza quise volver a cerrar los ojos para proseguir mi sueño, pero se me fueron todas las ganas de seguirlo haciendo al escuchar como mi madre subía a media escalera para que me levantara.

Resignada, y aun con la pesadez sobre la cabeza, mire nuevamente hacia el calendario ya que sinceramente ahora podía verlo con más nitidez.

Estabamos a mitad de semana.

O sea que aun me quedaban dos días sin contar este para dedicarme a hacer otras cosas.

Pero a la vez se me iluminaba en mi interior el hecho de que ya no quedaba mucho para que se dieran mis vacaciones de invierno.

-nota: supuestamente en el oriente despues del año nuevo vendría el invierno tal y como es en norteamerica, al contrario de la region de sudamerica donde vivo yo que en esas fechas estariamos en verano-

Tome de forma ya habitual mi toalla y me dirigi al baño para asearme.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero esta se me nego ya que al parecer, ya abria alguien mas adentro.

Por suerte no tuve que esperar demasiado, y como en mi subconciente había imaginado, era mi madre quien estaba en él.

Ah, hikari buenos días- me dijo con extrañeza.

Creías que seguía dormida o algo así- le pregunté ya que por su tono de voz se le notaba.

Algo, pero ahora es de menos- sonrío para sus adentros mi madre.

Al hacerse a un lado, mi madre, pude por fin ingresar al baño.

Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi, volví a escuchar como bajaba por las escaleras hacía la cocina.

Sinceramente, aunque en ocasiones yo resultaba perezosa en estos días, por alguna razón mis oidos eran muy sensibles al sonido de los pasos mas que nada ya que por mas que quisiera usarlo para otras cosas como escuchar conversaciones ajenas no servía.

Dejé que el agua de la ducha comenzará a escurrirse por el piso hacia la cañería, mientras me desvestía.

Era mas facíl eso que hacerlo al reves, porque el esperar que el agua tomara la temperatura ya era del todo muy cansado.

Poco a poco el agua comenzo a entibiarse y volverse una con la temperatura de mi cuerpo ya que aun tenía en mi superficie el calor del sueño, pero al finalizar ello y dejar que el shampoo hiciera su trabajo, note como aun me seguía doliendo la cabeza.

Me parecía extraño todo eso, pero me hice la desatendida al creer que se me pasaría en el trayecto al instituto.

Termine de una forma audaz mi ritual, y deje que una vez mas el agua de ducha me refrescara entre el agua fría y caliente.

Tomando la toalla, me dirigi cubierta en ella, hasta mi habitación y sin dejar pasar el tiempo comence a vestirme.

Mi mente sin embargo no lo hizo, sino que se dedico a recordar lo último vivido.

Seguía extrañando la cercanía y las conversas con shizuka -quien aun seguía en cama enferma- y con mitzu-kun al inicio del receso -y que ahora ya no me haría facil ya que el no me quiere volver a ver la cara y aun mas con nanase y hotaru observandome-

Sentí que la pena volvía a mi.

Pero al voltearme a donde el escritorio y ver mi celular, recorde que killua se comunicaría conmigo en algun momento.

Sonreí.

Ya vestida, me puse a buscar mi corbata para finalizar el trabajo, encontrandolo sobre el perchero que daba a unos cortos pasos hacia la puerta.

Salvo de ello, estaba tambien mi mochila sin tambalear y mi parka negra-opaca esperando a ser usada.

El día aun no estaba por comenzar y en mi interior no paraba de seguir.

* * *

Algo mareado y con la pereza matutina me interne en lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, ya que el anterior fue de una manera saqueado o algo parecido pero por mas que lo pensara en realidad nadie había ingresado.

Realmente había sido yo quien lo había provocado.

**FlashBack**-

Hace un alrededor de las 14:30 horas expecificamente en el departamento de killua, el lugar estaba en total armonía ya que como era habitual este no tenía muchas actividades que hacer.-o sea una vida de vagancia en la mayoria de las ocasiones- que fueron interrumpidas en el instante en que sonó el telefono interpuesto por la recepción del hotel para dejar recados.

Killua al escucharlo dejó de ver la televisión, ya que estaba por finalizar la programación de noticias y darían luego una pelicula que quería ver.

Diga...- pregunte yo tras el auricular ya que me extrañaba que llamaran a estas horas.

Joven killua- escuche de respuesta.

Me quedé pensando ya que nadie me llamaba así, pero aun así decidí seguir hablando ya que según yo a nadie le había dado mi numero.

Quien eres- pregunte ya que esto me estaba incomodando.

Que acaso ya no me recuerda- volvío a hablar el desconocido por el auricular.

Deje por un segundo de hablar y me puse a pensar, no podría ser hikari ya que supuestamente ella estaría en clases y tampoco podría ser uno de los chicos ya que no usarían ese respeto conmigo... a menos que fuera..

Eres Goto verdad?- dije molesto ya que lo que menos quería saber era de mi ex-vida como asesino.

Correcto- dijo de un modo cortante y a la vez cortés.

Cómo habrá logrado el conseguir mi número, saber donde estoy- me dije a mi mismo alejandome del auricular.

Hasta entonces, he llevado una vida bastante monotona con altos y bajos pero divertidas y enriquecedoras, y por mas que ahora me venga a hablar alguien de mi vida como asesino solo me hace recordar cosas frias y mas frias.

No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ni que me obliguen a ello.

Quiero seguir esta vida, como una persona normal de mi edad.

Y mas aun cuando acabo de formalizar una relación con alguien que amo.

No me importa que es lo que quieras decirme- me dije a mi mismo.

Mire el auricular y proveniente de él, seguía hablando pero por mas que creyera que le estaba escuchando en realidad no lo hacía, termine cortando el teléfono para que no siguiera insistiendo.

Sentía que en mi interior me consumía la angustia.

Sin mas termine lanzando lejos el teléfono de la sala, aquel que acababa de usar chocando en cosa de segundo contra la pared.

Y luego de la angustia, sentí rabia por todo.

Sin darme cuenta, en cosa de minutos ya no quedaba nada.

Salí por impulso de mi departamento sin mirar atrás y me dirigi al ascensor para ponerme a pensar que haría despúes.

En el camino a la salida de este, vi como alguien mas ingresaba al ascensor pero como iba con el gorro de la capucha puesta -puesto que hacía algo de frío- no me dio por fijarme en el rostro de la persona, solo en que usaba un kimono tradicional.

Al salir del ascensor y dejar a esa persona usarlo, seguí mi camino y luego de ello estuve un buen rato afuera hasta que regrese a las horas despúes y vi a hikari en la entrada.

**Fin Flash Back**-

Luego de recordar, mientras seguía pensado en lo que me había ocurrido ayer, estaba mas que en estar cansado, algo pensativo.

Me desplome en la cama.

Nada puede asegurar que ella haya visto entre el lapso que estuve fuera como quedaron mis cosas.

Pero aun así, aunque le preocupe, lamentablemente a pesar de su disponibilidad no puede hacer mucho por mi.

Aun cuando lo crea o no que mis viejos amigos me estan contactando.

La simple llamada de Goto de que me había contactado seguro solo fue una advertencia.

De que no solo ellos estan interesados en que regrese a la vida de antes.

Sino que tambien es probable de que mi familia o sus asuntos quieran entrar en mi vida una vez mas.

Y si es que quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora debo ser mas precavido y tomar las precauciones necesarias, por mas que este a tiempo o sea algo tarde.

Porque lo haré por ella.

Y por lo que hemos estado viviendo.

Dandome una vuelta en el mismo sitio, gire un tanto para encontrarme con el celular pero lamentablemente para mi suerte ya no le quedaba batería.

Termine por levantarme y dejarlo cargando en donde sería ahora mi nueva cocina.

Se asemejaba en algunos sentidos a la anterior pero no suficientemente.

Mire al reloj de mi muñeca y noté que aun podría ser demasiado temprano para ir a verle.

Por lo que no me quedo otra opción que tomarme una pequeña siesta hasta que llegara la hora.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Al final el capitulo quedo corto y como no se me venía ninguna idea buena segui escribiendo aqui.

Disculpen si quedo algo aburrido y..

Cuidense como siempre.

Matta aou ne!


	49. Una tarde sin alma

Nuevamente siento que se me ha pasado la cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que escribi para esta historia

Pero en fin, no creo que sea necesario tanto pretexto ya que a la mayoria mas le interesa seguir leyendo

espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año!

y.. a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Para cuando me di cuenta que había ingresado nuevamente a clases y que ninguna de las personas con las que me insertaba a diario -alias shizuka- no se encontraba di un corto suspiro de resignación.

No era que fuera su culpa de que terminara así, simplemente era que en estos momentos encontraba impresendible el hablar de mis dudas con alguien sin que me recriminara por algo o el tener que poner a otra persona al día para que entendiera despúes.

Antes de llegar siquiera al colegio y meterme a hurtadillas al piso que daba a mi salón -no se si ustedes pero en algunos colegios estaba prohibido ingresar al salón para saltarse los discursos del director aboslutamente obligados sin queja ni excusas- me había pasado por su villa pero al acercarme al portero por una extraña razón me dijo que me marchara y que volviera mas tarde.

En conclusión ya no tenía a nadie para acudir.

Y de nada servía el acercarme por compasión al resto de mis compañeras ya que ellas eran ni mas ni menos que fieles seguidoras de nanase y ni hablar de los chicos ya que a veces hacian espectaculos nada agradables para alguien como yo.

Al rato, y por cosa de instantes en que mi cabeza quedo en silencio, se escucho el alarido semi-ensordecedor del timbre que daban por finalizado el discurso de la mañana y como de costumbre tambien el lento pero seguro andar de los estudiantes que solo querian que el demonio del aprendizaje los tomase y los dejase ir pronto.

Con la cabeza respaldada en el pupitre y los ojos cansados aun, por el despertar matutino, logre por unos segundos cerrar los ojos y dejar a un lado la resaca que seguía en mi interior.

Pero seguramente no logró ser suficiente, al sentir como uno a uno de mis compañeros comenzaban a repletar el aula, sin siquiera un hola general, ni un buenos dias, sino un simple chequeo de apretones y manos e irse a sentar hacia las últimas sillas para ponerse al día.

Y eso si que para esas cosas nunca les faltaba energía ya que como todos los miercoles había alguna pequeña excusa en el atraso de los profesores y para nosotros los estudiantes en vez de quejarnos, lo agradeciamos a nuestra manera.

Levantando mi cabeza del pupitre - ya que en todo el rato seguia estado donde mismo- me digne a fijar mi vista hacia la puerta ya que me parecia que desde afuera me llamaran.

O algo así ya que como me sentía tan sola, no sentía en mi motivación alguna para moverme de allí.

Pero al fijarme en dos personas, todo pero absolutamente todo eso desapareció.

A las afueras, y a unos cuantos pasos más, estaba de la nada y muy encaramelados nanase con mitzu-kun.

Y lo más raro de todo es que él no parecía para nada incomodo o peor aun cabreado con ella.

Al contrario, mas parecía.

Que le gustase.

Lo último que se podría imaginar como pesadilla, estaba frente a mi sin que nada ni nadie me despertase.

Mi mente quedo en blanco por varios segundos, casi sin pestañear.

Pero como todo lo bueno que comienza en algun instante se tiene que acabar, al entrar nanase lanzando corazoncitos discretos por todos lados por fin pude ver la otra cara de mi ex-mejor amigo que mas que por demostrar lo que realmente pasaba consigo mismo se fue oculto entre los demás alumnos de su clase sin mas.

Hotaru para variar no tardo en regresar o mejor dicho volver con unas cuantas cosas para nanase -que claramente ni ella misma se dignaba a traer porque era demasiado pedir para alguien de la realeza- y se sento en su lugar junto a ella para que comiera.

Me puse a mirarla de reojo un tanto mas, para tal vez poder escuchar algo pero lamentablemente no funciono mucho al ver que hotaru había notado mi presencia.

No era que me gustaba meterme en problemas, luego de su amorosa "advertencia" del día anterior, pero es que luego de lo recien visto no me podía quitar de la cabeza sobre que cosas habran pasado en ese rato que esos dos estuvieron a solas.

Y claro por el hecho del bullicio exterior solamente les vi como hacian muecas y nada más.

Porque despúes de todos estos años era imposible que recien ahora mitzu-kun le diera por fijarse en nanase sin más o no?

Además recien había pasado uno que dos días desde que me había dicho que no me acercarse y hasta ahora había cumplido.

Porque mas claro que el agua, él sin más, tampoco quería verme la cara.

En conclusión, aunque ella me lo dijese dando igual que quisiera o no, igual le estaba obedeciendo.

Al verme hotaru que había dejado de verles, siguio en lo suyo de tambien ponerse al día con su compinche.

Lentamente el resto de los minutos dieron a su fin, y volvió a brincar entre los salones del instituto el sonido semi-ensordecedor del timbre que daba como señal el comienzo del primer receso.

Y a su vez, lentamente tambien el pasillo se volvió a repletar de gente.

Mirando mi reloj, y sin moverme mucho note que tan solo había pasado una hora desde que había llegado y aun faltaban otras siete más.

Sin pereza alguna me volví a levantar -pero esta vez de mi pupitre- y me diriji hacia la salida sin intensión de volverme a quedar de nuevo, tal vez como recuerdo de que lo ultimo vivido con nanase y hotaru se repitiera.

Con algo de sinsabor me puse a buscar a alguien conocido de entre el tumulto de gente a medida que me dirigia al comedor pero no fue así.

Con torpeza me hice a un lado de la mesa y con el bolso pegado en la falda saque la poca merienda que recorde traer.

No tenía mucha hambre que dijera, pero al ver que estaba sin compañía, desisti de hacerlo.

Mire una vez mas hacía la dirección de las bandejas del almuerzo y note como mitzu-kun era rapidamente percibido por sus compañeros de salón en una mesa contigua y sin hablar de hayase-kun que sin que lo llamaran ya se había hecho un lugar tambien.

Y es que en veces anteriores ya no le veia mas seguido ya que en la ultima reorganizacion de cursos, había pasado a un curso diferente para ponerse al dia con las asignaturas.

Sin animos de mas, regrese a mi salón.

En el pasar de las horas, el tic tac del reloj crujia en mi sien a la vez que me dejaba a su paso un constante dolor de cabeza, no en el caso de mis demas congeneres que al parecer nada le afectaba.

Estaba mas que claro, que tal vez, era la unica que le afectaba no estar con shizuka.

Porque cuando pasaba el tiempo a su lado me sabian las cosas mas dulces y no insipidas como hasta ahora.

Y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco las brillantes luces del alba se desprendian del cielo y daban una vez mas dar paso al atardecer.

En el trayecto hasta la salida al exterior, por mas que vieran en escasos segundos a mi ex-amigo solo nos dignabamos a levantar la cabeza e ignorandonos, y mas aun con la presencia de nanase las cosas se hacian mas densas.

Y como de un suspiro se tratase, dieron como finalizadas las clases.

Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de aula se retiraron mecanicamente hasta la salida, sin apuro, sin habla pero con un deje de alma en lo mas profundo.

Una lástima.

Parte de mi interior me lo decía sin siquiera preguntarme.

Y de que servía el hablar si había o no prestado algo de atención en clases, pues por mas que me lo pensara al cruzar la salida definitiva hacia la calle y dirigirme a casa diria que no.

Comence a caminar y cerrando los ojos para echar la cabeza hacia atras, pude de alguna manera olvidar lo que había visto.

Lentamente mis pasos me llevaron a un lugar conocido, a la entrada de los condominios donde residia shizuka.

* * *

No afecta del todo la historia, pero hace mucho que no escribia por falta de ideas.. pero esto quedo escrito como borrador y bueno, no queria borrarlo por lo que lo dejo aca.

en el siguiente que me pondre a escribirlo enseguida ESTARA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA

de los protagonistas principales.

Matta aou nee!


	50. El futuro que escribiamos

Aqui la continuacion, q a decir verdad ha tardado muchisimo

pero espero q este si valga, ya que la parte anterior a pesar de q en un principio iba a poner dialogos, a falta de ideas termine solo narrando.

T.T

sera.. aqui esta la continuacion, lo que si, a la mayoria le he de interesar

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Mientras miraba la entrada a aquel sitio, junto a la garita del portero, quedaba inmerso a la fila de condominios donde residia mi buena amiga shizuka shizumine.

No me sentía nerviosa, ni mucho menos, es más en mi sentía ganas de hablarle y si me fuera posible sacarme un poco de encima las cosas que había visto y que me atacaban en lo profundo de mi subconciente.

El que mitzu-kun se amigara de la nada con nanase, me afectaba de alguna forma.

Bajando la cabeza y sin voltearme a ver si alguien se había percatado de mi presencia, seguí de largo mi recorrido, ya que no a muchas cuadras se hallaba mi proximo lugar a visitar.

El hotel donde vivía killua.

Y como otras veces no pude evitar levantar la vista, ya que el lugar parecia siempre imponente frente al resto de los otros edificios del distrito.

Pero en el momento en que iba a poner el primer pie en el recinto, recorde en un destello que él me había dicho que ya no viviría en este lugar.

Defraudada, me quede pensando en que más podía hacer, por lo que sin mucho animo miré mi reloj.

Aun me quedaba suficientemente tiempo para visitale pero quede en eso al darme cuenta que frente a mi se abalanzaba alguien chocando conmigo.

Pero que- dije yo alterada ya que no sabía el porque de ese choque.

Disculpa, no te vi- el desconocido se disculpo friamente ya que al parecer,si que no veía por donde andaba -porque estaba usando lentes de sol- pero en vez de quejarme por la torpeza de aquel sujeto, termine aliviada al ver que con la persona que me había chocado -y que por la forma de vestir no le había reconocido- era killua.

Pero a ti no mas se te ocurre caminar asi, sin ver- reí yo al ver que una vez más killua no se había quitado la capucha de la cabeza.

Al escuchar mi comentario el tambien no tardo en reconocerme, pero antes de verme mejor, se quito de encima los lentes de sol que no le dejaban ver.

Hika- me nombro impresionado, pero al acercarse a mi, chocamos otra vez ya que encima de los brazos tenía una caja .

Y eso- pregunte yo, ya que no me había fijado del todo.

Ah, no es gran cosa- me dijo este sin darle mucha importancia.

Comenzamos a caminar por la misma cuadra, llegando no muy tarde hasta otro hotel que estaba un poco mas lejos de donde estabamos.

Con un inclinamiento de cabeza, killua le indico al portero que yo venía con él, por lo que tal vez acostumbrado a las señas, nos dejo ingresar a un estacionamiento.

Mirando hacia al frente note que seguiamos caminado en dirección descendente por el estacionamiento, bajando a un subterraneo.

Caminamos de largo por varios automoviles estacionados hasta que dejando de caminar este y tras acercarse y abrir con suma facilidad la puerta de uno de ellos me di por preguntar.

No sabía que tenías un auto- le dije yo interrogante.

Luego te explico, sube- me dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y se abrochaba el cinturon.

En silencio me sente y deje mi bolso de estudiante bajo mis pies, killua en tanto no tardo en hacer "despertar" el vehiculo y comenzar a moverse haciendo que en cosa de segundos retrocediera y partieramos hacia el exterior.

No tardamos en regresar y estabamos frente al mismo portero.

El auto ascendio sin mucha competencia y en un santiamen ya habíamos recorrido gran parte de lo que en todos esos minutos yo ya había caminado en profundo silencio.

Frenamos con suavidad al llegar a un disco pare, dejando pasar a una hilera de vehiculos que venian en direccion ascendente, mire una vez más a killua que al parecer tenía la mente ida en otras cosas por lo que por primera vez y por iniciativa propia no me di por preguntar hasta que llegaramos al lugar donde se quedaría.

Y como en la vez anterior, volvimos a encontrarnos con otro portero, al que killua le indico de la misma manera que yo venía con él... dejandonos entrar.

Con algo más de seguridad, y tal vez por el hecho de ver que solo nosotros dos eramos las unicas almas vivientes dentro del estacionamiento, me di la iniciativa de hacer el primer contacto, tocando su mano.

Supe en ese instante que si estabamos aqui era porque para el era mejor y eso me alegro.

El no se inmuto mucho que digamos al notarlo, pero no se nego.

Cada uno por su lado, bajamos del automovil, y una vez cerrado, dejando el seguro puesto y la alarma encendida, caminamos acompañados de nuestras pertenencias hasta un ascensor que curiosamente al abrirse tenía espejos.

Ingresando ambos a ese lugar, el ascensor volvio a cerrarse, esta vez tras nosotros.

Con una sola mano extra, killua presiono el boton del piso a donde iriamos y este comenzo a ascender, yo en tanto preferí dejar mi bolso en el piso y comence a obligar a mi mente a que se pusiera en blanco ya que soy muy propensa a marearme.

Por instinto y por el hecho de apoyarme en algo, pose mi cabeza contra el ascensor chocando con uno de los tantos espejos.

Killua en tanto solo se quedo observandome en silencio y a su manera espero tambien o al menos eso pense mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados y para cuando el ascensor indico que ya habiamos llegado, volví a abrir mis ojos.

Para percatarme de golpe que no podía salir de regreso al exterior...

Killua, me había acorralado.

* * *

Tras mucho tiempo sin escribir, estoy aqui haciendo nuevos intentos por escribir algo nuevo para esta historia

pero al ocurrirseme una idea pero mas que demasiado buena decidi dejar esta parte y la nueva en suspenso

;P

nos vemos!


	51. Consecuencias a medio vivir

Hoy, y despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir, quise hacer algo que por demasiados años nunca me habia atrevido a hacer.

pero no les dire ni les adelantare nada, ya que prefiero mejor que tomen sus propias conclusiones al final.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Hikari miraba interrogante la situación en que se hallaba, y por instantes, se pregunto a si misma el porque, de todos los lugares en que podría incomodarle hasta el punto de no saber que hacer, killua había elegido precisamente "un ascensor".

Definitivamente, después de eso, ese lugar, se agregaba a la lista de "lugares que por ningún motivo debes visitar".

Y no era que de la nada lo había pensado, era simplemente que estar ellos, dos solos y nada más y peor aun, el mirándola fijamente… lamentablemente le parecía demasiado extraño y vergonzoso.

Por más que intentaba olvidarlo, no podía, una y otra vez se le venía en repetidas ocasiones esa imagen de ellos dos.

Ella apegada al vidrio, aquel mismo que decoraba en gran parte la fachada del ascensor, y él quien no sabía con certeza el por que actuaba de esa manera... acorralándola, y evitando que no fuera hacia sitio alguno.

Pero aquello a pesar de que solo fueron unos breves instantes, para ella, dentro de su imaginación fue absolutamente eterno.

Y eso solo fue el principio de otras situaciones más incomodas para ella.

Luego de que la dejase ir y le diera el espacio mínimo para que ella pudiera desplazarse por el piso e irse caminado hacia el departamento de este, en todo momento le pareció que algo raro le había sucedido pero por mas que quiso dejar atras aquella escena, su tranquilidad volvió a trasformarse en dudas apenas este abrió la puerta, dejando que apenas ella entrase este sin reparo alguno cerro la puerta tras de si.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y nuevamente hikari sintió que killua había regresado a ser esa persona absolutamente suya, cosa que se le confirmo inmediatamente puesto que después de todo el viaje que habían tomado hasta llegar a aquel sitio no hubo nada que los involucrara a ambos.

Es decir, en resumen.

Hikari había vuelto a recibir un abrazo suyo.

Obviamente sobraba decir que las cajas y el resto de las cosas que habían traído ya no hacia falta saber en donde habían quedado.

Solo importaban ellos dos y nada más.

Y por si fuera poco al apenas voltearse, esta, sintió sin demora que un nuevo beso provenientes de sus labios le era correspondido.

Al principio fue con algo de timidez, pero a medida que pasaba los segundos... el beso se fue intensificando hasta que ya no pudieron mas y chocando con el sillon que aun seguia en la sala prefirieron descansar en este.

Y ahora estaban los dos alli,con la esperanza de esperar que uno de los dos comenzara a decir algo.

Al reinar el silencio, no tardo killua en encender el televisor -aunque fuera para hacer ambiente- pues era claro que de tanto tiempo estando solo no lo pudiera evitar, hikari en tanto prefirio ignorar eso y a su manera prefirio buscar refugio entre sus brazos quedandose de lo mas a gusto en el pecho semi-desnudo de este.

sin pensar siquiera en el por que ni el como, hikari no hizo protesta alguna sobre el porque de tanto silencio proveniente de el, pues era cierto que en el fondo le preocupara a que se debia todo esto, el porque de la nada su ex-departamento quedo en ese estado y muchas otras cosas mas que si las dijera ahora que no hubiera terceros podria facilmente preguntarlas.. pero todo eso se vino con direccion al olvido al dejarse llevar por el calor que este desprendia y el latido incesante de su corazon... que le decia que olvidara todo.

Pero toda aquella melodia de la ya se sentia encimada fue interrumpida por killua mismo, el cual, ajeno a todo... eso termino moviendose para quedar del todo ya no tan acostado sino mas sentado en el sillon que ambos compartian, eso si no totalmente sentado, puesto que como hikari tambien estaba alli, las piernas de killua no se podian mover -cosa eso se hubiera podido arreglar con un tan solo aviso- y ya nuevamente acomodado en ese espacio compartido, este dejo de hacer zapping y dejo el televisor mostrando resumenes de deportes extremos en el mundo.

Esto sin embargo, a ella no le gusto, bueno era cierto que de tanto estar asi con el le habia hecho entumecer el cuerpo y se le habia tensado otros...

Era que acaso, en el fondo, a le le habia cansado tenerla encima de el... sin importar lo que ella pensase.

pensado en ello, hikari se enderezo tambien y con indicios de dejar todo alli, se fue alejando de aquella tibieza que tanto le habia gustado para acomodarse en el otro extremo del sillon que seguramente por el frio que habia esa tarde estaria frio.

estaba en eso, cuando sintio que algo la frenaba.

Era ni mas ni menos que killua, que la habia detenido... sosteniendo su brazo con el suyo propio.

Si me movi, no fue precisamente para que te alejaras de mi- dijo en un susurro killua sin importar que esas palabras le incomodaran despues.

Eso a pesar de que mas que una sugerencia, parecia una orden... a hikari le basto para saber que eso que habia pensado habia regresado a ser nada.

Dentro de su felicidad, broto en ella, una sonrisa.

Era que acaso...

Sin darse cuenta...

Sus pensamientos se habian entrelazado?

Al regresar esta, hacia los brazos y luego pecho de este... pudo sentirse acogida sin remordimiento ni dudas.

pero a eso se le sumaron las caricias provenientes de killua, que de una manera picara, iban y subian por su cabeza deteniendose en su cabello y enredandose entre sus dedos.

Era todo eso sumado por mil, como un juego fascinante en el que ambos no podian evitar el participar.

La habitacion en tanto al pasar los minutos y luego las horas hicieron que comenzara esta a oscurecerse por lo que la tonalidad ya no parecia del todo bien recibida, el frio tambien, haciendose espacio entre los dos tambien hizo presencia pero claro eso termino haciendose visible al estornudar uno de ellos y esa no era ni mas ni menos que hikari.

A-achis!-estornudo hikari con leve dificultad.

Killua en tanto al tan solo escuchale, solo logro que volviera a moverse para disgusto de esta, que creyendo que volveria a hacer cosas sin preguntarle la insito a preguntarle con medio disgusto en su voz.

A-adonde vas? pregunto hikari interrogante ya que al parecer no solo sa habia movido, es mas al parecer tenia intenciones de marcharse.

Killua al escucharle, solo sonrio.

Descuida, no es nada... solo voy a buscar algo para cubrirnos- dijo este poniendo su mano bajo el menton de ella, haciendola sonrojar.

O-ok- dijo ella como unica sin evitar el tartamudear.

Killua al saber que le habia dejado en claro que solo haria eso, dejo a hikari tranquila o eso creyo, puesto que en cuanto llego a su habitacion noto que no estaba muy ordenada que digamos y si en el momento en que tenia pensado en irla a buscar se habia olvidado por completo el ordenarla.

Por lo que prefirio mas que nada y con intencion de que podria hacer eso en otro momento, quitar de lo que cubria la cama, uno de los cobertores.

al voltearse, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan solo,hikari estaba observandole con media risa en el rostro.

Que flojo eres-pronuncio hikari sin evitar que la risa interrumpiera sus palabras.

Pero a pesar del regaño de esta, se quedo embobado al ver como esta habia quedado tras estar demasiado en el sillon con el.

Tenía algunos botones desabrochados, dejando parte de su piel a la vista... y no solo eso el nacimiento de sus pechos resaltaba de una manera que facilmente podria haberlo soñado en una revista de "esas" pero nunca esta estar retratada en el mismo cuerpo de su novia.

claro que eso, a hikari no se lo hizo notar demasiado, puesto que sabia que no le entenderia esa calentura que habia despertado de la nada... tenia que ser el hombre.

Siguio pues el en lo suyo, intentando en vano quitar el cobertor de la cama ya que hikari al parecer tenia otros planes.

Por que no mejor, lo dejas asi?- dijo esta que ajena a todo se estaba desenrredando el cabello.

E-eh si claro- dijo con el rostro sonrojado y totalmente avergonzado.

Dejo entonces de hacer eso y se recosto, y esta sin dejarse esperar tambien hizo lo mismo.

A la mente en cambio no se le hizo esperar el jugar con las circuntancias y la mente pervertida no tardo en apoderarse poco a poco de su ser.

Posandose una vez mas sobre ella comenzo a besarla al principio con delicadeza, para luego con algo de lujuria el beso se intensifico haciendo que hikari reaccionara de igual manera, de una forma algo torpe pero en ciertos puntos impresionado al propio killua.

Las manos de estos en cambio tambien hacian lo suyo.

una de estas ya se habia enlazado con la otra tras el cuello del primero.

y las otras tambien hacian lo mismo, pero todo eso cambio de forma repentina al estas colarse y posecionarse de momento al cuerpo aun sin explorar de ella, primero yendo con direccion a lo largo de su espalda... para deslazarse finalmente a lo que se le conoce como -no vayas ahi si no queres que te den una cachetada por aprovechado-.

Esto, al ser sentido por la "dueña absoluta de ese lugar" hizo que se estremeciera y dejara de momento de proseguir lo que estaba haciendo.

Era que acaso, killua le habia vuelto a -correr mano-?

Killua en tanto, dado por el hecho de que estaba tan -concentrado- en ello solo termino tambien de hacer lo que estaba realizando al darse cuenta de que hikari le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sobra decirlo con la cara mucho mas sonrojada de lo que imaginaba.

Practicamente parecia mas un tomate listo para ser retirado de la canasta y ser comido.

Hikari en tanto, afectada una vez mas por eso, -practicamente era segunda vez que killua hacia eso. no sabia que responder, ni que decir...

La primera vez sin duda, cuando este lo habia hecho no habia alcanzado a decirle nada por que.. una en ese instante la tomo de sorpresa y como era tardisimo lo dejo ir sin decir nada mas que "addios y vete con cuidado"

Pero ahora... eso habia sido absolutamente distinto, como decirlo ninguno de los dos tenia razones para marcharse -sobre todo ella ya que pensaba que ya que el dia siguiente a este seria fin de semana no estaba obligada a llegar temprano, es mas tenia pensado quedarse un tiempo "extra" con él porque bueno queria preguntarle muchas cosas que hasta ahora no le habia aun respondido e incluso si estaba demasiado cansada para irse a casa a dormir le llamaria a sus padres que se quedaria en la casa de shizuka.

era mas que claro que a pesar de que ellos ya sabían de la existencia de killua, no les diria de frente que quisiera quedarse a "dormir en su casa".

pero, eso ahora... aunque parecia un absoluto disparate, ahora mismo ya no parecia tan asi, ya que aunque no lo dijera.. eso practicamente estaba sucediendo.

Estaban.

Estaba ella y el - si no fuera porque ella freno- a punto de "hacerlo"

Y peor aun ella ni siquiera lo tenia en mente.

Solo pensaba estar comodamente a su lado y eso no mas.

Killua solo la observaba.

La habia... practicamente noqueado.

* * *

Bueno ahora que terminaron de leer, quisera que me dieran sus sinceras opiniones.

ya que a largo plazo tarde o temprano debia suceder no?

-además, que como escritora... siento que no solo en fisico he crecido al pasar los años, sino tambien mi percepción de las cosas tambien y quisiera mas adelante tomar esos temas "delicados" como este en particular de una forma absolutamente humana.-

finalizando con este apartado

quiero darles a todos las gracias por leerme aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos, y pido disculpas a aquellos que tal vez he descepcionado por no escribir tan seguido como quisieran otros.

Si les parece que esto esta mal o bien, me hacen avisar y lo aceptare de buenas maneras.

Cuidense y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Byes!


	52. Corazón Palpitante

**Resumen general**

_-para aquellos que recien han llegado a leer por simple curiosidad y/o para tambien para aquellos que tras el buen tiempo que no escribía -cosas q si explicara aqui se aburririan- muy por seguro se les habrá olvidado por donde habia quedado la historia, es que escribo esto._

La protagonista de esta historia, se llama hikari yukitzu -una chica que tiene una vida normal y aburrida- que por azares del destino conoce a un reconocido asesino -que mas de uno a estas altura ya debe saber de quien se trata XD- y a lo largo de los capitulos se va relatando en modo de narración en primera persona sobre la vida de ambos y las cosas algo cotidianas por las que han de pasar a diario, como la escuela, las metidas de pata, peleas con reconciliaciones y como no podia ser de otra manera el amor verdadero dulce y cute que a mas de a uno al menos un a vez ha vivido y que lo darias todo por ello.

**Y para finalizar, el resumen del capitulo anterior**

Hikari tras volver de la visita donde shizuka no duda como en veces anteriores a ir a visitar a su amado, quien despues de no pensárselo demasiado, decide mudarse a un nuevo apartamento... a lo cual llegan a el en un recien comprado vehiculo adquirido por killua.

Despues de unas cuantas caricias y modos de afectos dado por ambos, poco a poco hikari se comienza a percatar algo extrañada en un principio para luego quedarse en shock que de tanto que se habian dado cariño uno sobre el otro -seamos claros bastante comprometedoramente- se entera de primera fuente que las cosas se han puesto demasiado subidito de tono y que da ilusion que van derechito a algo más.

_será eso cierto?_

_hasta donde serán capaces de llegar?_

si están todos preparados!

_Quería antes que nada, primero aclarar que el siguiente escrito que leeran a continuacion no es apto para aquellos que aun no se sienten del todo cómodos de leer algo con un tono mas maduro y explicito, por lo que este capitulo es de consideracion rango M para todos los lectores, si alguien no desea leerlo no lo haga, pero si llegan a ser capaces de leerlo haganlo ya estan advertidos._

_y eso, tras mucho discutir sobre si misma he decidido escribir lemon_

_espero que les guste ya que eso mi primer intento_

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Bajo la tenue oscuridad, provocada por la llegada inminente de la noche y el resplandor que llegaba gracias al reflejo de la luz solar a traves del archiconocido satelite natural que es la luna que la cual logra brillar de entre las nubes.

Dos jovenes en plena adolescencia, dando uno que otro paso a la adultez yacen uno sobre el otro de una forma bastante comprometedora mirandose, el primero de sexo masculino con un llamativo e inusual cabello blanco platinado observando a quien esta bajo si algo confundido, y el segundo de sexo femenino de un cabello castaño oscuro y largo que tambien le observa pero a excepcion de este le mira de una manera anonadada.

_Hikari...-_

Killua pronuncia el nombre de la chica, a la vez que no quita por ningun segundo la mirada del rostro sonrojado de la recien nombrada, casi como un susurro ya que tras no demasiado pensarlo y tras verle aun confundido sobre la mirada de ella siente dentro de si que es lo unico que quiere decir esa noche.

Hikari, en tanto oir la voz de su amado, sentía el corazón palpitante, el cuerpo estremecido y aun entibiecido por las caricias recibidas.

Pero aun así aquella sensación de incertidumbre mezclada con extrañeza y arrepentimiento no paraba de intoxicar su corazón y sus sentimientos por aquella persona.

Sabía con leve conciencia lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero siendo honestamente sincero..

Hasta donde era, no solo ella sino ambos, ¿el entregarse de por lleno por y para el otro?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban una y otra vez por los pensamientos de hikari en cada uno de los casi eternos segundos… en que sus ojos observaban sin siquiera dejar de mirar a quien en ese instante amaba más que a su propia vida.

–

_Estaba si mal no recordaba aun en el nuevo y recientemente adquirido departamento de killua –que por extrañas e inexplicables razones, que aún no lograba saber la razón de aquel repentino cambio, salvo por aquella última visita– ahora se encontraban allí bajo la siempre agradable compañía del silencio y las palabras sinceras que de vez en cuando se hacían presente._

–

Pero una vez más y sin que nada lo impidiera, al formasele por raciocinio una corta pero sutil sonrisa en los labios de él, eso le hizo comprender que a pesar de que sus pensamientos no paraban de fluir…

Aun sentía en su corazón que aquello que estaba presenciando a su lado era inexplicablemente muy bello.

En cosa de segundos, y como si por simples miradas se hubiera tomado una decisión.

Sus labios se unieron y cayeron de lleno al confortable colchón que inerte como si mismo era el único – además de ellos dos – que presenciaría lo que sucedería a continuación.

El calor en el cuerpo aumentaba, las caricias subían y recorrían los caminos de la entibiecida piel que lentamente trasportaba una gran acumulación de sangre en las mejillas de ambos.

Pero todo por segundos fue frenado al ir aquellas furtivas manos hacia los recónditos pasajes de la excitación y la lujuria que hicieron que la menor soltara un escalofrío tras un inminente quejido que al ser tan inesperado logró sorprender a ambos.

_Era que acaso._

_De verdad, y sin interrupcion alguna._

_Iban despúes de todo hacer "eso y aquello"_

_¿Era algo correcto o incorrecto el hacerlo?_

_¿Iría a ser doloroso?_

Estas y otras tantas preguntas se le vinieron en cosa de milesimas de segundos a la menor -ya que su citado novio le ganaba en edad un par de meses de diferencia-pero parte de sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido al una vez notar que inconcientemente se estaba volviendo a tensarle el cuerpo al ver que las caricias sobre su inexperto, inexplorado y jovial cuerpo iban libremente deslizandose por su espalda chocando con el bretel de su sostén el que sin que ni ella misma lo notase comenzó a ser desabrochado aun con la blusa puesta.

_Debía acaso detenerle?_

_Decirle que aun no estaba del todo preparada?_

_Para el siguiente paso?_

La joven le mira entrecerrando los ojos, y a pesar de la extraña para si misma calentura del cuerpo recien adquirido, no duda en sonreir un poco ingenua, un poco anonadada y un poco avergonzada tambien porque tras sentir bajo su oreja el respiro de su amado se da cuenta que todo aquello que en ese instante esta sintiendo no es imaginación suya ni tampoco un sueño sino algo real en donde no hay nadie a metros de distancia.

_Solos ellos dos._

Las caricias continuan y el respiro entrecortado no falta en hacer su aparicion al sentir de una manera pervertida como el sosten era poco y lentamente desabrochado de una manera sutil y sin demasiados apuros haciendo que entre respiros la propia ropa rozara su piel acalorada.

A medida que siguen pasando los segundos y tambien los minutos siente como su propia conciencia tambien termina dejandose llevar tras la inminente calentura y lujuria del momento.

No hay palabras suficientes para describir lo que de forma inminente estaria por ocurrir, ni menos la constante vigilia de sus miradas del uno para el otro viendo como sin demasiada prisa los botones de la bluza que aun cubria al cuerpo de ella terminan desabotonandose quedando cada vez más piel sin cubrir.

Las manos del amante masculino no tardan en deslizarse por el joven rostro femenino una ultima vez antes de seguir procediendo en el tan ansiado y primer encuentro total de ambos acariciando y apartando unos cuantos cabellos de su novia con total devocion de profundo amor.

Entre susurros que solo ellos solo llegan a oir en boca del otro, comienza el primer toque de la piel ajena al deslizarse por primera vez las manos ansiosas del ser masculino bajo en sosten desabrochado que no tarda en ser despojado de los brazos femeninos que inutilmente hacen lo posible por cubrir los pechos de la inexperta y aun virgen adolescente.

Un debil gemido sale entrecortado de la boca femenina al sentir la succion de uno de sus pezones junto con el cosquilleo del cabello ajeno que roza su piel acalorada mientras al mismo tiempo sostiene de una forma casi experta el otro pecho no del todo desprotegido por la palma del mayor, que luego de torturar de una forma magistral a la menor no dudan las caprichosas manos en deslizarse una vez mas por su piel hasta hacer contacto con los muslos aun protejidos por la pollera estudiantil y bajo ella la inconfundible braguita que oculta el sexo femenino de la joven primeriza que no tarda tambien en ser despojada delicamente de su sitio sin demasiado impedimento.

Comenzado con un dedo que hace tensar el clitoris y tambien el resto del cuerpo que la joven no duda en lograr que otro debil gemido salga a la superficie, junto con otro que logra la necesaria lubricación para que el sexo masculino logre en una primera y algo bastante forzoso y dolorosa el introducirse al abrigador interior del oculto sexo femenino rompiendose y dejando unas mezquinas tres gotas de sangre del ya inutilizado himen haciendose factible la absoluta no-virginilidad de la nombrada.

Donde unos cuantos besos robados y deslizamientos de dedos bajo la nuca del otro y alguna que otra mordida semi-marcada en el cuello y hombros comienzan las embestidas que en un principio son leves pero luego cada vez mas consecutivas donde cada una es seguida de un que otro gemido entrecortado dado que ninguno de los dos queria que se les llegase a oir si es que alguien de detras de las paredes que los encerraban a toda vista y miramientos de cualquiera los llegase a oir y que tocase la puerta fue que tras despues de unos cuantos minutos que parecian eternos fue que se descadenaron todos y cada uno de aquellos deseos reprimidos que por primera vez eran capaces de dejar salir.

Entre la lejana y traviesa luz de luna que junto con un millar de pequeños brillitos blancos como la nieve entre espesas nubes que se traslucian de tanto en tanto eran los unicos y selectos testigos del amor de ambos en aquella tarde tan larga.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado mi primer lemon si se le puede llamar asi ya que es bastante explicito XDD**

**Y que decir, ojala no les haya parecido muy tedioso ya que para ser sincera me demore demasiado y todo en decidirme si me sentia absolutamente capaz de escribir uno sin fallar en la primera oportunidad que decido a por todas el haberlo hecho.**

**Y eso, nos vemos en la proxima!**

**Matta aou nee!**


End file.
